Nada es lo qué parece
by ReyShaman96
Summary: Siempre vivió con una máscara qué lo protegia del dolor, de perder algo importante, mientras qué su verdadero ser siempre se mantuvo oculto... Pero mantener oculto algo de una loli qué sólo te persigue y qué además es una maestra en senjutsu y posee un buen olfato... no es nada fácil, además no podrá mantener su fachada siempre ahora cómo miembro del clan Sitri.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los compañeros y compañeras de fanfiction, soy Rey96, un escritor entusiasta de los buenos fic, quizás algunos me conocen y déjenme decirles qué no es ninguna aluscinacion o error de la página Jejeje ¡He vuelto a escribir! Sí damás y caballeros, niñas y niños, Rey96 vuelve a las andadas y qué mejor qué empezar con una historia de Naruto y Higschool DxD, donde veremos muchos cambios en la historia, Jejeje espero y no defraudarlos, realmente me gusto mucho escribir este primer capitulo, espero y lo disfruten camaradas, sin más qué decir aparte qué nos leeremos al final, dejó la renuncia de derechos y me piro.

 **Renuncia de Derechos** : Naruto a sí cómo Higschool DxD pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo no poseo nada de nada, solamente la originalidad de está historia, mientras los personajes de las nombradas series no son míos.

— He vuelto de entre los muertos — Personaje hablando.

— _Nadie puede revivir, qué idiota_ — Personaje pensando.

— _Realmente a vuelto Jejeje será divertido_ — Llamadas telefónicas.

— _**Volverás del haberno qué saliste Jajaja**_ — Seres sobrenaturales hablando o técnicas de combate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Capitulo 1: Chico inútil—parte 1._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Riiiiiiiiing!._

 _._

 _._

En la academia de Kuho, se podía escuchar en todo el lugar cómo el chillador timbre se dejaba oír con fuerza, alegría para muchos, alivio para otros, los estudiantes de este lugar sólo mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, es qué esa ansiada espera para escuchar el pequeño aparato, era especialmente tormentosa, dado qué está también era la última de la semana, hoy era viernes, lo qué significaba qué el gran sábado y el todo poderoso domingo los estaban esperando para disfutar de un muy merecido descanso.

En el salón 104, de segundo año, se podía ver cómo la gran cantidad de alumnas y la minoría de alumnos, se aglomeraban rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir lo más rápido posible, sin embargo su carrera les fue frenada por alguien sólo comparable a un oso qué defiende su madriguera o un león a su territorio, y esa era la profesora de este mismo salón, qué con una gran vena palpitanté en su frente, miraba de forma más qué molesta a sus alumnos, a todos.

La profesora era una mujer de unos veinte a veinticuatro años de edad, de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, tiene una curvilinea figura y piel de color pálido, pero sin rayar a lo enfermo, usa una blusa de color azul oscuro a juego con una minifalda qué le llega hasta sus muslos, zapatos de tacón alto, en sus labios ligero lápiz labial de color rojo.

Está mujer es la profesora encargada de está clase y su nombre es Elena, su nombre indica qué ella es extranjera.

— ¡Nadie se mueve un centímetro de sus lugares! ¡Mi clase todavía no ha terminado! — A pesar de ser toda una belleza, su carácter duro y semblante serio y un poco intimidante, hizo qué a todos les recorriera un horrible escalofrio por la espalda.

— P-profesora... No cree qué está siendo un poco... ¿D-dura?.

La voz un poco temblorosa, asustada y nerviosa de alguien joven, obviamente un alumno, pero se notaba a leguas qué estaba más qué aterrado por la aura más qué molesta qué despedía su maestra en jefe.

La voz pertenecía a un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y desparramados en todas direcciones, ojos azules eléctricos, unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas qué lo hacían parecer un zorros, usa una camisa blanca corta qué está abotonada hasta el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, el chico estaba temblando levemente mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con sus manos, lo más destacable de este chico no era su gran timidez ni sus penetrantes ojos azules... No, lo más destacable de este chico es qué tenía la estatura de un chico de doce o trece años... Siendo qué todos los de su clase estaban por los quince años de edad... Sí el es el más bajo de todos, algo muy notable.

Los ojos de la profesora Elena centellaron con irá.

— ... ¿Dijiste algo Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunto con obvia irá reprimida, algunos estudiantes dieron un pasó atrás de forma inconsciente.

El ahora reconocido cómo Naruto, sintió cómo mucho sudor comenzaba a correr por los costados de su rostro.

— ¡N-no! — Contesto rápidamente el chico con problemas de estatura mientras retrocedia un par de pasos — S-sólo digo... Qué hay personas en este salón qué quizás tienen qué llegar a hacer cosas... ¿C-cierto compañeros?.

Ante la pregunta del más bajo de su salón la mayoría sólo pudo sentir el sudor nervioso mientras negaban con fuerza.

Viendo qué no habían quejas, la maestra Elena sonrio con superioridad al rubio mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su menton.

— ¡Muy bien cómo no hay quejas seguiré donde me quedé! Sólo quería desearles un feliz fin de semana, no beban, no fumen y sí van a drogarse.. Porfavor no vuelvan más a mi clase ¿Okey?... Y recuerden qué está escuela se hizo mixta el año pasado, por lo cual es normal ver qué hay más jóvenes alumnas... Por lo cual los jóvenes les pido qué Porfavor sean consideradas con sus hormonales compañeras y mantengan a ese amigo suyo de allá abajo... "abajo" ¿me entendieron? — Un sonrisa delgada y peligrosa se formo en los labios de la maestra mientras veía a los únicos cuatro estudiante varón de la clase.

Tres no necesitaron ser unos genios para comprender al instante a lo qué se refería su maestra, mientras qué hubo uno que no entendio y qué sólo inclino su cabeza al costado, sus compañeras de salón sólo se sonrojaron ante el gesto.

— ¡Kyaaaa Naruto-chan es tan lindo! — Fue el grito en síncronia de casi todas las estudiantes mientras algunas sólo se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, algunas más lanzadas envolvieron en un gran abrazo al rubio.

La mirada de los otros varones presentes se volvió peligrosa hacia su compañero más bajo.

— _¡Maldito sólo lleva un mes en este lugar y ya es el más popular con las chicas!_ — Pensaron con obvios celos los estudiantes varones mientras mordian un pañuelo.

— C-chicas... P-por favor sueltenme... M-me asfixio — Dijo un apenas consciente Uzumaki mientras trataba de escapar de ese mortal abrazo grupal mientras se sonrojaba de manera furiosa al sentir los pechos de todas.

— Muy bien suelten a Uzumaki y ya pueden retirarse — Dijo la profesora mientras negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de las feminas.

— ¡Hai Elena-sensei! — Gritaron en sincronia todos comenzando a salir del salón de clases, mientras dejaban a un Naruto semi inconsciente en el suelo del salón... Naruto se dio cuenta qué había quedado completamente sólo, incluso Elena se había ido... Quizás había perdido el conocimiento por unos minutos, de nuevo.

— ... ¿Estas bien?.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz desde su espalda, la voz era calmada y neutra, no parecía tener sentimientos, y sí los tenía estaban muy bien ocultos, dando media vuelta lo primero qué vio fue un corto cabello color blanco y unos ojos dorados, y el clip con la forma de una cara de un gato, Naruto la reconoció.

— ¡Toujou-san! — Exclamó un poco sorprendido el Uzumaki, la reconocía es la chica qué se sienta de las últimas en la clase y qué tiene casi su misma altura, igual va en primer año, la máscota de la escuela, Koneko Toujou.

Naruto se levanto rápidamente al ver qué la cara de la albina estaba muy cerca de la suya, mientras se quitaba el polvo de sus pantalones Naruto respondió.

— E-estoy bien gracias por preocuparte Toujou-san — Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras buscaba con la mirada sus pertenencias dado qué quería comenzar a disfrutar este fin de semana.

Sin embargo Naruto nunca espero qué la chica de cabello blanco se acercara hacia el quedando su cara a sólo centímetros de la suya mientras sentía cómo sus alientos se estremezclaban.

— ... *Snif*... *Snif* — Koneko dio unos cuántos olfateos mientras se acercaba al cuello del chico, luego se alejo muy despacio, mientras emitia un peculiar ruido qué Naruto escucho a la perfección.

— _Toujou-san... ¿Está ronroneando?_ — Se pregunto mentalmente mientras sentía qué su cara se volvía a calentar, eso se había escuchado muy lindo.

— ... Toma — Koneko levanto sus manos y en ellas se encontraban una mochila con las pertenencias del chico y en la otra se encontraba un extraño papel con varios dibujos qué parecían estar sobre una estrella de alguna clase de culto.

Naruto tomo sus cosas por inercia.

— Aa... ¿Gracias?... — Realmente estaba confundido con el comportamiento de su compañera de clase — _Ahora qué recuerdo Toujou-san está en una clase de club qué investiga cultos antiguos... ¿Estará invitandome a su club?... "Tú deseo se ha echo realidad", no creo qué sea eso, a lo mejor sólo es publicidad._

Koneko asintio ante las palabras del Uzumaki mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba dirigirse hacia la salida mientras veía de reojo al Uzumaki qué veía con confusión el papel.

— ... No lo pierdas... — Fue lo qué dijo antes de salir del salón de clases.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, todo esto fue muy extraño.

— ¡Rayos se me hace tarde! — Exclamó guardando el papel en uno de sus bolsillos mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida, había escuchado de recientes asesinatos en las calles de Kuho por las noticias y realmente no quería irse a su hogar por la noche.

 **...Salto en el tiempo media hora después...**

Las calles de Kuho por la noche siempre serían un espectáculo de luces amarillas, eso siempre fue lo qué Naruto pensó desde qué llegó a este lugar, hace tan sólo un mes qué había llegado a está ciudad en compañía de su padrino y realmente le había tomado cierto cariño a está tranquila ciudad, sin embargo no dejaba de tener ciertos misterios, cómo esa extraña sensación de qué algo se mantenía oculto en está ciudad.

— Jajaja ya me parezco al loco del Ero-sennin — Río el chico con problemas de estatura mientras ajustaba las correas de su mochila para ajustarla a su cuerpo.

Después de estar caminando cerca de veinte minutos en el cual sentía qué el sol se ocultaria en cualquier momento el joven Uzumaki llegó al inicio de lo qué parecía ser un puente, sin darle importancia al lugar siguió su recorrido con dirección a su hogar.

— ¡Por favor sal conmigo!.

— _¿Mmmm? —_ Sin embargo algo llamó su atención a una de las orillas del puente por donde transitaba la gente, dado qué una voz femenina se había escuchado y Naruto es alguien curioso.

Al voltear su cabeza fue capaz de ver cómo una chica de cabello negro y ojos lilas hacia una reverencia mientras tenía su vista al suelo con su rostro rojo, usaba el uniforme de una escuela diferente a la de el, mientras enfrente de ella y haciendo una cara totalmente impactada se encontraba un chico mayor a Naruto de cabello castaño, el usaba el uniforme de la academia Kuho, por lo cual Naruto lo reconoció.

— _El es... Hyodo-senpai..._ — Naruto lo reconocía dado qué era algo imposible no saber de el más grande pervertido de toda la academia de Kuho.

Naruto siguió caminando mientras pasaba por el otro lado de el puente, siendo ignorado por los dos adolescentes, sin darle importancia al asunto siguió caminando mientras no se daba cuenta de dos pares de ojos se habían quedado observandolo.

— ... Naruto... — Murmuro cierta chica peliblanca qué estaba detrás de un edificio, ver a su compañero de clase fue algo inesperado, ella estaba siguiendo al castaño tal cual se lo había ordenado su maestra.

 _Escalofrio._

Cómo sí le pusieran un cubito de hielo en la espalda, Koneko sintió un escalofrio qué la hizo voltear hacia los árboles, donde en la copa del mismo, pudo distinguir una silueta humana pero lo más destacable eran las alas negras en su espalda, la silueta se elevó con sigilo mientras comenzaba a seguir al rubio Uzumaki.

Koneko saco rápidamente su celular y informó de la situación a su maestra.

— _Comprendo... Sin embargo aunque los dos son posibles poseedores de Sacre Gear, según nuestra investigación, hay altas probabilidades de qué el Sacre Gear de Issei Hyodo... Sea un Longinus... Por lo cual deberás confiar en qué nada le pasará a Uzumaki Naruto... Además después de qué me contaste de el, le comenté a Sona al respecto y según ella el también tiene un sello de invocación del clan Sitri, este se encuentra en los libros qué les fueron entregados al momento de aceptarlo en la academia, al parecer Sona ya sabía qué el era un posible poseedor de Sacre Gear, por lo cual lo a mantenido vigilado, según Sona el Sacre Gear de ese chico sea uno de clase media, no tan poderoso cómo un Longinus... Koneko continúa siguiendo a Issei_ — Ordenó Rias atraves del celular.

Koneko miro en dirección a donde se había ido el Uzumaki durante unos segundos y luego volvió su vista hacia el mayor pervertido de la academia, el cual reía cómo idiota mientras miraba descaradamente los pechos de la chica.

— _Ese sujeto... ¿es mejor qué Naruto?_ — Pensó con enojo Koneko — Hai Bucho — Respondió Koneko al momento qué colgaba y recordaba las órdenes qué había recibido momentos antes en la academia.

 **...Club de investigación de lo oculto (45 minutos atrás)...**

Un ambiente silencioso se podía escuchar por todo el lugar nadie, emitia palabra alguna, en este lugar en el cual se podían observar distintas clases de adornos desde clásicas calaveras y muñecos budu a los más extraños cómo esa figura de cerdo volador, el lugar estaba en penumbra sólo iluminada por las pocas velas qué estaban repartidas por algunos puntos de la sala, habían dos sillones enfrente de otro y en medio una pequeña mesa de vidrio donde se podía observar un tablero de ajedrez en donde dos personas de sexo femenino se encontraban jugando una pequeña partida, mientras eran observadas por un chico.

La primera chica tenía el cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo alta, tenía ojos negros y piel de porcelana, pechos copa D y cintura estrecha, usaba el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela, su edad está por los diecisiete o dieciocho años.

La segunda chica debía de tener la misma edad qué la primera, lo más destacable era su largo cabello tan rojo cómo la sangre qué caía libremente por su espalda, sus ojos son de color azul intenso y posee un cuerpo de infarto, pechos copa D+, cintura estrecha y figura curvilinea, ella está vestida igualmente con el uniforme reglamenta de la academia Kuho.

El tercer personaje se trataba de un chico almenos un año menor qué las primeras, de cabello liso color rubio y ojos azules mientras un pequeño lunar se puede ver por su menton, usa el uniforme de la escuela de Kuho solamente qué en versión masculina.

Estas tres personas eran, Yuto Kiba, Himejima Akeno y Gremory Rias.

— Jaque Mate — Dijo Rias mientras movía elegantemente su pieza de Torre para encerrar completamente a el rey de Akeno.

Akeno se inclino levemente hacia adelante para ver la jugada.

— Ara — Murmuro de manera simple Akeno realmente no tenía ninguna otra jugada qué pudiera salvarla, había vuelto a perder ante la pelirroja Gremory.

— Pero almenos ahora pudo darle algo de dificultad a Bucho, Akeno-senpai — Trato de animarla el rubio Kiba mientras se acercaba al tablero de ajedrez y veía con atención las jugadas.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta a manera sincronizada, antes de qué alguien pudiera responder está se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a una pequeña chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, era Koneko.

— Lamento la demora Bucho... — Dijo simplemente la pequeña chica mientras procedía a sentarse en el sillón al lado de una bandeja llena con distintos tipos de dulces y bocadillos de los cuales rápidamente comenzó a comer.

Rias sonrío mientras asentia.

— No importa Koneko, de echo ahora qué estamos todos aquí, podemos empezar con la reunión de los últimos acontecimientos qué han estado sucediendo dentro de la ciudad alrededor de un mes atrás — Comenzó a explicar Rias mientras se dirigía a un asiento qué se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, en el cual apoyo las manos mientras adoptada una pose sería.

Akeno, Kiba y Koneko prestaron atención a las palabras de la pelirroja.

— ... Yokai — Murmuro Koneko mientras tenía un pedazo de pastel en un plato y lo observaba fijamente, con el tenedor comenzó a remover las distintas partes del alimento comenzando a formar una figura.

Rias asintio ante las palabras de la albina, Koneko resultaba ser más sensible a sentir las presencias de los Yokai por lo cual no era de extrañar qué ella fuera la primera en sentir esos cambios.

— Así es... La presencia de Yokai en Kuho se ha visto aumentada drásticamente, es verdad qué antes habían unos cuántos Yokai en estos territorios, sin embargo su número a aumentado de forma drástica durante el último mes, cómo es bien sabido los humanos no son capaces de ver a estos Yokai a menos qué ellos mismos quieran manifestarse o su poder sea algo considerable... Ellos son invisibles para los humanos, pero eso es lo qué me preocupa, qué al ser indetectables para los humanos, los Yokai pueden libremente atacarlos y ellos nunca sabrán qué les pasó, además qué sí su número sigue aumentando, pronto nuevos y poderosos Yokai pueden aparecer al ser atraídos por la concentración de energía, es nuestro deber cómo gobernantes de estos territorios velar por la seguridad de quienes habitan en ellos, por lo cual desde ahora nos dedicaremos a cazar y exterminar a estos Yokai de baja categoría antes de qué los más poderosos se vean atraídos hacia aquí ¿Entendieron? — Pregunto de manera sería la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba con seriedad a sus sirvientes.

— ¡Hai Bucho! — Respondieron en sincroniá Akeno y Kiba, Koneko estaba concentrada con su plato de pastel.

En el cual se podía observar una cara qué tenía tres marcas de bigotes a cada lado de sus mejillas y el pelo en puntas, alrededor de la cara se podían observar pequeños corazones echos de pedacitos de frutilla.

Rias, Akeno y Kiba miraban por sobre los hombros de la ojidorada el peculiar retrato de comida qué había echo, los tres se miraron antes de reír ligeramente... Koneko estaba enamorada.

— ¿Quién es el Koneko? — Pregunto con curiosidad Rias.

Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron ligeramente y dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, no se había dado cuenta qué todos habían visto su obra de arte... Una delgada línea de color rojo apareció en su rostro.

— ... — La pequeña chica no respondió nada, prefirió tomar el tenedor y sacar una buena porción de l postre destruyendo en el proceso la figura.

Sus compañeros aumentaron sus risas, realmente era raro ver ese tipo de gestos en la pequeña loli, sin embargo el gesto de Rias se volvió ligeramente serio.

— No tienes porque avergonzarte Koneko-chan... Digo... Ya estas en esa edad, sin embargo no debes de olvidar la tarea qué te confíe... Es más importante qué este chico — Dijo Rias con seriedad.

— Bucho tiene razón... Después de todo los ángeles caídos están eliminando indiscriminadamente a los usuarios de Sacre Gear y eso es algo qué no le conviene a Bucho — Apoyo el caballero rubio, Kiba.

— Ufufufufufu después de todo los ángeles caídos son mucho más peligrosos qué un montón de Yokai de baja categoría qué se están agrupando — Dijo Akeno mientras reía de esa manera tan singular suya.

— ... No se preocupe Bucho, no pienso dejar de lado mi tarea de vigilar a Hyodo Issei — Afirmó con seguridad, recibiendo cobeceadas alegres por parte de Rias — Pero... El también podría ser un poseedor de Sacre Gear...

Koneko levanto su mano mientras en ella se podía observar la fotografía de un chico muy parecido al retrato qué ella había echo con el pedazo de torta, en la fotografía se podía ver a un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo, con marcas en las mejillas y ojos azules los cuales parecían estar muy concentrados en su cuaderno, era una foto tomada a escondidas.

Todos se sorprendieron por la información obtenida.

 **...Presente...**

— ... Lo siento Naruto — Dijo la peliblanca antes de comenzar a seguir a Issei Hyodo el cual comenzó a caminar con la chica... Mirando su trasero al quedarse un poco átras de ella.

 **...En las orillas de la ciudad, en un pequeño templo (Diez minutos después)...**

En los afueras de la ciudad de Kuho, había un pequeño templo qué había estado por años abandonado, pero qué sin embargo había mantenido su buen aspecto, nadie sabe en qué época se construyó ni a qué dios estaba levantado, lo único qué sí sabían era qué cada cierto tiempo venía gente a vivir a el, aunque estos sólo duraron un mes a lo mucho, antes de marcharse, pero de pronto un día... El templo no había recibido más visitas a lo largo de veinte años... Hasta hace un mes, qué fue qué los habitantes cercanos pudieron ver cómo un camión de mudanza se estacionaba frente al templo y de el bajaban dos personas.

Un chico de cabello rubio qué asistía a La academia de Kuho y un anciano de largo cabello blanco qué caía hasta su espalda, los nombres de estos sujetos eran Uzumaki Naruto Y Jiraiya.

Los cuales ahora se podían observar dentro de el templo qué está al lado de una especie de bodega, una entrada de arco de maderas y varios árboles de flor de durazno qué estaban comenzando a florecer.

Naruto comía rápidamente de un gran tazon de ramen, mientras a su lado se podía observar un fondo lleno con el mencionado alimento, Jiraiya hablaba apasionadamente a su lado.

— "La lanza de la Bestia" es una poderosa arma creada en la época de la antigua china, escucha bien Naruto qué esto es una historia real, antes en los tiempos antiguos, los Yokai se dejaban ver todo el tiempo, era una época oscura, para combatir contra ellos los humanos crearon mediante echiceria y alquimia a "La lanza de la Bestia", pero el cómo se está historia y demás, te las iré revelando con el tiempo, escucha bien, nosotros sólo existimos para proteger está sagrada arma... La cual sólo responderá al llamado de su destinado portador... Escucha... Bien Naruto... ¡QUÉ ESCUCHES MALDICIÓN! — Grito con una gran vena en su frente, Naruto no paro de comer en ningún momento.

— ¡Más! — El chico con problemas de estatura estiro su brazo mientras en su mano se podía observar el tazon de ramen completamente vacío.

— ¡IDIOTAAAAAAA! — El puño de Jiraiya viajaba con velocidad hacia la cabeza del más joven.

Sin embargo antes de qué el puño pudiera impactar, Naruto se echo hacia el lado esquivandolo, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja con un golpe tan simple jamás podra~! — Naruto celebraba su triunfo, antes de qué un segundo puño a la sombra del primero impactara con fuerza en su boca — ¡ITEEEEEEEEEE!.

Naruto fue lanzado hacia atrás mientras sangre se podía ver qué salía de entre sus manos.

— Todavía tienes mucho qué aprende~ ¡Woooof! — Antes de qué pudiera terminar su oración, una poderosa patada impactó en el rostro del peliblanco.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja bajaste tú guardia anciano! — Se burlo el pequeño adolescente mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Jiraiya, ignoraba el pequeño rastro de sangre qué salía de su boca.

Jiraiya qué estaba de espaldas y con sus ojos en espiral, miro hacia arriba al rubio, sonrio mentalmente antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y aparecer detrás del rubio, una pequeña esfera giratoria se formó en sus manos, no más grande qué el tamaño de una pelota de golf.

— _¡Miérda! —_ Pensó con terror Naruto al momento qué se volteaba levemente justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa burlista del peliblanco.

— Serás mi ahijado y mi discípulo pero todavía tienes mucho qué aprender mocoso... _**¡Chibi-Rasengan!**_ — Exclamó con fuerza el peliblanco al momento qué impactaba con fuerza el pequeño poder en la espalda de su ahijado.

— ¡No se vale usar chacraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Grito con fuerza al momento qué sentía cómo su interior era licuado y era envuelto en una especie de torbellino mientras destruia unas cuantas paredes en el proceso.

— Para qué aprendas a respetar a tus mayores mocoso... — Dijo Jiraiya mientras veía hacia un inconsciente Naruto, qué se recuperó al escuchar su voz, pero no se levanto.

— ... Esa época qué mencionaste, pasó hace mucho Ero-sennin, de echo yo nunca he visto en toda mi vida a un Yokai, hada, dragón o lo qué sea, sólo creo en lo qué veo — Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en los escombros, en su espalda se podía observar una pequeña apertura por su ropa qué tenía forma de espiral.

Jiraiya suspiro al momento qué se acercaba a su ahijado y sus manos se cubrian de un brillo verdoso, comenzado a sanar la espalda del rubio.

— ... Uuuf... Eso se debe a qué no puedes usar chacra, la incapacidad tuya para manipular chacra bloquea tus demás sentidos, en el momento qué logrés desbloquear tú chacra un nuevo mundo se abrirá ante tus ojos, no debes de bajar tú guardia Naruto, en algún momento tú chacra despertara y podrás ver con tus propios ojos qué todo lo qué te he dicho es verdad — Dijo Jiraiya con seriedad mientras terminaba de curar a Naruto, sus ojos se cerraron levemente al ver cómo una especie de gusano rojo flotaba cerca de la espalda de su ahijado, el cual destruyó con un simple movimiento de sus dedos — _Realmente espero qué ese día llegué pronto... No podré cuídarte para siempre._

— Ya lo se Ero-sennin... — Respondió Naruto sin siquiera darse cuenta de la existencia qué Jiraiya acababa de eliminar — ¿Y qué haremos hoy?.

Ante la pregunta, Jiraiya sólo se levanto y suspiro mientras hacia un par de extrañas posees de manos, provocando qué una estela de humo se originara en sus mano en las cuales se podía observar un pequeño pergamino, Naruto puso mala cara.

— Continuaremos con lo de siempre, meditación, la mejor forma de sentir tú chacra es la meditación, mientras tú haces esto... Yo tengo asuntos qué entender así qué me iré de viaje durante un tiempo — Comentó el sabio mientras le daba el pergamino al rubio.

Naruto vio el pergamino y lo apreto levemente, siempre era lo mismo, su padrino no estaba más de un mes con el, siempre tenía qué salir a encargarse de algunos "asuntos" de los cuales nunca sabía nada, prácticamente vivía sólo, nunca logró hacer amigos dado qué se estaban mudando frecuentemente debido a los "asuntos" de Jiraiya, de echo está es la primera ves qué permanecian durante tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, por lo cual eso no pudo evitar qué el desarrollara cierta "máscara" para protegerse y mantener a todos alejados, mostrándose en público cómo un débil e inútil chico tímido, mientras su verdadera naturaleza, la cual es energética, alegre, algo calculadora y un poco sería se mantenía oculta en público, era su manera de protegerse de todos, de la decepción de perder a amigos.

— Está bien... Ahora sí qué lograre despertar mi chacra ¿Cuando te iras? — Pregunto Naruto mientras guardaba el pergamino qué seguramente tenía las instrucciones para su ejercicio de meditación.

Jiraiya se rasco la nuca mientras se daba la media vuelta.

— ... De echo me fui antes de qué llegaras, soy un clon, el verdadero de de estar ya en un avión... Bueno... Adiós Naruto — Dijo el clon de Jiraiya antes de desaparecer en una pequeña estela de humo.

— ¿Porque no me sorprende? — Pregunto a nadie en particular el rubio mientras se levantaba de los escombros.

 _Escalofrio_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente al momento qué sentía un horrible escalofrio por toda su espina dorsal, sólo gracias a estar años practicando con un padrino qué lo atacaba constantemente fue capaz de desarrollar cierto sentido para sentir el peligro, sólo gracias a eso, a sus instintos, fue qué reaccionó a tiempo para dar un salto hacia a la izquierda.

 _¡Zuuuuuum!._

Para ver pasar por su costado izquierdo una especie de lanza echa de lo qué parecía ser particulas de luz, la lanza se había ensartado con violencia en el piso de madera.

Naruto sudo nerviosamente, eso no era un ataque de su padrino, el nunca atacaba con fuerza y sobre todo nunca atacaba a puntos vitales... Esa lanza estaba dirigida a su corazón.

 _Pasos, pasos, pasos._

Naruto escucho pasos, lo qué le obligó a dirigir su atención hacia la entrada de su hogar, al hacerlo fue capaz de ver quién había sido su atacante.

Se trataba de un hombre de almenos unos treinta años de edad, usaba una especie de gabardina qué tapaba todo su cuerpo, en sus manos guantes negros y un sombrero en su cabeza, por los cuales sobresalian unos mechones de cabello negro los cuales caían por sobre sus ojos de color rojo, el sujeto sonrio con una alargada sonrisa peligrosa mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

— _**Sin duda impresionante chico, fuiste capaz de esquivar mi lanza de luz, desde tú punto ciego... Muy impresionante**_ — Dijo el sujeto mientras entraba completamente en el hogar de Naruto y en su espalda unas alas negras se pudieron ver.

Naruto retrocedio por inercia un pasó, Ero-sennin le había hablado de estos seres, el simpre creyó qué las historia del peliblanco sólo eran mitos y leyendas... Pero ahora...

— ... U-un... A-ngel caído... — Murmuro impactado,sentía cómo sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del caído mientras levantaba sus manos y en estas se formaban dos lanzas de luz.

— _**¡Oh! Así qué sabías de nuestra existencia... Pero eso ya no importara mucho... No te tomes esto cómo personal, pero son órdenes de mi jefe... Y órdenes, son órdenes chico... Será rápido, sólo cierra los ojos**_ — Dijo el caído al momento qué lanzaba con fuerza sus armas de luz, apuntando a los órganos vitales del estudiante con problemas de estatura.

Las lanza de luz se reflejaron en los ojos de Naruto, las cuales se acercaban a una velocidad alarmante.

 _¡Zuuuuuum!._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yyyyyyyyyyyy corte! Jajaja ¿qué puedo decir? Realmente me gusta dejar a mis lectores con la duda de qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo, espero qué en verdad hayan tenido una buena lectura y este prólogo no les haya resultado muy confuso, dado qué está historia se desarrolla en U/A: Universo alterno, por lo cual echos y personajes pueden cambiar a mi gusto y conveniencia, además qué sí algunas partes no entendieron lo qué quería expresar pido disculpas dado qué estoy un poco "Oxidado" pero ya me dirán ustedes cómo lo hice, se habrán dado cuenta qué usare personajes y poderes de otras series, espero les agrade.

Sin más qué decir y esperando verlos en el próximo capitulo, me despido de ustedes.

 **Atte:** Rey96.

 **Pd** : Recuerden qué cualquier, pregunta, petición, sugerencia o consejo es bien recibido, mediante Review, en cuanto sea respetuoso y sí no te gusto mi historia y sólo vienes a criticar, simplemente cierra la pestaña de tú navegar y ahorrate de escribir un comentario qué no leere.


	2. Chapter 2

— Hoooooooooooooooooola a todos, ¿cómo están mis amigos y fieles lectores?, espero qué bien, por que yo estoy muy bien, ¿y que creen? ¡Hoy es dia de actualización!, este es un capítulo cargado de emociones, donde veremos un poco sobre el pasado de Uzumaki Naruto, habilidades y poderes que el tendrá y sobre todo... ¡La aparición de la lanza de la Bestia! La cual sera la principal arma en esta historia de Uzumaki Naruto! Bueno sin mas que decir y esperando que disfruten este capítulo, yo me retiro, pero antes contestaré sus review y de hay nos vamos al capitulo.

 **Review:**

 **Mokamiharu** : Si, camarada tienes razón fue mi error, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, en cuanto a si Naruto será fuerte bueno eso tendras que descubrirlo por ti mismo hoy, en este capitulo jejeje, Si sera un harem, pero no puedo decir cuses chicas, estas se irán sabiendo a medida que avance la historia, bueno aquí naruto es el protagonista no Issei; creo que el sería como tu dices (un segundón gracioso).

 **uzumakidragneel559** : Aquí la continuación compañero.

 **el nuevo** : Gracias por el apoyo camarada y esperó que este capítulo no decepcione.

 **alexzero** : El como despertara su sacred gear se verá mas adelante camarada; Feliz año (atrasado) a ti igual.

 **Zafir09** : Buenas camarada, gracias por las correciones amigo aveces se escapan los mas mínimos detalles, graciad por el apoyo camarada y Koneko ya esta más que asegurada jejejej.

 **julianlaravazquez1:** Si amigo esto sera un Harem jejeje.

 **kuro okami 9** : Gracias por el apoyo compañero aquí la continuación.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Eso lo veras en el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 **Guest** : Gracias camarada aquí la continuación.

 **RaptorKiller** : jajajajaja gracias amigo y esta ves esperó durar mucho más, Naruto se unirá al sitri, es harem.

 **willy-kun** : Jajaja yo soy así amigo, aquí la continuación.

 **eden de orion** : Gracias amigo, aquil la continuación.

 **Gaul Galette des Rois** : Ufffff amigo es el review más largo que he leído ¡eso me agrado mucho jejejej! Por que eso significa que en verdad te gusto la historia jejeje, en cuanto a las actualizaciones, espero poder actualizar desde ahora un capitulo por semana jejej. A mi igual me agrada mucho la albina, su personalidad sin duda alguna, creo tienes razón con lo de Rias amigo ya hay muchas historias asi. Tratare de echarle un vistazo a ese fic.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Lord Frederick** : Gracias por el apoyo aquí esta la continuación amigo, disfrutala.

 **Homicidal Liu** : Me corrijo, este es el review mas largo que he leído jujujuju. No te preocupes que no tengo planeado abandonar todavía jujujujuu. Koneko siempre me agradó sobre todo esa singular personalidad suya jejeje. La apariencia de Naruto... Hoy sabras el porque se ve así jejejej. Será harem pero las chicas las diré a medida que vayan saliendo jejeje. Lamentablemente no creo que retome ninguno de mis ya fallecidos fic viejo, creo que por el momento solo tendré este jejeke.

— Con los review respondidos podemos pasar ya al capítulo, pero antes de eso en verdad quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejaron review ¡Ustedes son los que me animan s seguir escribiendo! En verdad gracias por el apoyo, espero no defraudarlos con el capítulo de hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 2:** El chico inútil parte 2.

La lanza de luz se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Naruto, el podía verla venir en cámara lenta, dos poderosas armas echas con el único propósito de asesinarlo, Naruto nunca antes ha estado en una batalla en la cual su vida este en riesgo, batallas ha tenido, después de todo su maestro y padrino es un maldito qué no dudo en ponerle más de cincuenta kilos cómo peso a la edad de nueve años para posteriormente comenzar a perseguirlo con intenciones más qué hostiles, por lo cual término desarrollando un sexto sentido, el cual nuevamente al parecer se sacaria de un apuro.

— ¡! ¡No morire tan fácilmente! — Exclamo con fuerza al momento qué daba un poderoso salto y evadia las lanzas de luz por centímetros.

Los ojos del caído mostraron ligero asombro, después de todo este simple humano había sido capaz de evadir, no una, sí no dos veces sus ataques, aunque obviamente estos no llevaban toda su fuerza, aún así era algo para estar sorprendido.

— _**Interesante... Creo qué jugare un poco contigo, humano, después de todo tengo mucho tiempo qué gastar mientras "ella" se encarga del otro humano**_ — Dijo el caído al momento qué una nueva lanza se formaba entre sus manos.

Naruto sintió cómo el ambiente se volvía cada ves más pesado, dificultandole un poco el respirar.

— _Acaso... ¿Estoy temblando?..._ — Se pregunto mentalmente al ver cómo sus piernas se movían sin su consentimiento, apreto los puños al momento qué sus ojos veían con intensidad al caído — ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!.

El realmente no entendía nada de lo qué estaba pasando, no recordaba haber echo enojar a este tipo en algún momento, tampoco lo había visto anteriormente, porque no lo recordaba de ningún lado, simplemente sus instintos más básicos, le decían qué este ángel caído definitivamente quería matarlo... Y eso lo aterraba.

— _**¿Qué, quién soy? Jajaja... Mi nombre es Donashiku, soy un ángel caído cómo tú bien mencionaste... Y el qué quiero de ti, nada realmente, sólo debo de matarte, mi jefe me dio la orden de matar a cualquier humano qué posea dentro de su cuerpo un Sacre Gear... Y por desgracia para ti... Tú tienes uno**_ — Dijo el identificado cómo Donashiku, desapareciendo a una velocidad endiablada qué Naruto no fue capaz de seguir.

Donashiku apareció delante de Naruto mientras elevaba su pierna derecha con fuerza y golpeaba a Naruto en el pecho.

— _¡Mierda es increíblemente rápido! —_ Pensó Naruto al momento qué sentía cómo los huesos de su pecho se oprimian contra su corazón — ¡Puaj! — Sin poder evitarlo escupio un poco de sangre, manchando el piso de madera.

— _**Realmente me sorprendió haber sentido el enorme poder qué poseía ese anciano de cabello blanco, y era sólo un clon de chacra... Un humano con esa cantidad de chacra podría fácilmente estar a la par de un ángel caído de tres pares de alas**_ — Dijo Donashiku usando su mano derecha para levantar a Naruto del cabello, una sonrisa afilada y peligrosa se formó en sus labios mientras levantaba su mano izquierda con la lanza de luz en ella — _**Pero tú no puedes usar chacra, solamente tienes ese gran reflejo, ni más ni menos, tampoco has despertado tú Sacre Gear, es una lastima, quizás sí tuvieras acceso a tú Sacre Gear podrías haberme dado algo de batalla, pero ... Ese no es el caso**_ — Donashiku hablo con confianza al momento qué hundía con fuerza su lanza de luz en el cuerpo de Naruto a la altura del estómago, atravesandolo de lado a lado.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa! — Realmente sentía cómo su estómago había sido completamente destruido, lo más probable es qué tuviera una hemorragia interna — ¡Cof! ¡Cof! — No debe verdad tenía una hemorragia interna al escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

— _**Muere de una vez y maldice al dios qué puso dentro de ti esa Sacre Gear... Y mientras estas en eso, maldice tú propia debilidad, chico inútil, mi nombre es Donashiku, aquel qué acabó con tú vida, recuerda mi nombre mientras mueres, y sigue maldiciendo a dios, porque de el es la culpa qué estés muriendo... Tú nombre era Natoru ¿cierto? O era ¿Naruto?... Bueno eso no importa ya... Dado qué estas a punto de morir, un cadáver no necesita un nombre Jajaja, muere, sólo muere**_ **—** Dos nuevas lanzas se formaron en las manos del ángel caído.

 _¡Zuuuuuum! ¡Zuuuuuum!_

Dos nuevas lanzas fueron incrustadas en el cuerpo de Naruto

Naruto sentía cómo perdía la consciencia poco a poco, veía borroso y las palabras del ángel caído se escuchaban muy lejanas.

— _Vaya... Pero qué forma más patetica de morir *Cof*... ¿Sacre Gear? ¿Ángel caído?... No entiendo nada de nada... *Cof*... Sólo se qué las historias de Ero-sennin eran ciertas, al parecer... De verdad qué soy un inútil... No pude desbloquear mi chacra siquiera en está situación... *Cof*... Realmente soy un inútil... Quizás es lo mejor el qué me muera... Cómo hace tiempo debí de haberlo echo... Tsuki... Tú me estas esperando... ¿No?... —_ Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del agonizante rubio, sus dientes blancos manchados de sangre rojiza.

— _**¿Sonries en tú lecho de muerte?... Realmente admirable pequeño mocoso, además de qué posees una inusual resistencia a morir**_ — Dijo el pelinegro al ver cómo las manos de Naruto se aferraban a sus lanza de luz y trataban de sacarlas de su cuerpo.

— _¿Porque?... ¿Por qué tengo tantos deseos de vivir?... No tengo nada, ¿Ero-sennin?... Ja... Ese viejo le importa más sus libros qué yo... No, no tengo nada por qué vivir, perdí todo hace mucho tiempo... Mi apellido, mi familia, mis amigos, mi aldea... Mi razón de vivir... ¿Mi aldea?... Jajajajaja será cierto eso qué dicen qué cuando estas a punto de morir ves tú vida en tan sólo unos segundos y comienzas a decir estupideces, además yo realmente no quiero ver esos recuerdos... Antes de eso... Antes de eso... Jajajajaja no se me ocurre nada-ttebayo... —_ Mientras sentía cómo la vida se le escapaba de sus manos o más específicamente era arrebatada, Naruto comenzó a recordar su infancia, comenzo a recordar un lugar donde las risas y juegos infantiles eran cosas de todos los días, donde soñaba con ser un gran... Shinobi.

— **El pasado de Naruto, seis años atrás—**

Según dicen los libros de historia y geografía, en el mundo hay cinco grandes continentes... Pero la historia del ser humano no es del todo cierta, existe cierto lugar alejado de toda civilización y tecnología qué está más allá de lo conocido hasta ahora por el ser humano, un super continente de poderosos guerreros humanos con la capacidad de manipular... El chacra.

En este super continente existe una aldea qué se llama "Konoha" o aldea oculta entre las hojas, Konoha es una hermosa aldea rodeada completamente de árboles, posee un muro gigantesco de almenos unos treinta metros de altura qué la rodea completamente, sus casas están ordenadas de tal forma qué le dan un ambiente de alguna manera especial al lugar, en el centro se encuentra la "Torre Hokage" donde es qué trabaja el líder de está aldea junto al concejo de ancianos y sabios, el líder recibe el título de "Hokage", mientras qué los ancianos y sabios simplemente son llamados "Consejeros", aunque ellos igualmente tienen cierto poder dentro de la aldea.

Justo en este preciso instante dentro de la sala de juntas del concejo y el Hokage se está llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión, donde se podía ver al maestro Hokage sentado en la punta de una gran redondela mientras qué formando una especie de círculo muchas otras personas se podían observar, las cuales veían con suma atención a un joven qué estaba en medio de todos ellos, mientras se encontraba arrodillado y con su cabeza agachada.

— ¡Se lo ruego Hokage-sama! ¡Es la única opción qué tenemos! ¡Permítame blandir a _Kemonoyari (Lanza de la bestia)_ ! Yo se qué es algo arrogante de mi parte el decir esto pero... No hay nadie más capacitado para poseer esa gran arma, más qué yo, además sí me permite usarla podríamos tener una gran ventaja en está guerra de facciones, nuestro pueblo es pequeño y no tenemos mucha tecnología, cada vez hay menos graduados de la academia ninja, los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos e incluso los dioses griegos y nórdicos han comenzado a aumentar considerablemente sus fuerzas estos últimos años, sí no tomamos precauciones y también aumentamos nuestra fuerza de combate... Seremos eliminados de está guerra y nuestra tierra, nuestra aldea y nuestras familias junto con nosotros... ¡Se lo ruego no permita qué la aldea de Konoha sea débil! — Dijo con gran convicción el joven, el cual sus rasgos más notables eran sus cabellos color negro y sus ojos del mismo color, además qué unas gafas naranjas similares a googles se podían observar en su cuello.

Los ancianos y sabios comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, debido a las palabras dichas por el joven qué no debía de tener más haya de veintisiete años de edad.

— El tiene razón de cierta forma... En estos años la fuerza militar de Konoha se ha visto muy reducida, cada vez son menos los graduados, dado qué no todos los jóvenes quieren convertirse en ninjas — Dijo una de los ancianos del concejo, un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta de cabello rubio liso y ojos verdes esmeraldas, líder de el clan Yamanaka, Inoishi Yamanaka.

— Sin olvidar qué cada vez hay más desertores qué prefieren irse a vivir una tranquila vida en los otros continentes — Secundo al rubio uno de los sabios de Konoha y también líder de uno de los clanes de Konoha, Choza Akimichi.

— ¿ _Kemonoyari_ eh?... Al parecer no tenemos más opción, sólo hace falta una pequeña chispa para qué un gran incendió sea provocado... Y sí no nos preparamos, Konoha ardera bajo ese fuego — Hablando razonablemente un anciano de cabellos castaños y gafas para mejorar su vista dijo de manera seria, anciano del concejo... Homura.

El joven qué estaba de rodillas no pudo evitar qué una alargada sonrisa se comenzara a formar en sus labios... La cual desapareció al escuchar estas palabras.

— Sí bien es cierto qué una guerra está a punto se estallar y Konoha está muy débil... No debemos de olvidar qué tenemos aparte de "Kemonoyari" a un muy poderoso elemento más... — El qué hablo fue un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta de cabellos negros atado en una cola de caballo alta qué caía por su espalda dándole una forma de piña, sus manos se encontraban juntas y la seriedad en sus palabras ocultaban una sonrisa interna.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa al haber olvidado algo tan importante, el concejo completo, compuesto por, los líderes de los clanes, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Sarutobi y Senju a excepción del Uchiha y los propios ancianos qué eran, Homura y Koharu con excepción de Danzo, sólo pudieron formar media sonrisa.

— Tenemos a Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto — Dijo el concejo completo mientras un enorme alivio se podía sentir en la atmósfera del lugar.

El joven solicitante de Kemonoyari, sólo pudo apretar las manos y dientes.

— Uchiha Obito... Tú solicitud de portar a Kemonoyari es... ¡Denegada! — Sentenció el maestro Hokage mientras se llevaba una pipa a su boca de la cual jaló un poco de humo y lo liberó mientras hablada — Cómo tercer maestro Hokage pienso qué en verdad todavía no estas listo para portar esa arma... Kemonoyari es un arma qué fue creada exclusivamente para pelear contra Yokai y demonios, es un arma maldita qué devora el alma de su usuario, Kemonoyari permanecerá sellada hasta qué yo piense lo contrario... Además debemos de pensar en el futuro de la aldea, el cual yo pienso qué está en los jóvenes... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto es la prueba perfecta de qué no necesitamos esa arma maldita, sólo nuestro propio poder — Dijo el tercer maestro Hokage... Hiruzen Sarutobi.

La mirada de Obito se ensombrecio mientras se levantaba lentamente, hizo una pequeña reverencia al momento qué se alejada hacia la salida.

— ... Gracias por su tiempo, Hokage-sama, honorable concejo, con su permiso me retiró — En ningún momento Obito levanto la vista de el suelo y nunca se vieron sus ojos.

Un silencio un poco pesado se formo en el lugar, el cual fue roto por el propio Hokage.

— Muy bien, con esto termina la junta de hoy... Propongo qué vayamos a ver a nuestros futuros guerreros, los cuales se encuentran en estos momentos entrenando — Dijo Sarutobi al momento qué se levantaba de su puesto.

— Pero antes de eso hay qué ocuparnos de algunos otros asuntos Hokage-sama, además qué debemos de almorzar Jajajajaja — Río con fuerza el líder del clan Akimichi mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello del tercer maestro Hokage.

— ... Creo qué tienes razón Choza-kun — Dijo el anciano Hokage mientras escuchaba cómo algunos estómagos habían rugido ante la mención de comida.

Todos los presentes los comenzaron a seguir a excepción de el clan Uchiha, el cual era representado por Fugaku Uchiha, y un miembro del concejo de ancianos... Danzo.

 **...Treinta minutos después, terrenos de entrenamiento...**

Los terrenos de entrenamiento eran un lugar al aire libre qué se encontraban en las orillas de la aldea, donde ninjas de la aldea de todas las edades y rangos venían a entrenar, algunos sólo venían a ver las batallas qué se llevaban a cabo aquí casi todos los días, después de todo esta es una aldea pequeña y no había mucha más diversión qué digamos, sólo hacia falta dos personas dispuestas a pelear y un determinado número de espectadores qué alcanzarán a formar una redondela de humanos, para qué literalmente los dos combatientes se partieran la madre en medio de ellos.

Los combatientes está vez se trataban de un chico de almenos unos nueve años de edad de cabello rubio en puntas y ojos azules eléctricos, el es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Mientras su oponente se trata de una chica de su misma edad de cabello corto de color negro y ojos del mismo color, dos mechones de cabello caen por los costados de su cara enmarcandola, usa una minifalda azul, una polera azul marino con el símbolo de un abanico en su espalda, típicas sandalias ninja azules, su nombre... Uchiha Tsuki.

Ambos tenían sus bandas ninjas en la frente con el símbolo de una espiral con punta, además ambos estaban en posee de batalla, la primera en atacar fue la chica Uchiha mientras formaba distintos tipos de sellos manuales.

— _**Katon: Honō de bara (Elemento Fuego: Bala en llamas)**_ — Exclamo con fuerza al momento qué su pecho se inflaba y al escupir el aire en sus pulmones una gran cantidad de pequeñas balas naranjas de fuego fueron arrojadas con fuerza.

El pequeño rubio venía venir las balas en llamas, sin embargo en ves de preocuparse o alarmarse, simplemnte comenzó a formar sellos de manos rápidamente.

— _**¡Suiton: Mizu no kabe! (Elemento agua: Muro de agua)**_ — Sin necesidad de una fuente de agua, un muro de agua fue creado de la nada al momento qué las balas de fuego estaban a punto de impactar en su cuerpo.

— ¡Tch! Igual de rápido qué siempre... Pero está ves te obligare a moverte — Dijo la pequeña Uchiha con determinación al momento qué llevaba sus manos a su porta kunai en su espalda.

— _**¡Suiton: Ekitai dangan! (Elemento agua: Balas liquidas)**_ — Sin darle tiempo de siquiera llevar sus manos a sus armas, Naruto ya había terminado con los sellos de mano correspondientes y ahora de la misma agua qué lo había protegido, más de diez compactas y transparentes balas de agua del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol viajaban a toda velocidad contra la pelinegra.

— ¡Rata de dos patas te maldigo! — Maldijo la pequeña Uchiha mientras colocaba sus brazos delante de ella en forma de "X" con el cual esperaba protegerse, sin embargo.

— _**¡Doton: Rokkukuraimingu! (Elemento tierra: Roca trepadora)**_ — Nuevamente el Namikaze terminaba una gran cantidad de sellos manuales mientras movía su boca cómo sí estuviera mascando algo — ¡Puf!.

Ante la asquerosidad de todos los presentes, el rubio inflo sus mejillas para después lanzar un gran escupitajo, el cual cayó iba directo a la cara de la pelinegra.

— ¡Waaaaa qué asco! ¡¿Pero qué intentas hacer, parecer un camello?! — Dijo la Uchiha al momento qué se cubrió con una de sus manos del escupitajo.

Sin embargo no necesito ser una genio para comprender lo qué quería hacer el rubio, dado qué al segundo siguiente qué su mano hubiera tocado el escupitajo, está comenzó a ser rodeada rápidamente por una capa de tierra, tan pesada qué provocó qué su mano y brazo cayeran al lado de manera inerte, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más cuando las balas de agua ya estaban delante de sus ojos.

— _**¡Futon: Gurētoasenshon! (Elemento Aire: Gran Ascensión).**_

Sin embargo antes de qué cualquier daño pudieran llegar a ocacionarles las balas de agua, una gran corriente dd aire la elevó unos cuántos metros evitando así las balas de agua.

— _... Nunca tuve oportunidad eh..._ — Pensó la chica pelinegra al momento qué veia cómo justo debajo suyo salía un clon del rubio qué había terminado unos cuántos sellos manuales y la había enviado a las alturas para qué no resultara dañada — _Es increíble qué me pudiera lanzar al aire con está cosa en mi cuerpo... Además nunca sentí a ese clon... El tenía varias formas de ganarme... Sin duda un chico con un gran talento para el Ninjutsu... No, un maestro del Ninjutsu._

Todos los espectadores estaban más qué asombrados de la increíble habilidad del niño, sólo tenía nueve años y ya era capaz de realizar una gran variedad de jutsus y de diferentes elementos, además está más qué claro qué poseía una gran cantidad de chacra... Por qué ni siquiera respiraba de forma irregular o almenos se veía una gota de sudor en su rostro.

— ¡Increíble!.

— ¡Cómo se esperaba de un Namikaze!.

— ¡El es la esperanza de nuestra aldea!.

Cuando Tsuki venía cayendo, Naruto hizo una posición de manos y las rocas en el brazo de la chica se hicieron pedazos, se posiciono justo donde ella iría a caer y elevó sus brazos para atraparla... Sin embargo...

— _¡Ah! —_ Exclamo en su mente Naruto.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

 _¡Boom!_

Una gran cantidad de polvo se levanto, el cual se fue despejando poco a poco, una gota en la cabeza apareció en la mayoría, al ver cómo el chico qué derrotó fácilmente a una Uchiha, ahora estaba debajo de está mientras sus ojos se encontraban en espiral y una especie de alma blanca salía de su boca, la niña pelinegra sólo se sobaba la cabeza mientras estaba en el estómago del rubio... Aunque esto no es algo qué de verdad les sorprendiera, después de todo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, posee pésimo estado físico.

— ¡Auch, Auch, Auch! — Se quejaba la ojinegra mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— ... Ganadora Uchiha Tsuki — Dijo el qué hacia de arbitro mientras levantaba la mano de Tsuki, ante la completa confusión de está.

— ¿Yo gané?... — La cual sólo duro unos segundos dado qué al segundo siguiente una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios — ¡Yata! ¡Gané, gané, gané, gané, gané, gané!.

Tsuki comenzó a hacer el baile de la victoria, para la diversión de todos, dado qué el clan Uchiha se caracteriza por poseer los guerreros más poderosos, admirados y respetados, por lo cual no era raro qué desde pequeños un gran ego, orgullo, seriedad, soberbia y confianza se pudieran ver en sus rasgos, de echo la mayoría qué ha hablado con algún Uchiha sólo piensan qué son unos arrogantes qué sólo miran a las demás personas cómo cucarachas... Por lo cual ver a está joven Uchiha completamente en contraste con lo qué se esperaría de un Uchiha... Era muy divertido de cierta forma.

— ... Tsuki-chan... Puedo ver tus bragas... — Dijo Naruto qué estaba boca arriba mientras su amiga hacia el baile de la victoria con falda encima de el, por lo cual no fue una novedad qué pudiera ver esa tela de color blanco con estampados de abanicos.

El baile de la victoria de Tsuki se detuvo y su cara se puso completamente roja.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Grito una completamente sonrojada Tsuki mientras trataba inutilmente de cubrirse — ¡No mires Ero-Naruto! — Grito al momento qué impactada con fuerza su puño en la cara del rubio.

Los adultos presentes sólo pudieron reír de las payasadas de los más jóvenes.

Sí, esos tiempos eran muy felices para todos, una aldea prospera, una alegre juventud, además de tener unos buenos talentos para ser shinobi, el futuro parecía brillante para la aldea oculta entre las hojas, nada parecía arruinar estos momentos, donde sólo las risas y los sueños inocentes de los pequeños eran algo muy divertido de ver, así fue cómo el Naruto de ese entonces nunca fue capaz de predecir los acontecimientos trágicos qué ocurririan en ese lugar y qué no sería capaz de entender.

— _**"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ — Justo en ese momento qué todos estaban concentrados mirando a la singular pareja de amigos, un horrible grito se escucho en todo el campo de entrenamiento, una mezcla horrible de distintas voces qué a la ves formában un todo y un nada.

Naruto fue capaz de ver una silueta qué estaba en la tarde de aquel día, el sol se ocultaba en su espalda, una larga cabellera negra se balanceada de un lado hacia otro producto del viento, se trataba de un hombre joven adulto, dado qué su musculatura era completamente visible, dado qué no llevaba nada en su torso, unos pantalones desgarrados eran lo único qué usaba de vestimenta, sus pies estaban descalzos y se podían ver una gran cantidad de sangre esparcida por todo su cuerpo, sus dientes eran alargados y afiliados cómo los de un tiburón, sus ojos eran rojos con tres tomes en cada uno de ellos alrededor de la pupila, sin duda era el sharingan pero estos tenían la peculiaridad de qué tenían muchas cuarteaduras en ellos, igual cómo un vidrio crisado, sin duda esos ojos eran aterradores... Pero... Había algo qué provocaba un sentimiento mucho más pesado qué esos ojos rojos... Y eso era lo qué se encontraba en la mano derecha del pelinegro... Una lanza de almenos unos dos o tres metros de largo, con el mango de madera y la lanza era de un color metálico, en su superficie se podía observar qué estaba muy desgastada dado qué se podían ver una gran cantidad de arañazos y cortes, una tela de color rojo ondeaba en el viento la cual se encontraba muy dañada dado qué estaba muy rota y apuntó de romperse.

— _... ¡¿Q-qué es... Eso?! —_ Se pregunto mentalmente Naruto, todo se había vuelto muy lento para el, podía observar el rostro sonrojado de Tsuki, las risas de los adultos qué habían estado observando su encuentro, Naruto no lo sabía pero estaba sintiendo por primera ves el instinto asesino.

Una larga sonrisa afilada y peligrosa se extendió por toda la cara de aquel sujeto, en el momento qué sonrio sus brazos prácticamente explotaron desde adentro producto de unos grandes mechones de cabellos negros qué ss envolvian alrededor de sus brazos.

 _¡Zuuuuuum!._

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror al ver cómo de un momento a otro aquel ser, había desaparecido de su vista, el cuerpo de Naruto se movió por instinto.

Tomando a su amiga pelinegra de los hombros la atrajo hacia el y rodó en el piso.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Qué estas hacie~?! — Pregunto Tsuki con sorpresa al momento qué sentía cómo su compañero la tiraba al suelo, pero sus palabras habían sido acalladas por un sonoro grito.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Todo el ambiente relajado, alegre y cálido de el lugar se vio visto interrumpido, por un sonoro grito, lleno de dolor y agonía.

No sabían qué había sucedido ni quién era aquel sujeto o monstruo... Lo único qué se podía observar es cómo al pasar por sobre el cuerpo de la Uchiha, una gran lanza estaba enterrada en el cráneo del qué hacia de referi.

— _**"¡GYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**_ — El monstruo parecía divertirse dado qué de un sólo movimiento de su muñeca el cuerpo de aquel ser humano fue completamente cortado a la mitad, por la lanza qué se encontraba en sus manos.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!.

— ¡UN MONSTRUO!.

— ¡TAIHEI!.

La mente de Naruto estaba en blanco al ver cómo el cuerpo de aquel señor qué siempre hacia de referi, caía partido a la mitad, delante de sus ojos, tampoco se dio cuenta en el momento qué su amiga Tsuki había desviado la vista para no ver esa escena y escondió su rostro en su pecho, Naruto sólo pudo observar sin hacer nada cómo todos rápidamente comenzaron a ser masacrados.

— _**"¡GYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!".**_

Esa tarde, donde planeaba solamente jugar con su amiga al tener un encuentro amistoso, impresionar a unos cuantos al mostrar su espléndido control de los jutsus qué había aprendido de los pergaminos y después terminar con un gran razón de ramen... en ves de eso, sólo pudo ver un espectáculo lleno de sangre, donde los miembros de personas volaban para todos lados, una risa sacada del propio haberno, una lanza cegadora de almas, la cual mataba sin consideración, unos ojos rojos de cristal y... De hay todo se volvía confuso para Naruto...

Tiempo después sabría qué aquel monstruo era un poseído de "Kemonoyary" una antigua lanza maldita creada para matar demonios y Yokai, pero qué eso no tenía nada de cierto, pues la lanza mataba a todo ser, un antiguo miembro del clan Uchiha qué al tratar de robarla había enloquecio por su poder, lo único qué encontraron de el, fue su mitad superior, había sido asesinado de manera inexplicable, junto a su cuerpo y rodeados por un montón de partes qué alguna vez formaron humanos, se encontró a Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y en las manos de Naruto había dos cosas, en la derecha se encontraba Kemonoyary y la izquierda... Una fallecida Uchiha Tsuki, el cómo pasó todo eso, Naruto nunca lo pudo recordar, todos sabían qué el era un prodigio, un talento sin igual para el Ninjutsu, pero qué ni con todo ese talento sería capaz de ganarle a un poseedor de Kemonoyary y mucho menos quedarse con la lanza y hacerse su legitimo portador, no tuvo qué haber algo más... Pero qué lamentablemente ni el propio Naruto sabía qué había pasado.

Pero había algo qué Naruto nunca podía olvidar, y eso era qué después de los echo ocurridos y enterarse de su posición de legitimo portador de "Kemonoyary" y del fallecimiento de Uchiha Tsuki, el no fue tratado cómo un héroe qué mató a una potencial amenaza para la aldea, no el fue tratado de... Traidor, la gente le miraba con odio y los niños con miedo, el no tenía padres, por lo cual vivía sólo, constantes ataques a su hogar se comenzaron a hacer frecuentes, nadie le vendía nada y era tratado cómo un paria... Naruto era odiado por su aldea.

Sólo pasó un mes para qué el concejo tomara carta en los asuntos, un juicio público se llevó a cabo, en la plaza central de Konoha, donde un Naruto de tan sólo nueve años se encontraba esposado y encadenado de rodillas a la vista de todos, después de todo el se había convertido en ninja y técnicamente ya era un adulto, por lo cual debía de acatar lo qué el concejo dictara.

— Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, rango Chunin, por la presente autoridad qué me ha sido encomendada por el propio concejo de ancianos y sabios de la aldea de la hoja, yo te condenó por los siguientes cargos en tú contra, robo de una de las mayores reliquias de la aldea, la lanza "Kemonoyary", la cual se encontraba en el templo sagrado, donde asesinaste a más de cuarenta monjes qué no contaban con el debido entrenamiento y qué vivían en paz, después de asesinar a los monjes, tomaste la lanza sagrada, por la cual al no poseer el debido entrenamiento, perdiste control matando a más de doce civiles y quince Shinobi de rango Gennin y Chunin, atentado y traición, una vez recuperado el control de la lanza de alguna forma, atentaste contra Uchiha Obito y Uchiha Tsuki, asesinando a ambos y robandole sus ojos para propósitos desconocidos, fingir demencia, una vez completados tus atroces actos, y al verte rodeado por cazadores especiales anbu, alegaste inocencia y pérdida de memoria qué convenientemente te libraba de tus actos, al no recordar nada de ello, fuiste dejado en libertad... Pero gracias a una exhaustiva investigación del cuerpo de policía militar de Konoha, compuesto por los más altos investigadores del clan Uchiha, se pudo dar con más de treinta cómplices qué pretendían desertar de la aldea a tú lado, para unirse a la facción de los demonios al ofrecer la lanza cómo tributo, por sí esas no fueran pruebas suficientes también se encontraron más de cincuenta testigos qué juran haberte visto entrando en el templo sagrado, dichas todas tus acusaciones y pruebas en tú contra, Yo cómo el tercer maestro Hokage de la aldea oculta de las hojas, Hiruzen Sarutobi, te sentenció al destierro, perderás el apellido qué se te había encomendado, ya no eres Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, no puedo permitir qué el antiguo apellido del cuarto maestro Hokage se manche de esa forma, ahora sólo eres Uzumaki Naruto, serás enviado al "otro continente" ya no estas bajo la protección de la aldea de la hoja, serás puesto en el libro bingo en todas las aldeas, la lanza de la bestia ya qué te ha aceptado cómo legitimo poseedor se ha combinado con tú alma y ahora vive en ti, por lo cual para evitar una posible amenaza la lanza será sellada mediante un poderoso sello en lo profundo de tú alma, aparte de eso también sellaremos tú poderoso chacra, serás un humano común y corriente, desde ahora comienza tú destierro — Un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar debajo de los pies de Naruto, al momento qué la lanza qué siempre estuvo a su lado, desaparecía en partículas de luces brillantes, Naruto sintió cómo su alma se quemaba y cómo algo se incorporaba a la fuerza, además de eso sintió cómo sus energías desaparecían rápidamente... Se comenzó a sentir cansado y con mucho sueño.

Todos los qué estaban reunidos en la plaza de la aldea comenzaron a silbar con alegría mientras algunos otros expresaban su molestia al ser el castigo "muy suave"... Después de todo algunos querían la pena de muerte.

— ¿Algo más qué decir Uzumaki Naruto? — Pregunto Hiruzen mientras comenzaba a realizar una gran cantidad de sellos manuales, mientras veía cómo la marca qué sellaba la lanza y el chacra de Naruto lentamente comenzaba a aparecer en la frente de el mismo.

Naruto levanto la vista... Sus ojos estaban completamente muertos, no expresaban nada, dos tempanos de hielo, el no había echo nada de eso, estaba seguro... Pero tratar de hacer cambiar de parecer al anciano Hokage, sabía qué era algo muy improbable.

— ... Yo no mate a Tsuki-chan... Yo no robe esa estúpida lanza y no tengo la culpa qué esa cosa me haya elegido cómo su portador... No mate a esos civiles, no mate a esos shinobi... ¡YO SOY INOCENTE! — Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas al momento qué el tercer maestro Hokage terminaba de realizar las secuencias de sellos.

— ... Qué desperdicio, habrías sido un excelente shinobi... — Las manos de Sarutobi se levantaron a la altura de sus ojos y finalizó con el sello del carnero — _**Asshuku sa reta shīru yattsu no rinku (Sello comprimido de ocho Eslabones)**_... Con este sello no podrás usar nunca más tú chacra dado qué sólo desaparecerá al momento qué tú mueras y para finalizar... Un jutsu muy conocido, con este aparecerás en alguna parte de "el otro continente"... _**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del dios del trueno volador)**_ — Cuatro anbus aparecieron al lado de Naruto y formaron un semicirculo del cual a los segundos después desapareció el rubio.

Esa fue la última vez qué Naruto vio a su aldea natal, durante unos cuántos meses deambulo en el lugar qué había caído, no entendía nada de este nuevo mundo para el, todo era muy diferente, hasta qué un día conoció a Jiraiya su auto proclamado padrino, con el cual comenzó a viajar para tratar de desbloquear su chacra de nuevo, pero nunca pudo, dado qué aunque no se viera el sello en su piel, este estaba activo, nunca más podría acceder a su chacra, aúnqué el sello sobre Kemonoyari no era tan potente, sin duda nunca más quería usarla, aunque pudiera llamarla, además qué un efecto secundario del sello qué tenía en su cuerpo es qué no creceria igual qué todos, llegado a cierta edad ya no creceria más, eso lo descibriria a los doce años, al permanecer con esa apariencia.

— **De vuelta en el presente—**

Mientras ejercía presión en sus lanzas, Donashiku sonreia con diversión al ver cómo el rubio trataba inutilmente de sacarlas de su cuerpo, negó mentalmente un humano nunca podría siquiera llegar a pensar en tener almenos un diez por ciento de la fuerza un ángel caído, aunque debía de admitir qué el muchacho tenía cierta resistencia a morirse.

— _**¡Muerete de una vez!**_ — Dijo al momento qué ponía su pie en el rostro del rubio y ejercía presión, aplastando su cráneo.

Naruto apreto los dientes con fuerza al sentir el pie del caído en su rostro, aunque no sabía el porque seguía tratando de vivir, pero sentía qué había algo qué todavía no había alcanzado a hacer, su vista borrosa se comenzó a nublado y en ves de un sólo ángel caído ahora veía a más de dos, su sentido de la percepción de la realidad también comenzó a verse afectado.

— _¡Mucho gusto mi nombre es Uchiha Tsuki! ¡Me gustan mucho tus bigotitos!._

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar la primera vez qué conoció a la pelinegra en un área de entrenamiento.

— _¿Qué cuales son mis sueños?... Mmmm realmente no había pensado en eso... Pero sí tengo una meta... ¡Me convertire en Hokage y así demostrare qué no tienen qué tenerle miedo a los Uchiha!._

Realmente esa chica era una optimista, alegre y emocional qué no media las consecuencias de sus palabras.

— _¡Felicidades Naruto-kun ya eres un Gennin! ¡Yo también tengo qué esforzarme sí quiero ser Hokage! ¡Tú sigue esforzandote para qué seas mi guardia personal para cuando sea tú jefa jajaja!._

El agarré en sus manos se fortaleció al recordar qué ella fue la única qué lo felicito, algo dentro de Naruto estaba resurgiendo con fuerza, ante la sorpresa de Donashiku qué sentía cómo sus lanzas estaban siendo lentamente levantadas.

— _Escuche qué el Hokage te dará el apellido del antiguo cuarto maestro Hokage, qué no se te vayan los humos a la cabeza... Además escuche qué le gustas a Hinata Hyuga... ¡Tú serás mi guardia así qué no... N-no tienes qué ver a nadie más qué no sea yo!._

El cabello de Naruto se comenzó a elevar mientras una especie de aura roja con negra se comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo, Donashiku abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo sus lanzas se comenzaban a agrietar.

— _Naruto-kun... ¡Mira, mira ya soy Gennin y cómo tú eres ya Chunin ahora soy tú Kohai! C-cuidame bien ¿vale?._

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe para dejar a la vista unos ojos rojos con una iris afilada y alargada cómo la de un animal, su cabello creció de manera anormal mientras en sus manos un arma se comenzaba a materializar, cada recuerdo le daba las fuerzas qué requería, sabía qué se iba a morir, había perdido mucha sangre, sus vasos sanguíneos debían de estar reventados, sus pulmones igual... Había perdido mucha sangre, sin embargo no se iría sólo, un sello apareció en su frente, el cual brillaba con intensidad antes de qué más de la mitad desapareciera, el ojo derecho de Naruto tuvo otra transformación... Se volvió de un color negro, antes de pasar a un color rojo con dos comas alrededor de la pupila, este comenzó a sangrar, el último recuerdo llegaba, donde en sus brazos se encontraba una agonizante pelinegra... La cual sólo tenía un ojo, mientras una enorme herida punzante se podía observar en el costado de su rostro.

— _... Y-yo n-no quiero morir N-naruto-kun... P-pero se qué v-vivir ahora es algo imposible para mi... N-naruto-kun... Toma mi ojo Sharingan... Implantalo en ti mismo, así siempre estaremos juntos, yo veré por ti... N-naruto-kun... Te amo..._

Una lanza se materializó en las manos de Naruto, una lanza qué tenía muchos cortes y mango de madera, una tela desgastada ondeo ligeramente, el ojo Sharingan de Naruto comenzó a girar violentamente al ver ese recuerdo reprimido, una tercera coma apareció en el, para a los segundos estas comas se unierán y formarán una especie de estrella de cinco puntas.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Grito Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos, unas de agua, otras de sangre.

— _**¡¿Qué diablos eres tú?!**_ — Pregunto impactado Donashiku al momento qué creaba en su desesperación una lanza de luz en sus manos, la cual dirigió a la cabeza de Naruto.

— ¡MUEEEEEEERE! — Exclamo el rubio al momento qué gracias al Sharingan evadia el ataque con facilidad al echar su cabeza al costado y al mismo tiempo atravesando la garganta del ángel caído.

Un geiser de sangre, roja, espesa y brillante salió de la garganta del ángel caído, la garganta estaba llena de sangre y está comenzó a salir a borbotones, en in rápido movimiento de muñecas el rubio de un sólo tajo corto la cabeza del caído, el cual pudo ver cómo su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo antes de morir, Donashiku fue capaz de ver cómo moría, en tan sólo unos segundos.

— ... — Naruto no pronunció palabra alguna al ver el cuerpo del ángel caído a sus pies, la lanza de la bestia se resbaló de sus manos y perdiendo completamente las fuerzas en sus piernas... Cayó al suelo, toda la energia qué le quedaba había sido usada en ese último ataque.

Mientras el cuerpo de Donashiku comenzaba a desintegrarse en varias partículas de energía, Naruto levanto su mano a la altura de sus ojos.

— ... Tsuki-chan, he recordado esa petición tuya... Mostrarte el mundo atravesas de este ojo Sharingan... Sin embargo creo qué lo qué te he mostrado hasta ahora no ha sido nada bueno... Sólo te mostré mis debilidades y lado patetico... — Dijo Naruto al momento qué sin darse cuenta un círculo mágico de color azul se comenzaba a manifestar al lado suyo — Mi vida no ha sido más qué mentiras y engaños desde mi destierro, use esa lanza maldita de nuevo... Se sintió horrible, miles de imágenes llenando mi cabeza de las mil y una forma en las qué podía usar esa arma para matar... Además pude sentir por un breve momento las firmas de energía de todos en está ciudad... Nunca imagine qué habrían seres de tantos tipos diferentes de razas, ni tampoco tan poderosos... Tsuki-chan... Me hubiera gustado enseñarte un mundo cómo el qué imaginamos en nuestra aldea, uno divertido, alegre, despreocupado y sobre todo misterioso... Tsuki-chan... E-en verdad siento qué t-tuvieras d-de amigo... A e-este inútil... Tsuki-chan... Me... Hubiera... Gustado... Enseñarte... Ese... Mundo... Divertido...

Lentamente los pulsos de Naruto se hicieron cada ves más débiles, sus parpados pesaban mucho y lentamente se iban cerrando, le costaba hablar y tenía mucho sueño... Al final sus latidos se detuvieron, Naruto había muerto, la prueba de ello, fue qué al segundo después de morir, una especie de tatuaje trivial apareció en su frente... El cual lentamente fue desapareciendo, al desaparecer ese sello, los efectos secundarios también desaparecieron, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a crecer, su pelo le llegó hasta los hombros y tapaban la mitad de su rostro el cual antes redondo y infantil, cambio a uno afilado y definido, los músculos en sus brazos se hicieron notar y su estatura llegó a la de un chico normal de 15 años, pero todo eso no importaba ya, dado qué estaba muerto.

El brillo azulado qué se había formado hasta el momento al lado de Naruto, se hizo más intenso, formando un círculo mágico, del cual dos personas salieron de este, la primera se trataba de una chica de pequeña estatura, aunque su verdadera edad era de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, su cabello era corto de color negro, ojos de color violeta y lentes de montura, usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuho, a su lado se encontraba una chica de su misma edad pero la diferencia de tamaño era algo realmente notable, ojos de diferentes colores, dado qué uno era color castaño claro mientras qué el otro era más oscuro, cabello de color negro qué le llegaba hasta su espalda, unos lentes de semi montura en su rostro, ella igual usaba el uniforme estándar de la academia Kuho.

Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra hacían acto de presencia, para ver una escena qué realmente no esperaban ver, una habitación echa pedazos, un cuerpo degollado de ángel caído qué estaba lentamente desapareciendo en partículas brillantes y lo peor de todo un chico de almenos unos quince años de edad, cabello rubio un poco largo, sus parpados ya se encontraban cerrados y no se podía ver qué estuviera respirando, definitivamente estaba muerto, seguramente por la gran cantidad de agujeros qué se encontraban en su cuerpo, cuatro en el pecho, uno en el estómago y dos más en los costados, lo qué sorprendió a Sona y Tsubaki es qué el chico usaba el uniforme de la academia Kuho, aunque este obviamente le quedaba pequeño, y en sus manos se encontraba ese libro de bienvenida qué se le daba a los nuevos estudiantes qué podrían ser candidatos a la nobleza de Sona, dado qué este tenía un sello mágico del clan Sitri, un sello de convocación.

Y Sona recordó qué ese libro sólo había sido entregado a dos personas, Saji Genshiro de segundo año y... Uzumaki Naruto de primero.

— ... ¿El es Uzumaki Naruto, Sona-sama? — Pregunto Tsubaki, al parecer ella había tenido la misma deducción.

— Eso parece... Aunque su apariencia ha cambiado un poco — Comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar para acercarse al rubio, ignorando el cuerpo del ángel caído, una vez cerca Sona se agacho a la altura del fallecido rubio y removio unos cuántos cabellos de su cara, pudiendo distinguir la cara del rubio de primer año — ... Sin duda es Uzumaki Naruto... Aunque parece qué llegamos un poco tarde — Dijo Sona al momento qué se levantaba y miraba el desastre qué había en el lugar, el piso manchado de sangre al igual qué las paredes _— ¿Mató a un caído sólo?._

— ¿Lo intentará convertir en demonio Sona-sama? — Pregunto la Shinra mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

Sona miro el cuerpo del rubio, al momento qué un círculo mágico aparecía en sus manos, del cual lentamente se comenzó a materializar una pieza de ajedrez color azul... Una pieza de peón.

— Realmente no me agrada la idea de convertirlo en algo qué no estoy segura de sí le agrade, así es cómo hay demonios renegados, lo cuales no querían ser reencarnados, me hubiera gustado poder hablar un poco con el... Pero ya no puedo hacer nada —Sona llevó la pieza de peón al pecho de Naruto y comenzó un cántico — "Tú qué has descendido a las profundidades del haberno, reino del dios maligno de la muerte, tú qué has caído en batalla, yo te llamó, ¡levántate, levántate! Emerge de lo profundo y pelea para mi, ¡levántate, levántate! Tú te convertiras en mi fiel guerrero, pelearas por mi, para mi y sobre todo, en nombre del clan Sitri, ¡Te ordenó qué te levantes Uzumaki Naruto!... ¿Uh? — La frente de Sona se arrugo levemente al ver qué su pieza de peón no reaccionaba en el cuerpo del chico, un poco sorprendida procedió a sacar otra pieza de peón... Con la cual tampoco sucedía nada, convocando una tercera tampoco sucedía nada, Sona se comenzó a desesperar dado qué las piezas qué ya había puesto en el cuerpo del chico comenzaban a agrietarse, un poco preocupada saco dos más, obteniendo el mismo resultado, suspirando, saco otra más... Pero está era de color plateado, al momento de tocar el cuerpo del chico, este comenzó a brillar intensamente — _Cinco piezas normales de peón y una mutada... Sorprendente._

— Al parecer lo consiguió — Exclamo Tsubaki usando su antebrazo para cubrirse del brillo.

En medio del brillo azulado se podía observar el cuerpo de Naruto, sus heridas sanaban, su color volvía a su piel palida, nuevamente la lanza de la Bestia apareció en sus manos, la cual fue tomada rápidamente, de golpe los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, revelando un ojo completamente azul con la iris rasgada cómo la de un animal, y el otro de color rojo con tres comas alrededor de la pupila.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — Fue lo más lógico qué se le ocurrió preguntar al momento qué veía cómo delante de el se encontraban dos chicas... Antes de qué cualquiera pudiera decir nada... Naruto se desmayo, pero igualmente pudo escuchar una corta oración.

— ... Bienvenido al clan Sitri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Y se acabo! Muajajajajajaja ¿a poco soy diabólico jejeje?, esta ves no tengo mucho más que decir dado que casi todo lo dije al inicio, solo me queda esperar sus comentsrios , en verdad esperó no haberlos aburrido, sin más que decir nos vemos en siete días amigos!.

 **Atte:** Rey96.

 **Pd** : Recuerda que cualquier duda, opinión, sugerencia o comentario, puedes hacerlo mediante un review.


	3. Chapter 3

— **Hola a todos mis lectores** A pasado un rato no?, jujujujuju juro que en verdad quería subir este capítulo antes pero la verdad es que no podía terminarlo, falta de inspiración y constantes bloqueos me impidan terminarlo, además que con todo eso solo he logrado hacer algo... Mas o menos aceptable (?) creó yo... No es mi mejor capitulo según mi opinión, espero y no se aburran leyéndolo, sin mas que decir y solo decir que hoy no contestare sus review nos vamos al capítulo de hoy, que es donde comenzará la verdadera historia de Naruto ahora que se ha convertido en un demonio del clan Sitri... Veamos como avanza esta historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 3:** Formando un equipo.

Su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada, no recordaba haberse sentido así no desde que había comenzado a entrenar con su padrino durante las primeras semanas, no, se sentía mucho peor, era como haber sido golpeado muchas veces por el Rasengan, la luz molestaba sus párpados obligándolo a llevarse su antebrazo a sus ojos, la cama se sentía tan bien.

— _¿Cama?_ — Un poco confundido abrió los ojos, la luz del sol tan brillante le molesto enseguida, los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, asustado se sentó en la cama, mirando sus manos — _¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? —_ Se pregunto mentalmente al observar sus manos y su cuerpo, notando que no había ninguna clase de daño en el.

Aunque había algo que si le molestaba y es que todo parecía un poco mas pequeño, mirando a sus alrededores, confirmó que se encontraba en su cuarto, era uno simple con un televisor en una mesita de noche unas cuantas películas a sus lados y a los costados unos cuantos libreros con lo que parecían ser historias, pergaminos llenos de polvo y mangas, todo estaba como lo recordaba, un poco aturdido todavía se comenzo a levantar, poniéndose las pantuflas en sus pies para no sentir el frío piso de madera.

— ... ¿Eran así de pequeñas? — Confuso pregunto a nadie en particular al comprobar que sus pantuflas le quedaban pequeñas, dejándolas al lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ignorando eso se encaminó hacia el baño de su cuarto.

Todo estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, no había nada diferente, con pereza y todavía pensado si los acontecimientos que pasaron ayer fueron un sueño o no, echó pasta dental en su cepillo y levanto la vista hacia el espejo... Una persona extrañamente conocida le devolvía la mirada a través del vidrio del espejo, tenia el cabello rubio en puntas que le caian por sobre su rostro ocultándolo un poco, un rostro afilado y definido, tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado de sus mejillas y lo que mas lo impacto fue ver sus ojos de diferentes colores y detalles, mientras que uno era completamente azul eléctrico con la iris alargada y afilada como la de un animal, el otro era de un color rojo sangre con un pequeño punto negro en el centro mientras tres especies de comas negras estaban alrededor de la pupila, la mano de Naruto fue directo al cristal siendo imitado por su reflejo.

— No fue un sueño... — Dijo Naruto mientras veia en detalle su cara, pero su atención se vio dirigida inmediatamente hacia el ojo de color rojo con comas negras — ... El Sharingan de Tsuki-chan.

Definitivamente nada había sido un sueño, todo fue real.

 **...o0o...**

Mientras Naruto se encontraba en el segundo piso de su hogar, revisando su cuerpo, en la planta baja donde los acontecimientos de anoche se habían desarrollado, se podía ver como todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las paredes destruidas habían sido reparadas, no se podía ver ninguna clase de sangre en los alrededores, los muebles que había sido destruidos estaban completamente reparados y sobre todo y lo más importante es que no había ningún cuerpo decapitado por ningún lado, la cocina estaba como si nunca hubiera recibido algún daño o se hubiera desarrollado una pelea.

Además de que la cocina completamente ordenada y limpia era algo realmente destacable, además de eso también había algo que era destacable y eso era la presencia de dos hermosas chicas que bebían tranquilamente una taza de te, estas chicas tenían el uniforme de la academia de Kuho como prendas de vestir, además de que ambas usaban lentes en su rostro, tambien había una obvia diferencia de tamaños en ellas, estas chicas son Tsubaki Shinra y Sitri Sona.

— Al parecer ya despertó — Comento Tsubaki mientras le daba un ligero sorbo a su taza, sus sentidos de demonio le ayudaban a escuchar de forma mas aguda.

— ... Eso parece, es bueno ya que estaba tardando demasiado en despertar — Dijo la heredera del clan especializado en agua.

Ambas siguieron bebiendo tranquilamente sus tazas de te durante un par de segundos más.

— ¿Como cree que se lo tome?... Digo... Ahora el no es humano... Además de ese cambio en su cuerpo — Tsubaki recordó el obvio cambio que había sufrido el chico que antes era el más bajo de toda la academia, ahora el era un poco más grande que su ama Sona.

— ... Realmente no lo se Tsubaki... Pero tengo mis teorías... Dos de echó, la primera, el se sorprende y piensa que todo lo que le sucedió fue una especie de sueño luego se da cuenta que no fue un sueño y en forma de no pensar demasiado en eso es aceptarlo rápidamente y proponerse una meta alta que lo mantenga ocupado del pensar que ya no es más humano... Un pensamiento simple de una persona simple — Fue la primera teoría de la pequeña chica, Tsubaki se sorprendió de lo rápida que era la mente de su rey — La segunda teoría que tengo por el momento y la más problemática... El se da cuenta de los cambios de su cuerpo y no le da mucha importancia, pero si se la da al echó de que ya no es humano... El tratara que lo deje libre y como no lo aceptaré el tratara de matarme dentro de dos meses... Cuando ya tenga cierto nivel de poder y crea tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo — La de ojos violetas no parecía en lo más mínimo asustada con el echó de que podría salir muerta.

— En verdad no pensé que tuviera esa impresión de mi... Shitori-senpai.

Tsubaki dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa al ver como en el marco de la puerta se encontraba justamente de quien estaban hablando, mirando a Sona, Tsubaki descubrio la ligera sorpresa en sus ojos, por lo cual dedujo que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de la prescencia del chico, un incomodo silencio se produjo en el lugar.

— ... *glup* — Sin poder evitarlo la reina trago un poco de saliva, eso se debía a que el costado derecho del rostro que antes pertenecía al chico más "Kawai" de la academia Kuho, se había ido, para dar paso a un rostro mas varonil y adulto, en otras circunstancias el realmente sería guapo... Pero el problema era esa especie de bandana con una placa de metal con el símbolo de un circulo en espiral con una punta de flecha a su costado, un corte atravesaba la placa de metal y el símbolo de forma horizontal, el corte parecía intencional... Además de que la bandana se encontraba tapando su ojo derecho a modo de parche, el resto de su ropa consistía en un chaleco verde oscuro con gorro y unos pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas.

El silencio fue roto por una estoica Sona.

— ¿Desde cuando estas hay? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Desde las "teorías" Shitori-senpai — Respondió tranquilamente el rubio mientras se acercaba hasta un mueble de donde sacó una taza, azúcar y café — Puedo preguntar ¿que hacen en mi casa?... Y sobre todo... ¿Que significa lo que dijo con "ya no ser humano"?.

Sona se ajusto sus lentes mientras veia como el rubio preparaba una taza de café, suspirando mentalmente comenzó a hablar.

— Para empezar... Nada de lo de ayer fue un sueño.. Todo fue real — Eso fue lo primero que debía de aclarar la pelinegra, a su lado Tsubaki asintió.

— ... Ya me lo suponía — Respondió Naruto mientras se veía en el reflejo de una cuchara.

— Y con lo "de ya no ser humano"... Es que tu la tarde de ayer... Fuiste asesinado por un ángel caído — Dijo seriamente — En tus últimos respiros de vida.. Tu fuerte deseo por "ver un mundo divertido" me invoco a mi y Tsubaki, yo soy un demonio de clase alta y te reencarne como mi pieza de peón, desde ayer moriste como humano y renaciste como un... Demonio, se podría decir que ahora eres de mi propiedad, despues de todo, yo te reviví.

Un silencio tenso se formo en el lugar, Sona al igual que Tsubaki, mostraron sus alas de demonio, las cuales eran negras y sin plumas, muy parecidas a las de un murciélago... Naruto se detuvo por un segundo pero no dijo nada y siguió preparando su taza de café.

En verdad esa revelación para Naruto no era muy sorprendente, ya había oído acerca de la nueva forma de los demonios de incrementar sus números de manera rápida... Humanos con ciertas habilidades o que llamaran la atención de ellos eran a menudo convertidos o reencarnados en demonios.

— _Debo de agradecer a Ero-sennin por contarme de esto... Aunque claro yo no le creía en ese entonces, es gracioso como las circunstancias nos cambian la forma de pensar... —_ Fueron los pensamientos de Naruto, cerrando sus ojos levemente y concentrándose pudo sentir una nostálgica energía correr por su cuerpo en compañía por un nuevo tipo de sensación a la par de esa _— Ademas ahora puedo comprender porque puedo sentir mi chacra de forma tan consciente por mi cuerpo, además de eso... También puedo sentir un tipo diferente de energía a la par... Esto es extraño._

Mientras Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había pasado más de un minuto en el cual no había dicho nada.

— Se que esto es algo difícil de asimilar, especialmente para nosotros que alguna vez fuimos humanos, pero no lo veas como una especie de maldición... Puedes verlo como una nueva oportunidad de vida, una en la cual puedes hacer lo que siempre has querido, somos demonios, tenemos deseos y ambiciones, puedes hacer eso, persigue tus deseos — Naruto pestañeo un poco confundido al escuchar a esa chica hablar... Si mal no recordaba era Tsubaki Shinra, la cuarta chica mas popular de toda la academia de Kuho, mientras que las otras posiciones estaban ocupadas por Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno y Shitori Souna, respectivamente.

No se había dado cuenta por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, pero quizás estas chicas o demonios, estaban pensando que el había quedado choqueado por la repentina revelación, pero ellas tenían algo de razón en pensar así, ¿estaba choqueado? Quizás un poco, pero no mucho, quizás haría caso a las palabras de la chica de ojos de diferentes colores, no... Eso era algo imposible, no podía perseguir sus sueños de forma infantil mientras lo gritaba a todo pulmón, el no tenia un deseo... El tenia un propósito, un objetivo, aquel que le había dado de alguna forma la oportunidad de tener esta segunda oportunidad, el no le debía nada a estos demonios, a quien le debía poder seguir viviendo era a Uchiha Tsuki, después de todo su deseo de "ver un mundo divertido" fue lo que las invocó.

— ... Yo no soy su propiedad, Shitori-senpai... Ahora — Naruto hablo de manera seria mientras su faceta de niño tímido y cobarde quedaba desechada — ... Salgan de mi casa.

Un poco sorprendidas por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, pero no demostrandolo, las chicas del clan Sitri se levantaron de sus asientos pero no se marcharon.

— Me temo que estas equivocado... Tu ahora eres del clan Sitri, mi nombre no es Souna Shitori, era sólo una fachada para los humanos, yo soy Sona Sitri heredera del clan Sitri de los sententa y dos pilares demoniacos y tu eres mi propiedad, Uzumaki Sitri Naruto ese es tu nuevo nombre... Y no me iré de aquí sin que antes me respondas algunas preguntas... — La postura de Sona fue firme al momento que cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos copa B.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron sin brillo al momento que resoplaba hacia el costado.

— _¿En verdad el es Uzumaki Naruto?... Su personalidad es muy distinta de como antes... Además que ese repentino cambio de apariencia..._ — Un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro de Tsubaki _— Si no tuviera ese parche... Sería como el hermano pequeño de Kiba-kun_ — Fueron los pensamientos de la pelinegra de ojos de diferentes colores.

Mientras Tsubaki tenía esos pensamientos, Sona y Naruto se miraban intensamente, era un silencioso duelo de miradas.

— ¿Sabes lo que es... Un ángel caído? — Preguntó Sona.

— La conocí anoche, esa raza — Una respuesta rápida y sin detalles fue la que recibió por parte de Naruto.

— ¿Tu mataste a ese ángel caído?.

— Si — Naruto no tenia pensado mentirle en eso, pero tampoco tenia porque darle mas detalles.

Sona arrugo levemente su frente ante las respuestas de Naruto.

— ¿Sabes porque cambiaste de apariencia?.

— No.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de poder?.

— No.

— ¿Ese ojo derecho... porque cambio?.

— Quien sabe.

Definitimanente no llegarían a ningún lado con estas preguntas y eso es algo que Sona se dio cuenta de inmediato, su nuevo peón no le tenia la más mínima confianza, no lo podía culpar, es por eso que a ella no le gustaba reencarnar a nadie que hubiera muerto, porque existía la gran posibilidad que ese nuevo demonio se convirtiera en un demonio renegado.

— ... (suspiro)... — Suspirando levemente debajo de los pies de Sona y Tsubaki se formó un círculo mágico con el emblema del clan Sitri, echo por la propia presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

— ¿Kaicho que hace? — Preguntó una confundida Tsubaki.

Sona la ignoro y miro hacia Naruto, ahora el chico era de su mismo tamaño, quizás un poco mas alto, tres centímetros quizás.

— ... Se que estas algo confundido y necesitas un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, muy bien te lo concedo, tienes todo este fin de semana para que órdenes tus ideas, nos vemos el lunes en la academia, que ahora seas un demonio no te deja libre de estudiar... Adiós Sitri Naruto — Cuando Sona dijo esas palabras Naruto noto como las comisuras de los labios de la pelinegra se elevaron levemente.

¿Ella se había burlado de el?

El circulo mágico brillo con fuerza cegando a Naruto durante unos segundos y para cuando ya hubiera recuperado la visión, estaba completamente solo en su cocina.

— ... ¿Sitri Naruto eh? — Se preguntó Naruto mientras se concentraba levemente y desde su espalda surgían un par de alas sin plumas y completamente negras, iguales a las de Sona y Tsubaki — ... Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto — Dijo al momento que hacia desaparecer las alas.

Una vez mas se encontraba sólo en su hogar, Naruto suspiro mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca, arrugo levemente su rostro al sentir el sabor amargo de la bebida, mientras bebía de su taza de café, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, caminando tranquilamente llego hasta su habitación pero no entro en ella, se quedo parado en el pasillo mientras observaba la lanza que se encontraba afirmada al lado de la puerta.

— ... Como diría alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo... Que problemático — Murmuró por lo bajo mientras le daba el ultimo trago a su café.

— **Academia Kuho (Club de investigación de lo oculto), 10:30 A.M, Sábado—.**

Aunque no lo pareciera, la academia de Kuho nunca cerraba sus puertas, ni siquiera los días sábados o domingos y eso se debía a las personas o mas bien demonios que venían a este lugar a reunirse, siendo unos de lo clanes de demonios mas importantes del infierno aunque los que estaban aquí solo poseían el apellido de quien creo esa fama, los clanes Sitri y Gremory, aunque en este momento solo se podía observar al clan de demonios Gremory en su respectivo club, aunque fueran clanes aliados los Gremory ni los Sitri se rendían cuentas, se podría decir que si Rias o Sona agregaba una nueva pieza a su séquito, no tenia porque ir corriendo a contárselo a la contraria.

Por lo cual en estos momentos mientras rendía su informe de lo que había visto hasta el momento mientras cumplía con su deber de vigilar a Hyōdo Issei, Tōujo Koneko no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que podría haber sucedido con su compañero de clases.

— ... Y eso es todo lo que vi Buchō — Informó la pequeña albina mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a comer de unos cuantos pasteles que estaban cerca de ella.

La cara de Rías se había llenado de preocupación ante la mención de ángeles caídos, pero no era porque le preocupara el castaño de segundo año, si no mas su preocupación se debía a su reina, mirándola de reojo pudo ver como esta se encontraba sonriendo y sirviendo un poco de té a Koneko, pero ella sabía que esa sonrisa era muy falsa, conocía demasiado bien a su reina para saber que ella estaba sumamente molesta y que lo único que quería hacer era desplegar sus alas y cazarlos, pero ella sabía que no haría eso, ella se lo había ordenado.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones respecto a su reina.

— ... ¿Buchō no ha sido... Invocada? — La pregunta había venido desde los labios de la mas pequeña de todas, Koneko la miraba con un sentimiento en sus ojos que no supo describir.

— Mmm a decir verdad... No — Respondió de manera sincera mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a su mentón en un gesto pensativo.

— ... — Koneko asintió en silencio y luego volvió a comer de sus golosinas.

La habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente mientras Akeno se sentaba en un sillón y comía galletas al lado de Koneko, una sonrisa falsa siempre en sus labios que solo Rias podía ver, Kiba estaba un poco apartado mientras veia un antiguo libro sobre armas poderosas, mientras que Rias estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio pensado en que hacer con respecto a Issei, el chico tenia altas probabilidades de tener un sacred gear poderoso, pero estaba siendo acechado por ángeles caídos quizás para matarlo o agregarlo a sus filas, no estaba segura.

De pronto en medio de la habitación un circulo mágico azulado con un símbolo que reconoció como el del clan Sitri apareció y comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

— _Asi que alfin llegas Sona... Me preguntó que te habrá entretenido tanto como para llegar tarde_ — Fue lo que pensó Rias mientras sonreía levemente, su amiga era una maniática de la formalidad y para que llegara tarde algo realmente importante debía de haberla entretenido.

Tal como pensó Rias, del círculo mágico se materializó la heredera del clan Sitri, pero no estaba sola dado que a su lado derecho se encontraba su reina Tsubaki mientras que a sus costados se encontraba toda su nobleza, la pelinegra como era costumbre tenia su rostro estoico de siempre, una reina de hielo intelectual o mas bien "Rey".

— Buenas tardes, lamento la demora Rias... Estaba atendiendo cierto asunto — Dijo Sona de manera tranquila mientras daba unos cuantos pasos y se sentaba en un sillón, su nobleza se posiciono rápidamente a sus espaldas.

— Mmm luego me contarás de ello Sona — Dijo Rias mientras sonreía con un poco de burla, veía un futuro de hacer que su amiga dejara de ser tan sería si la molestaba un poco.

Quería que volviera a ser divertida.

— En efecto, después te hablare de ello, dado que concierne a mi nueva pieza — Esa información no sólo tomo desprevenida a Rias, si no que a todo los presentes especialmente a la nobleza de la Sitri que no estaba enterada que tendrían un nuevo compañero.

— ¿Quien es Sona-sama? — Pregunto Momo una integrante de la nobleza de Sona.

— De seguro es Saji-san de segundo el era uno de sus candidatos — Aporto su opinión Tsubasa otra pieza de la nobleza de Sona.

Las demas integrantes del clan de Sona asintieron en acuerdo, Sona las miro de reojo y vio como todas asentían, ignorando eso miro en dirección donde sentía una fuerte mirada, sus ojos violetas se encontraron con un par de ojos dorados.

— _Según la información que Tsubaki recoleto en esta semana, Tōujo Koneko esta interesada sentimentalmente en Naruto, no se de donde lo habrá conocido... Según Rias, Koneko no es una chica a la que le interesen esas cosas o así es como siempre lo ha demostrado... Tendré que hablar de esto con calma si no quiero provocarla, no es que le tenga miedo ni mucho menos, es solo mi amistad con Rias la que me obliga a decir esto con mas tacto_ —Penso para si misma la heredera Sitri mientras mantenía la mirada sobre esos ojos dorados.

— Bueno después hablaremos de eso — Dijo Sona mientras volvía su atención hacia la pelirroja heredera del clan Gremory.

— Tienes razón — Estuvo de acuerdo Rias mientras hacia una señal de manos con la cual Akeno se acerco hacia ella con una carpeta con informes.

— Aquí tiene Buchō — Dijo Akeno mientras le entregaba la carpeta y volvía a su puesto al lado de su rey.

Esta acción había sido imitada por Tsubaki, quien también le había entregado una carpeta a su rey.

— Muy bien, con esto ya podemos empezar a rendir informes de nuestras actividades de este mes, de acuerdo a la alianza que mi clan Sitri y el clan Gremory han formado con el fin de controlar y proteger esta ciudad — Sona hablo con seriedad mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

— (Suspiro) — Rias suspiro con aburrimiento mientras veía a su amiga tan seria, mirando a los costados pudo ver que los únicos que prestaban atención a lo que ellas estaban haciendo eran ella, Akeno, Tsubaki y la propia Sona, mientras que el resto de la nobleza de Sona se había dedicado a conversar entre ellos o con Kiba y Koneko.

— _Definitivamente Sona es muy seria con estos asuntos... Deberíamos haberlo echo en un baño japonés como había querido yo..._ — Rias hacia como que prestaba atención mientras su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, mientras que Sona rendía su informe seriamente, Tsubaki lanzaba miradas ocasionales a Kiba que estaba siendo acosado por las peones de la Sitri y Koneko que extrañamente había comenzado a prestar atención a las palabras de Sona mientras evitaba ser alimentada por las obispos Sitri que la trataban como una mascota.

— **Calles de la ciudad de Kuho— 12:20 P.M—.**

Como era normal en una ciudad, una gran cantidad de gente se podía observar, caminando con paso veloz hacia sus destinos, también se podían observar a algunos que simplemente vagaban por las calles mientras observaban lo que ofrecían las distintas tiendas del lugar, también se podían observar a algunos adolescentes que estaban en citas amorosas, mientras veía a todas esas personas, Naruto que estaba sentado en un banco cerca de la plaza del lugar, no pudo evitar mirarlos con aburrimiento, Naruto vestía las mismas ropas de esta mañana con solo la diferencia que ahora en su cintura se encontraba una especie de bolso pequeño además en ambas piernas se encontraban dos estuches amarrados con vendas y a su costado derecho se encontraba la lanza de la bestia, obviamente estaba oculta por muchas vendas que la envolvían para no llamar la atención de los policías por porte ilegal de armas.

— ... Un demonio... Me preguntó que ira a pensar Ero-sennin — Murmuro entre dientes mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Mami, mami, mira ese chico tiene algo en su ojo!.

— ¿Mmm? — Sintiéndose algo observado el rubio volvió su vista al origen de esa voz para observar a una pequeña niña que le estaba apuntado con el dedo, frunciendo levemente la frente se dio cuenta que no llevaba la bandana tapándole su ojo Sharingan, se la había quitado porque le daba un poco de calor llevarla puesta sobre la cara, hoy era un día caluroso después de todo.

— Shhh no lo mires debe de ser uno de esos lunáticos — Oyó decir Naruto a la que debía de ser su madre, mientras se volvía a cubrir su implante Naruto tomo la lanza que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en su costado y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la plaza de la ciudad de Kuho, alejándose de todo el bullicio.

Mientras caminaba por aquel parque, no pudo evitar pensar en los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo, obviamente no pudo evitar ver su radical cambio físico, eso debía de ser por haber muerto y el sello que había sido implantado en su cuerpo había desaparecido, pero habia algo que no podía ignorar y eso era el increíble aumento en sus capacidades físicas, no estaba seguro si se debía a que nuevamente el chacra circulaba libremente por su cuerpo o por su reencarnación en demonio... Además de que la luz del sol lo molestaba de sobremanera, haciendo pensar que las mejoras en sus capacidades se debía a su transformación en demonio, aun así con esa desventaja no importaba mucho debido a que traía mas pro que contra, su oído había aumentado miles de veces su capacidad auditiva y además podía observar con claridad en la oscuridad, eso lo descubrió al observar en un callejón oscuro en el cual pudo ver sin dificultades.

Pero nada de eso le importaba mucho que digamos... Su cuerpo ya era así quiera o no, ademas que sus ojos habían sufrido una especie de cambio, no estaba seguro si se debía al Sharingan o a la influencia de Kemonoyari, pero ahora podía ver con claridad los distintos tipos de energía que circulaban en el ambiente y además de ver a ciertas criaturas que antes solo había oído hablar de ellas, Yokai, ahora podía verlos claramente de distintas formas y tamaños, no parecían peligrosos dado que sólo flotaban a su alrededor sin hacer mayor cosa.

Ademas que no eran muy grandes que digamos, hasta RL momento el mas grande era una especie de gusano del tamaño de un perro chihuahua.

— _Según Ero-sennin... Hay muchos Yokai inferiores que circulan en el ambiente y que no poseen mayor inteligencia, pero que si un gran número de ellos se agruparan en un mismo lugar, formarían una existencia mas poderosa que pondría en riesgo a las personas... Un Yokai de clase D... Definitivamente debo de agradecerle cuando vuelva_ —Naruto iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a caminar por cierto sendero del parque que no estaba muy concurrido.

Habia llegado hasta una especie de almacén abandonado, el ambiente había cambiado de forma drástica, ya no se veía ningun ser humano por los alrededores y un ambiente pesado se había echo notar, solo en ese instante Naruto se dio cuenta que se había salido bastante del camino y del parque.

— ... Creo que me he perdido... — Hablo para si mismo mientras se rascaba la nuca — Además de que se siente un asqueroso instinto asesino.

 _¡Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!._

Justo después de decir esas palabras, la lanza de la bestia comenzó a vibrar en sus manos y un insistente zumbido se comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza.

— ¡La lanza! — Naruto miro sorprendido como la lanza se había elevado unos centímetros y todavía mas al ver como las vendas que el le había puesto para que no la vieran eran enviadas lejos y sobre todo se sorprendió todavía mas al sentir un increíble aumento de poder en su cuerpo, su cabello también crecio rápidamente y le llego hasta media espalda.

Definitivamente algo lo estaba acechando desde las sombras... En los arboles se pudo observar como un par de ojos completamente blancos se abrieron, estos centellaban maldad.

— **Definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte... Ni siquiera son las dos de la tarde... Y una deliciosa presa a venido por voluntad propia a mi nido... Fufufufufufu estoy realmente excitada, mis hilos no dejaban de vibrar con cada paso que dabas al acercarte, pequeña presa** — Una voz que definitivamente no era humana se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar, los dos ojos que antes observaban a Naruto, cambiaron de color blanco a uno lila rojizo, además de que encima de estos dos pares mas de ojos mas pequeños se abrieron, una gran sonrisa con dientes afilados como los de una bestia se pudieron observar.

— ... Ero-sennin tiene razón... No presto atención a mi alrededor-ttebayo — Reprendiendose a si mismo, Naruto comenzó a observar en el ambiente en el cual se encontraba, el día soleado y algo caluroso en el cual estaba hasta hace solo unos momentos, se había ido, en su lugar un cielo de color purpura se había echo notar no tenia nubes ni sol, los pocos arboles de verdes hojas por los cuales había estado caminando fueron reemplazados por arboles muertos y sin vida, podridos y horribles, además de que por cualquier lado se podía observar como una gran cantidad de finos hilos blancos se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar, además de unos cuantos capullos de los cuales se podían observar como partes humanas sobresalían de los mismos.

— ¡¿Pero que es esto?! — Dijo Naruto realmente sorprendido mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, al hacerlo unos cuantos "crack" "crack" se escucharon mirando hacia sus pies vio que lo que se había roto era el cráneo de un humano que hace tiempo que había pasado a mejor vida — ... E-esto realmente no tiene buena pinta ¿no?.

— **Fufuffufuf si te has asustado por eso... Entonces seguramente ahora te aterraras... No puedes huir a ningún lado, estas dentro de mi sello, no hay escape alguno una vez dentras en el... Aquí en este lugar yo soy la "Reina", moriras en este lugar —** Poco a poco una figura comenzó a salir de entre los arboles, lo primero que Naruto pudo distinguir fueron unas largas y delgadas patas tan negras como la noche, ocho para ser exactos, además de una gran calavera de color blanco, lo siguiente que pudo distinguir fue unos grandes pechos seguramente de copa DD, que eran cubiertos por una fina tela de color morado, unos brazos semi humanos dado que desde el codo hacia abajo una especie de caparazón del mismo color que las ocho patas, lo cubría por completo, además de que sus dedos eran afilados y peligrosos, su abdomen era visible al igual que su ombligo, una especie de tela tapaba su intimidad su rostro era el de una joven mujer de al menos unos veinte años de edad de cabello color lila plateado.

Naruto estaba en presencia de una Arachne o mujer araña, una clase de Yokai con la mitad del cuerpo de una hermosa mujer mientras que su otra mitad es de una gigantesca araña, este Yokai se alimenta de cualquier ser vivo al envolverlos con sus telas y inyectándole un potente veneno que deshace todos los huesos y entrañas dejando solo la piel intacta para posteriormente comenzar a beberlo como una especie de batido, también suelen aparecen ante humanos jóvenes para copular y una vez terminado el acto procederán a comerlo.

— ... — Naruto no dijo palabra alguna mientras miraba fijamente al Yokai mujer que se encontraba delante de sus ojos, estaba concentrado plenamente en ella... Su mirada seria y sus ojos analíticos no se despegaban un solo segundo de esta nueva amenaza.

— **Y dime... ¿Como quieres morir?** —Preguntó la mujer Yokai mientras pasaba uno de sus peculiares dedos por su lengua.

La lanza de la bestia vibraba en sus manos.

— **Academia Kuho, club de investigación de lo oculto, hora 2:30 P.M—**

—... Eso seria todo lo que hemos estado haciendo durante este mes, contratos, vigilancia y protección durante las noches como habíamos acordado, lo mas destacable seria la continúa presencia de ángeles caidos durante la noche y los asesinatos de posibles poseedores de Sacred Gear, de echo ayer Koneko vio como una ángel caído hacia contacto con alguien que tengo en vista para ser mi posible peón — La que hablaba fue Rias Gremory mientras le extendía los informes a Sona, esto era una especie de resumen, de todo lo que habían estado hablando.

Sona asintió mientras hojeaba los papeles.

— ... Si todo lo que has dicho concuerda con lo aquí descrito, en cuanto a mis acciones seria casi lo mismo, contratos, vigilancia durante el día, donde las apariciones y actividades de los Yokai se ha visto increíblemente activa, pero por el momento solo Yokai de clase D o inferiores son los que han aparecido, lo más relevante que el clan Sitri ha echo hasta el momento seria la inclusión de su nueva pieza de peón — Dijo Sona mientras dejaba los papeles a un costado y se ajustaba sus lentes.

— Así que es un peón — Comento Rias al momento que dejaba los papeles que le había pasado su amiga al lado — ¿Y quien es? ¿Alguien de la academia?.

Sona asintió mientras sentía como todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y se concentraban en ella, nuevamente la mirada más punzante era la Tōujo Koneko.

— Si... Es alguien de la academia.. Uzumaki Naruto de primer año.

Cuando Sona dijo esas palabras la mayoría se sorprendió, dado que el chico mas débil en apariencia sin rastro alguno de magia o algún otro poder se había convertido en su pieza, las mujeres del clan Sitri obviamente se les vino a la mente la imagen de un nervioso chibi-naruto que veía con terror cómico como de su espalda surgían un par de alas, suspiraron enternecidas, ese chico sin duda era la mascota de la academia, el de las mujeres.

—... Naruto — Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la siempre inexpresiva peliblanca que ahora había desechado por completo su apariencia de chica sin emociones — ¡¿C-como pudo pasar eso?!.

Rias miro sorprendida a su torre, muy diferente de cuando la había conocido, sus emociones eran perfectamente visibles en su rostro, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo o cualquier otro, Sona hablo nuevamente.

— En efecto, la noche de ayer, Uzumaki Naruto fue seguido por un ángel caído hasta su hogar, no es un misterio que el tiene altas probabilidades de poseer un Sacred Gear, por lo cual... Fue asesinado — Esa información congelo a todos, Koneko sintió como un balde de agua fría caía por su espalda, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su rey.

— _S-si... No le hubiera echo caso a Buchō... Habría seguido a ese ángel caído... Y-yo pude haber echo algo... Yo lo vi cuando estábamos en el puente... Mientras vigilaba a ese pervertido de Hyōdo Issei... Naruto_ — Ante la sorpresa de todos, un aura azulada comenzó a desprenderse del pequeño cuerpo de la peliblanca, los ojos de Rias se abrieron en shock al ver como un par de orejas de gato blancas aparecieron en la cabeza de su torre y una cola blanca salia desde su falda, sus ojos dorados se rasgaron como los de un felino.

— ¡Koneko! — Exclamó con fuerza Rias mientras se levantaba de su asiento y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la Nekomata — ¡Calmate Koneko tu verdadera forma!.

Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron levemente al observar una blanca cola que se balanceaba por sus costados, su respiración se encontraba agitada por lo cual dando grandes bocanadas de aire lentamente se comenzó a tranquilizar, llevándose sus manos hacia su cabeza pudo sentir esas orejas peludas.

— ... Lo siento Buchō — Cerrando sus ojos y suspirando por ultima vez sus orejas blancas y cola desparecieron lentamente mientras se volvían a adentrar en su cuerpo.

— (Suspiro)... Realmente te gusta ese chico ¿no es así? — Dijo Rias mientras sonreía levemente al ver como la cara de su torre se volvía completamente roja.

— ... — Sin decir nada Koneko solo se volteo para que no vieran su rostro.

— Pff jajajajajajajjajaja — El rostro de Koneko solo se volvió mas rojo al escuchar como pequeñas risas se escapaban de sus compañeros, todos habían comenzado a reir a costa suya.

— _Al parecer Tōujo Koneko no sera ningún problema mientras Rias este cerca para mantenerla bajo control —_ Sona observaba con satisfacción como la callada chica volvía a su lugar y continuaba comiendo, claro sin despegar sus ojos dorados de su persona.

Fue en ese preciso momento que una idea surgió en la mente de la heredera del clan Sitri, si todo resultaba bien, quizás y podría obtener algo más de información del pasado de su nuevo peón.

— ... Es interesante el ver como tu torre se ha puesto de este modo ante la sola mención que Uzumaki Naruto se ha convertido en uno de "mis" siervos... Me gustaría saber mas de ello... ¿Acaso se conocen de antes? — Los anteojos de Sona brillaron con fuerza al momento que sentía como el aura mágica de la Nekomata se elevaba.

Ante la pregunta de la pelinegra, varios asintieron en de acuerdo, dado que parecia que la albina estaba interesada en el rubio, algo bastante raro debido a la naturaleza de la chica, y eso es algo que Rias se preguntaba también... El como alguien había logrado traspasar las barreras que esta chica había puesto y al parecer con suma facilidad.

— ... No tengo que responder nada, Kaichō, usted no me da ordenes — Los ojos de Rias se abrieron con asombro al escuchar a su torre hablarle con ese tono de voz a alguien de clase alta.

— ¡Koneko! — Exclamó Rias preocupada.

— No te preocupes Rias... No me molesta — Dijo rápidamente Sona mientras sonreía levemente con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios que nadie noto.

— Gracias Sona... Pero es verdad que yo también tengo curiosidad el como llegaste a interesarte por Uzumaki Naruto... Después de todo el es un humano común y corriente... Hasta hace poco... ¿Te molestaria contarnos? — Pregunto Rias mientras se acercaba hasta Koneko y acariciaba su cabeza.

— ... Si Buchō lo dice... No tengo opción — Respondió la chica con problemas de estatura.

Mientras todo esto se estaba desarrollando con todos prestándole la máxima de la atención a Koneko, un poco mas apartada de todos, Himejima Akeno se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, su mente pérdida en cosas que ella consideraba más importante.

— _Hombres... Solo viven para gastar oxígeno, seguramente la historia de Koneko será simple... El es muy guapo, amable y tierno... Que estupidez, los hombres son crueles solo piensan en ellos mismos y en su ego, no les importa dañar a otros con tal de sobrevivir ellos mismos... Y si ese hombre era un humano antes, es mucho peor... Seguramente ante la mas minima dificultad solo se rendirá_ — Los pensamientos de Akeno se vieron interrumpidos por una repentina exclamación.

— ¡QUE ERAS LA MASCOTA DE UZUMAKI NARUTO!.

Al parecer la charla con Koneko llevaba un tiempo que había iniciado.

— **Dentro del sello de la mujer Yokai araña (Tiempo relativo, sucede al mismo tiempo que los echos en el club de investigacion de lo oculto)—**

— **... Y dime... ¿Como quieres morir?.**

Cuando esas palabras escaparon de los labios de aquella mujer, Naruto entendió que de esta no saldría sin pelear.

— ... Uf (suspiro)... Que molestia... — Murmuro el rubio mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza, tomando el largo cabello dorado que caía por sus costados y espaldas — _... Esto debe de ser un efecto secundario de haber activado el poder de la lanza... Este cabello solo sera una molestia al pelear... No es que la vaya a atacar directamente, el taijutsu no es mi fuerte... Por lo que creo no habra ningún problema, además siento como mi chacra y esa otra energía se han multiplicado por diez... Debo de estar a la par con un "Kage" en cuanto a chacra se refiere... Tsuki-chan, observa cuidadosamente a través de este ojo Sharingan que me diste... Donde quiera que estés._

Naruto miro con aburrimiento a la mujer Arachne, mientras hacia algo completamente estúpido al parecer de la mujer... Se sentó tranquilamente mientras cruzaba sus piernas en la posición de flor de loto y colocaba hay su arma mata Yokai.

— **¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!** — Le recrimino la Yokai mientras lo miraba entre sorprendida e ofendida.

Naruto la ignoro por el momento y tranquilamente llevo una de sus manos a su banda ninja y la elevo de su ojo, revelando que mantenía el mismo cerrado, para no gastar chacra inútilmente, dado que el Sharingan no era un poder de el... Si no uno trasplantado, por lo cual no podía desactivarlo y la única forma de no gastar chacra era tapándolo y cerrando su párpado, dado que si lo mantuviera activo todo el tiempo supondría un gran desgaste mental y de chacra dado que estaría grabando en su mente todo lo que viera, razón por la cual la opción mas lógica es solo usarlo en batalla.

— ... Nada realmente, esta es mi posee de pelea ¿o esperabas que me volviera loco y comenzara a gritar que he visto a un "monstruo"?, como seguramente habrán gritado todos estos idiotas que cayeron en tu trampa... ¿No es asi? —Dijo Naruto de manera calmada al momento que abría por completo su párpado... Revelando un ojo rojo con tres comas negras alrededor de la pupila que giraron un par de segundos antes de detenerse.

La Arachne se vio un poco impresionada por la tranquilidad que estaba tomando este humano al hablar con ella... El no reaccionó como todos.

— _¡U-un monstruo!._

— _¡Wuaaaaaa no me comas!._

— _¡Nunca me comerás asqueroso ser!._

— _¡Eres horrible!._

Agitando su cabeza levemente para alejar esos recuerdos, miro con un poco mas de atención al chico en cuestión, sin dudas se trataba solo de un adolescente, un mocoso, pero había algo en el que le hacia dudar de su apariencia, y eso eran dos cosas... La extraña lanza que estaba apoyada en sus piernas, su repentino crecimiento de cabello... Y lo otro era ese extraño ojo rojo que parecía estarla mirando a cada segundo.

— **... Sin dudas eres alguien... Extraño...** — Murmuro mientras se llevaba un par de dedos a su boca, para comenzar a sacarlos lentamente mientras una especie de hilo parecía conectar su boca con sus dedos **— ¿Ya has conocido a un Yokai?.**

— Mmmm... No, nunca he conocido a un Yokai... Pero si he conocido a un ángel caído... Por lo cual no me parece extraño que seres como tu, Yokai, hadas, fantasmas, conejos voladores e incluso dragones tienen una gran probabilidad de existir de verdad... Gracias a ti ahora mi mente esta mas clara... Además de que un Yokai de clase D, como tu sera perfecto para comenzar, después de todo a sido un buen tiempo en el que no he combatido, quiero ver en que nivel estoy-ttebayo — Comento Naruto mientras sonreía.

— **A-acaso... Dijiste... Y-yokai de clase D... Jaja... Jajajajajaja... ¡Jajajajajajaajajaja¡ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MUERTO! ¡PENSABA DEJARTE COMO MI MASCOTA, PERO AHORA SOLO TE MATARÉ!** — Una oscura sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer yokai al momento que escupía una gran cantidad de tela de araña desde su boca.

La red de araña se dirigió rápidamente en direccion hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, el cual fiel a sus intenciones no mostro emocion alguna al ver venir las telarañas.

— _**¿Acaso en verdad no pensara moverse?**_ — Penso al ver como el rubio no se movía de su lugar y esperaba pacientemente el impacto, sin embargo justo al momento que ella pensaba esto, las manos de Naruto se comenzaron a mover a una increíble velocidad que solo serian comparable a un borrón de velocidad.

Los seis ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormes al reconocer esos signos de manos.

— ... **Dotōn: Sō no dobei (Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra de una capa)** — Exclamo Naruto al momento que golpeaba el suelo con las palmas de sus manos, del cual a al instante un muro de tierra emergio a maxima velocidad deteniendo el impacto de las redes de hilos de araña, el muro sufrio una ligera cuarteadura — Asi que no fue suficiente con tan solo un capa eh... Interesante.

Naruto sonrió con entendimiento al momento que sus manos nuevamente se comenzaron a mover a una velocidad cegadora, solo en ese instante el cuerpo de la mujer Arachne pareció reaccionar.

— _**¡Esos movimientos de manos!... Esa banda en su cabeza y ese símbolo en la placa...**_ **¡No puede ser¡ es imposible que uno de ese maldito clan este aquí!... Gurēto bakugeki u~ebu (Gran bombardeo de telaraña) —** En ese mismo instante una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de telarañas comenzaron a salir a una velocidad mas que espeluznante desde la boca de la Yokai quizás fue cosa de planeacion o no, pero Naruto también había terminado sus sellos manuales en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Sūiton: (Elemento Agua: Gran marejada Demoniaca).

Los ojos de la Yokai no pudieron evitar abrirse de la impresión al ver como una gran cantidad de agua se hacia presente de forma mas que inesperada alrededor del cuerpo del rubio de cabello largo.

El agua alrededor de Naruto giraba de forma furiosa por alrededor de todo su cuerpo, la Arachne retrocedió un par de pasos al ver como una especie de cabeza demoniaca de agua se comenzaba a formar unos ojos verdes y brillantes centelleaban deseo de aplastar y destruir todo a su paso, sus impactos de telarañas no hicieron ningún efecto sobre el agua, la cual ante una nueva posición de manos de su creador se dejo ir con toda su fuerza sobre ella.

— **¡¿Como puede ser que un maldito ninja se encuentre en este lugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...? —** Las aguas furiosas se precipitaron sobre ella su cuerpo arrastrándolo por sobre el suelo, llevándose con ello unas cuantas ramas y escombros.

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo en el que Naruto veía como la Yokai era prácticamente derrotada por una sola de sus técnicas se levantó mientras se concentraba y hací desaparecer el poder de la lanza de la bestia que le había sido otorgado por la misma, volviendo su cabello a su estado normal, también cubrió su ojo Sharingan ya que no lo necesito en esta batalla.

Caminando lentamente se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la vencida criatura Yokai, llena de escombros y barro, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban con sangre ya que el haber sido arrastrada por el suelo le provoco mas de una herida.

— **J-jajaja... Esto es realmente... Humillante... Perdí contra un ninja... Ademas es un... Mocoso —** Hablando con dificultad expresó sus pensamientos de derrota, después de todo se supone que un Yokai tiene casi la misma esperanza de vida que un demonio o incluso un ángel, pero ella es aun joven, no vivió más de veinte años, algo realmente humillante dado que sus demás colegas Yokai vivirán por lo menos unos cien años antes de comenzar a pensar en devorar humanos, no es que ella hubiera querido, bueno quizás un poco, pero solo hizo con el fin de defenderse de aquellos que iban tras de ella por la simple razón de ganar fama o volverse mas poderosos, al derrotar un Yokai de clase D como ella, no es que obtuvieran mucha fama, pero por algo siempre empezaban los novatos, o los mercenarios, por eso es que odiaba a los ninjas además de a los mercenarios como magos y hechiceros, dado que siempre la estaban cazando para obtener ingredientes para sus pociones en el caso de los mágicos o por alguna misión en el caso de los ninja.

Cerrando sus ojos espero el inminente final, seguramente el mocoso le arrancaría la cabeza como prueba de que termino su misión, sonriendo levemente se entrego a su muerte a manos del chico de cabello rubio.

— **... —** Sin embargo pasado unos minutos nada sentía, no al contrario en ves sentir frío o dolor una extraña y cálida energía se comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos observo incrédula como su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en las piernas del niña y como las manos de este brillaban en un color verde, las cuales tenia apoyada en su cuerpo y hacia que lentamente esas heridas sangrantes se desvanecieran así como el dolor — **¿Porque me estas curando... Ninja?... Si yo soy tu enemiga... ¿Pretendes no cumplir tu misión?.**

Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de este chico, el era extraño.

Naruto sonrió alegremente y continuo curando a la Yokai al momento que comenzaba a hablar.

— Realmente no tengo nada contra ti... La que comenzó todo esto fuiste tu cuando dijiste que me Comerías... Algo que no creo, realmente no se si tengo buen sabor-ttebayo — Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso al mover sus manos cerca de los pechos de la chica, dado que también habían heridas hay y tenia que curarlas.

— **pero eso no explica el porque me curas** — Comento la Arachne mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia el costado al sentir una agradable sensación cerca de sus pechos y sonrojándose levemente.

— Bueno... Realmente soy un ninja... Y como tu debes de saber que algunas veces estos tienen misiones de exterminación... Aunque no se si seres sobrenaturales cuenten... Pero yo ahora soy un ninja renegado y no me concierne el dejarte viva o matarte, simplemente te curo porque no soy un asesino, además... Que tu me ayudaste a comprender un poco mas de mis habilidades... Ahora que soy un demonio-ttebayo — Dijo Naruto con algo de amargura en su voz.

— **... Ya veo... Antes eras un ninja pero ahora eres un demonio, eso explicaría el poder demoníaco que emana de ti** — Ya conocia el nuevo método que tenían los demonios para aumentar sus filas, Evil pieces, artefactos con la forma de piezas de ajedrez capaces de transformar cualquier criatura en un mestizo con demonio, además también era capaz de traer los muertos a la vida.

— Así es jejejeje — Riendo Naruto continuo curando a la Yokai mientras pensaba en la última petición que le había echo convocar a esa chica del clan Sitri — ... Yo solo quiero ver un mundo divertido, no soy un guerrero, no soy un héroe, no soy nada especial, solo soy alguien que fue desterrado de su hogar y que ahora solo busca conocer un poco mas de este extenso mundo... Un mundo divertido es lo que quiero ver.

Un poco sorprendida por las palabras del ninja la mujer Arachne sonrió con algo de tristeza.

— _**Realmente sólo eres un niño después de todo... Este mundo es cruel y despiadado, no tiene nada de hermoso, nada vale lo suficiente... Tu pequeño sueño sera destruido y tu te volverás igual que este mundo...**_ — Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como ese calor que provenía de las manos del chico se habían detenido, ahora su cuerpo no le dolía en ninguna parte.

— ... Pero se también que si estoy atado a un demonio, no podre ver ese mundo divertido, por eso debo de volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para poder cuidarme por mi mismo, pero también se que si estoy solo esa meta se me volvería mucho más fácil, el escaparme de mi "dueña" pero solo me volvería alguien sin emociones que solo piensa en todo lo que ha perdido y no piensa en todo lo que podría perder... Por eso me gustaría tener un equipo, el trabajo en equipo es importante, necesito camaradas... — Naruto se levantó mientras se sacudía el polvo y posicionaba su lanza en su hombro derecho sonrió ligeramente mientras veia a la Yokai — Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y estoy en busca de camaradas que me ayuden a cumplir mi sueño a cambio yo les ayudare a cumplir los suyos... ¿Tu mujer Arachne quieres ser mi primer camarada y cumplir nuestros sueños mientras nos ayudamos mutuamente?.

Naruto sonreía abiertamente mientras le extendía la mano, ella pensó si era la sonrisa mas inocente o la mas estúpida que había visto en mucho tiempo.

— **... Camaradas eh... Podría traiciónarte en cualquier momento sabes.**

— No importa, asumiré el riesgo.

— **¿Porque quieres que sea tu camarada?.**

— Tus ojos me demuestran que has sufrido mucho...

— **¿Mis ojos?... Mis ojos son horribles al igual que todo mi ser.**

— Mmmm tus ojos no son horribles... Son bonitos... Al igual que toda tu apariencia.

— **... Lo dices... ¿En serio?.**

— Lo digo en serio jejejeje.

— **¿No mientes?.**

— Jajajajaja no miento, eres muy bonita... M-me gustan tus piernas.

— **N-no** **digas c-cosas vergonzosas idiota!.**

— P-pues tu preguntaste!.

— **... Dices que tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ¿Cierto?.**

— Asi es.

— **... Mi nombre es Rachnera Arachne... Mi sueño es dejar de tener esta apariencia.**

— Jeejeje un gusto Arachnee-san... Yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño.

Mientras hablaban Naruto y Arachne, el paisaje o ambiente se comenzó a desvanecer lentamente mientras volvían a la realidad o fuera del sello de la Yokai, en medio de ese parque donde Naruto había comenzado su caminata, ya era bastante tarde por lo cual no había nadie cerca, un poco mas haya donde se encontraba una fuente de agua, se podía observar como había una gran cantidad de sangre esparcida por todo el cemento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake: Un ninja llamado Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ... Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, no se acerquen a mi y no me hablen y nos llevaremos bien —.

Aquellas frías palabras salieron de la boca de un pequeño Naruto, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta el mentón y le cubría sus ojos, su ropa consistía en un chaleco de color marrón y buzos estilo ANBU, estaba descalzo ya que en sus pies no se podían observar que llevara calzado alguno.

Las palabras de Naruto resonaron por todo el salón de clases donde es que ahora se encontraba, los muchos estudiantes o aspirantes a ninja de su misma edad, los cuales consistían en su mayoría por los herederos de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha.

El maestro de ese entonces, un Chūnin de Iruka Umino, solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara mientras negaba ante las palabras del chico descalzo.

— _Es tal y como dijo Hokage-sama un chico que prefiere la soledad y aislamiento... Llevándolo a tal extremo que estubo mas de seis meses viviendo en el bosque de la muerte... Espero que Hokage-sama sepa lo que hace_ — Fueron los pensamientos de Iruka mientras veía al chico — Muy bien gracias Naruto por esa... Presentación tan original... Ahora toma asiento... Mmmm... Al lado de Hyūga-san creo que hay uno...

Antes de que Iruka pudiera continuar con su parlamento, fue bruscamente interrumpido.

— Me niego... — Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta estar al lado de la nombrada Hyūga, la cual era una chica de la misma edad de Naruto, cabello azulado oscuro y ojos perlados.

Ex-Heredera del clan Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga.

— E-etto... S-si q-quieres p-puedes s-sentart- — Hinata una chica muy tímida trato de mostrar amabilidad mientras señalaba el puesto que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Todos los presentes vieron con algo de asombro como el rubio solo la ignoro y comenzó a caminar mirándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos directamente a los ojos, enviándoles un pequeño mensaje silencioso al igual como lo haría una bestia o animal.

La mirada de Naruto se detuvo en cierto chico de cabellera anaranjada, un hijo de civil que tenia aptitudes para ser un buen ninja.

— ¡Q-que es lo que quieres! — Pregunto con su vos un poco temblorosa pero tratando de esconder su miedo.

— ... Quitate quiero ese asiento — Dijo Naruto con voz tranquila pero de alguna manera era amenazante.

— ¡¿Que?!.

— ...

— ¿Lo dices enserio viejo?.

—...

— *Glup*... P-pero por allí hay otros...

—...

— M-me retirare enseguida j-jejeje.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el rubio había echado de su puesto a ese chico sin decir una sola palabra, realmente era el tipo de persona que no le agrada a nadie.

— _El podría ser un buen rival —_ Penso cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color mientras veia fijamente al rubio descalzo.

— Que persona tan desagradable.

— Problemático.

— Da algo de miedito no.

— ... Mis insectos están algo nerviosos.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de los alumnos, Iruka solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara mientras suspiraba mentalmente.

— _Ni siquiera es tu primer día y ya te hiciste enemigo de todos mocoso_ — Fueron los pensamientos de Iruka hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

 _ **¡Paaaaf!**_

Y eso fue la puerta abriendose estruendosamente mientras una agitada chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, hací su acto de presencia, usaba una polera de manga larga de color celeste y pantalones negros y sandalias ninja azules, en su espalda una mochila, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente señal de estar agitada por seguramente venir corriendo.

— ¡LO SIENTO IRUKA-SENSEI ME QUEDE DORMIDA! — Exclamo la chica mientras inclinaba su cabeza y espalda mostrando que detrás de su polera el símbolo de un abanico era perfectamente visible.

— _Y aquí otro problema..._ — El Chūnin se masajeo el punte de la nariz y solo agito la cabeza — Solo toma tu lugar Tsuki.

— ¡Hai!.

Mientras camina hacía su lugar el cual era el puesto de la esquina al fondo del salón la uchiha no captó o vio al nuevo integrante de la clase.

Ignorando todo Iruka procedió a comenzar su clase.

— ... Muy bien, el día de hoy evaluare su desempeño en Tai-jutsu así que vamos a ir al campo de entrenamiento número ocho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Capitulo Finalizado camaradas, esperó y se hayan divertido leyéndolo ya que ese es mi objetivo jejejejeje bueno como no tengo mucho que decir me voy despidiendo, si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia estare feliz de leerla en tu review.

Atte:Rey96.


	4. Chapter 4

— Hola a todos soy Rey96 aquí trayendoles otro capítulo de la historia que cada vez se pone más interesante agradezco a las siguientes personas que han enviado sus review.

 **UzumakiDragneel 559, Red sombra, White Kurama, Bladetri, Gjr-sama, Mokamiharu, alexzero, Enightmare, James Anderson, Sky Boss 72, Aroldo, Zafir09, Homicidal Liu, Chugoku no Doragon, Deaht man, TaoRyu, VCRATOJMNZOTG, Alex012, ichimaruuu, Ronald v2, el nuevo, Loko89772, Wolf1990, Jack480 y Gonza.**

— Agradesco a todas estas personas que me enviaron sus review con sus felicitaciones, preguntas y sugerencias, en cuanto a las preguntas las contestare ahora mismo...

— **¿Sona y Tsubaki en el Harem?.**

 **R:** Creo que la respuesta es un si en cuanto a Sona, con Tsubaki todavia no estoy muy seguro.

— **Naruto con gafas para ocultar su Sharingan...**

 **R** : No es una mala idea y ya se me ocurrio como las conseguria, agradesco a la persona que me dio la sugerencia.

— **¿Issei reencarnado en demonio y con harem?.**

 **R:** A mi personalmente me agrada el personaje en algunos aspectos, tambien lo odio en mucho otros, por lo cual no veo probable que tenga un harem, solo sera como el tipico idiota pervertido, lo siento Issei confórmate con el anime.

— **¿Habra una sola pareja para Naruto?.**

 **R** : Esto es un harem por lo cual seran varias.

— **¿Koneko mascota de Naruto?.**

 **R** : En el capitulo de hoy se sabra.

— **¿Cierta gatita negra fue la mascota de Naruto al igual que Koneko?.**

 **R** : En el capitulo de hoy.

— **¿De donde salio la Yokai Araña?.**

 **R:** Ella salio de un manga llamado "Monster musume no iru nichijo" tambien hay un anime, esta buena la serie para los amantes del Ecchi (me incluyo).

— **¿Naruto sabe el "Sennin mode"?.**

 **R:** Por el momento eso es un area desconocida para el. Y sobre Buhocosmico01 al parecer tiene mucho trabajo por el cual no puede continuar sus historias.

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco HishSchool DxD.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Recuerdos.

* * *

En una tranquila noche en la ciudad de kuo, en donde las estrellas brillaban levemente en el cielo debido a la iluminación de la ciudad, el parque era el único lugar donde se podía observar al menos unas cuantas de estas maravillosas creaciones, en ese parque donde las ligeras brisas movían las hojas de estas plantas y donde donde mas de alguna flor de estos caía al suelo, en medio de ese parque donde lo mas distinguible era aquella pileta donde se reunían algunos adolescentes y hacían declaraciones de amor, tontas y cursis... Sin embargo hace un par de minutos ese no fue el caso dado que un chico de nombre Hyodo Isse fue apuñalado en este mismo lugar por la que había sido su novia por un día, un ángel caído que se había acercado a el con tal de descubrir si tenia algún artefacto peligroso en su cuerpo, lo cual fue confirmado y ella procedió a eleminarlo, sin embargo aquel chico sería salvado por Rias Gremory un demonio de clase alta que lo haría parte de su nobleza como peón, ocupando sus ocho piezas como pago por traerlo a la vida, algo parecido a lo que le habia pasado a Uzumaki Naruto hace solo un día atrás.

Y hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, un circulo mágico con la figura de una cabeza de araña sonriendo y mostrando la lengua de color morado, apareció de pronto en medio de ese parque, justo al lado de la mencionada.

De ese circulo mágico emergió Uzumaki Naruto y su recién compañera, Rachnera Arachnera la cual cabe mencionar que estaba con algunos cuantos rasguños en su cara y su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas estaban infladas en una especie de berrinche.

— **Tch! Rayos yo no quería dejar mi nido —** Reclamo Arachnera chasqueando la lengua.

A su lado Naruto solo sonrió, mientras apoyaba la lanza en su hombro derecho.

— Matar humanos no es bueno Arachnee-san, no es divertido, te vuelves cada vez mas distante y poco a poco dejas de sentir quien eres en realidad, tu corazón se va perdiendo por cada nueva víctima... — Comentó Naruto con seriedad mientras sus ojos parecían estar en otro sitio.

— **... ¿Mmm?... ¿Y tu como sabes eso?... ¿Acaso has matado a alguien? —** Pregunto de forma ironica la mujer cerrando sus ojos.

Naruto la ignoro al momento que observaba sorprendido el cielo.

— ... Al parecer ya es muy de noche eh... — Comento.

— **Mmmm... Eso no es nada de otro mundo dado que al estar en mi "nido" el tiempo varia... Mmm se podría decir que ya ha pasado un día desde que entraste al nido... —** Explico de manera casual y algo aburrida la mujer Yokai.

— Ah eso lo explica jajajajaja — Riendo despreocupadamente Naruto acepto esa explicación — Espera... ¡¿Dijiste que ya paso un día?!.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban cuadrados y sus dientes parecían los de un tiburón al momento que se subía a la espalda de Arachne y la comenzada a pisar como tratando de matar a un insecto, aunque claro para Arachne que media cerca de dos metros de alto y cuyo cuerpo no seria tan fácilmente destruido era como sentir la molestia de una pulga.

— ¡Idiota eso significa que mañana ya es lunes! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! — Naruto todavía en su forma de lanza liberada (Cabello largo y ojos rasgados) se quejaba infantilmente contra la mujer.

Una vena roja apareció en la frente de Arachne al momento que levantaba una de sus manos la cual se podía observar que estaba convertida en puño y una vena roja sobresalía de ella también.

— **¡No es mi culpa idiota!** — Exclamo con enojo la chica al momento que le daba un fuerte zape al rubio en la cabeza.

¡Puuuf!

Arachne observó sorprendida como Naruto al recibir ese golpe obviamente fue enterrado en la tierra sin embargo una nube de humo lo rodeo... Para al segundo siguiente quedar con la forma de un chico de al menos unos doce años de edad, su apariencia de alguien normal de quince años de edad había sido reemplazada por una imagen infantil de el mismo.

— Jejejjee sin duda estar contigo sera divertido... ¿Are? ¿Que le pasa a mi voz?... Mmm mis ropas me quedan bastante grandes ahora... — Naruto ignorando los ojos como platos que tenia Arachne y la misma quijada desarticulada, se observó en la lanza, viendo su antiguo y familiar rostro de niño — ... Con que es esto, al parecer he vuelto a ser como era.

— ¡¿ **Q-quien demonios eres tu gaki (mocoso)?! —** Impactada debido al brusco cambio del chico Arachne se preguntó si había decidido bien al seguir a este mocoso.

Naruto ahora con su antigua apariencia solo río y se volvió a subir en la espalda de Arachne, apoyando su lanza en su hombro derecho comenzó a hablar, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

— Soy el mismo de siempre jejejeje, al parecer se acabo el tiempo que pudo estar en esa forma... No es algo sorprendente — Naruto explicó de manera aburrida.

— **Con que es así... —** Acepto la vaga explicación la chica yokai, un circulo mágico apareció debajo de sus patas, este tenia una imagen de una araña de caricatura que sacaba la lengua, el circulo era de color morado.

— ¿Sucede algo Arachne-san? — Pregunto confundido el rubio al ver el brillo en los pies de la Yokai.

— **No caminaré por las calles de esta ciudad aunque ya sea de noche... Nos iremos en un circulo mágico... ¿Como ha cuanta distancia y en que dirección se encuentra tu nido? —.**

— _¿Mi nido?_ — Pensó confundido el rubio de apariencia de infante, a los segundos una especie de ampolleta apareció sobre su cabeza — ¡Ha te refieres a mi casa-ttebayo!.

— **¡Lo que sea solo dime donde esta!** —

— Bien bien... — Naruto se llevo sus dedos a su barbilla en un gesto pensativo — ... Mmm dirección norte... Siete kilómetros y medio... Llegaremos a una pequeña colina en donde se encuentra un templo... No tengo idea a que deidad esta eregido.

Asintiendo la yokai cerro sus ojos y a los segundos después un fuerte brillo comenzó a rodearlos a ambos, mientras sentía como desaparecía, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar su mano con cierta preocupación.

— _... Se supone que ese sello había sido removido completamente... Solo debo de suponer que todavía quedan algunas ataduras en mi cuerpo... Mierda que problema, quizás solo pueda estar en la forma verdadera durante unos cuantos minutos... Ufff necesito volver a investigarlo, aunque me había rendido anteriormente creo que ahora que puedo mantener un poco de manejo sobre el chacra, mi investigacion avanzara mas rápido... No quiero esta forma para siempre._

Pensamientos deprimentes rondaban la mente de Naruto, al momento que desaparecían completamente.

* * *

— Residencia de Sona Sitri (Hora: 23:40) —

* * *

Contrario a lo que pensarían muchas personas o demonios que conocían a la actual heredera del clan sitri, el lugar donde ella vivía no era nada ostentoso, todo era relativamente común, lo único sorprendente seria que toda la propiedad estaba a su nombre, algo imposible para una estudiante común, pero no imposible para un demonio como ella.

Usando solo una polera de color blanco por la cual se podian notar levemente sus pezones dado que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con sujetador (aunque en verdad casi no lo necesitaba) y un short de color azul oscuro, Sona se encontraba tirada en su cama mientras veia el techo de color blanco de su habitación, la cual no era nada del otro mundo, su cama una mesita de noche al lado de esta y un ropero, no necesitaba nada mas, sus libros y demas cosas que usaba para investigar se encontraban en otra habitación, otro punto a destacar seria que ahora ella no llevaba sus clasicos lentes.

— Fuuu... — Soplando para mover los molestos cabellos que se habian caido a por frente de su rostro la heredera Sitri creo un pequeño circulo magico de color azul con el simbolo del clan Sitri en el, una pequeña cantidad de agua se habia materializado en sus manos, con la cual comenzó a minipular al momento que movia sus dedos tal cual lo haria un titiritero — ... ¿Su mascota eh?.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente se diriguio a los echos que habia oido hace un dia.

* * *

 **FlashBack**

* * *

Mientras Akeno se apartaba un poco de los demás, dado que no le interesaba escuchar como como es que se conocieron o como su compañera se había enamorado del chico de primer año, las demás escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de la mas pequeña de todos.

–Muy bien comienza contándonos como es que se conocieron, si es muy vergonzoso para ti te esperaremos jejeje – Rias si que se estaba divirtiendo al ver como el rostro pálido de su torre se volvía completamente rojo y algo de vapor comenzaba a salir por sus orejas.

–Hai Bucho – Asintio la peliblanca mientras suspiraba un par de veces para calmarse, un par de segundos después Rias, Sona y Tsubaki además de las otras chicas presentes a excepción de Akeno y Kiba que no les interesaba mucho que digamos, le prestaban la máxima de las atenciones a la Nekomata.

–… Antes de comenzar me gustaría preguntarles… ¿Qué saben de los Ninjas?.

Las presentes solo arrugaron levemente la frente, ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar, sin embargo la chica que nunca se tomaba algo como una broma, ni aunque esta lo fuera, fue la que contesto.

–Los ninjas, podría darte dos breves resúmenes – Comenzó a hablar Sona mientras se ajustaba sus lentes, todos le prestaron atención – La primera seria la de este lugar, donde aquí los ninjas son unos antiguos guerreros que alguna vez fueron unos campesinos, molestos con el reino levantaron sus armas en contra de ellos, sus tácticas de combate siempre se regían por actuar desde las sombras, matando silenciosamente y con el uso de venenos en dardos y flechas, con el tiempo ellos estuvieron cas¡ a la misma altura que los Samurái.

Explico Sona brevemente, porque si se ponía a decir todo lo que sabia de los ninjas de este continente, solo acabaría cansado a los presentes y aburriéndolos.

–Tal como se esperaba de Sona – Comento Rias con algo de admiración, aunque a ella le gustara Japón y sus distintos tipos de festividades, no se había fijado mucho en la historia que digamos, quizás en algún tiempo mas decida comenzar a ver de algo de historia.

–Así que los ninjas eran campesinos humanos… ¿Quiere decir que solo son humanos, un tipo de antiguo guerrero cierto? –Pregunto Reya un peón de Sona.

–Correcto… Sin embargo, existe otro tipo de ninja y es el mas problemático – Dijo Sona, intuyendo hacia donde se dirigían las palabras de la chica mitad Nekomata.

– _El… ¿Mas problemático? –_ Pensaron todos en sincronía.

–… Lo que dice Kaicho es verdad, hay dos tipos de ninjas, el primero es los guerreros de este continente, simples humanos… Pero hay otro tipo de ninjas, o como son conocidos en su tierra… Shinobis, los Shinobis son humanos, sin embargo son capaces de usar un tipo de energía que se podría decir esta a la par con la energía demoniaca… El chacra es esta energía que ellos usan, humanos con la capacidad de pelear en casi igualdad de condiciones con un demonio, solo con la diferencia que el demonio puede volar gracias a sus las – Explico Koneko, todas prestaban atención a las palabras de la albina, bueno a excepción de Kiba y Akeno, aunque el rubio se había acercado cuando mencionaron algo de humanos con un tipo especial de poder.

–¿Ellos pueden pelear contra demonios? – Pregunto Rias un poco sorprendida, no había muchos humanos que fueran capaces de pelear a la par de un demonio.

La que continuo la explicación fue una Sona que se mordía un poco su pulgar derecho, levemente, pero se podía notar un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

–Efectivamente como dice tu torre Rias, estos Shinobis son capaces de pelear en igualdad de condiciones, dado que usan el chacra, aunque no es el chacra que se encuentra a su alrededor como lo hacen las Nekusho, si no que ellos han desarrollado la capacidad de crear su propio chacra mediante entrenamiento y experiencia mental, son humanos poderosos, no es de sorprenderse de que estés tan desinformada, de echo pensaba que yo era la única que sabia de ellos, los Shinobis viven en su propio continente y no interactúan con otras razas, ellos se aislaron del mundo, ahora son como una especie de clan – Termino de decir la Sitri mientras sentía ese presentimiento de que todo esto se iba a complicar mas y mas.

–Vaya eso no lo sabia – Comento la pelirroja.

–¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Uzumaki Naruto? – Pregunto Tsubasa, otra sirviente de Sona.

Fue el turno de Koneko de seguir hablando mientras ignoraba la pregunta de la chica.

–… Muy bien, con que sepan eso me basta, ahora el como lo conocí fue mientras aun estaba con… Nee-sama…

Ante esas palabras el rostro Rias se volvió algo complicado, esta era una historia de quizás cuando aun escapaba de su hermana de los demonios que querían hacerla parte de sus noblezas por sus increíbles capacidades para el uso del Senjutsu, un don natural con el cual nacían solo las Nekomatas Nekusho, mientras Rias pensaba esto, Koneko comenzó su historia.

– **Narración de Koneko–**

 _Esto fue cuando aun estaba con Nee-sama, en aquel entonces no recuerdo muy bien el porque, pero si lo que tenia en mente es que vivíamos moviéndonos de un lugar a otro, Nee-sama decía que era debido a nuestro "poder especial", tiempo después descubriría que las personas que nos perseguían en aquel entonces eran demonios de distintas casas que buscaban nuestro poder en el uso del Senjutsu, el chacra que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor y que es parte de la naturaleza, recuerdo que Nee-sama dijo que iríamos a un lugar donde el uso del chacra era algo común y que en ese lugar les seria mas difícil a los demonios encontrarnos, dado que habrían muchos usuarios de chacra._

– _Este lugar se llama el continente Shinobi, iremos hay, dado que sus habitantes a pesar de ser humanos son capaces de usar el poder del chacra, es la mejor opción que tenemos._

 _En ese entonces, solo nos teníamos a nosotras dos, sin padres, sin hermanos, hermanas, tíos o abuelos, ni siquiera teníamos nombres, solo la presencia de la una hacia la otra, en esa época yo realmente confiaba y amaba a mi hermana._

 _Nee-sama ya tenia conocimientos sobre el uso de varias técnicas, entre ellas estaba el poder crear círculos de teletransporte, por lo cual llegar al mencionado "continente Shinobi" no supo ningún problema, lo malo es que en aquel tiempo ella no tenia muchas reservas mágicas, además de que llegar a ese lugar, le quito mucha energía, temiendo de que nos pudieran encontrar, decidimos adoptar formas de… Gatas, nuestra especie es la única que nace con ese don, podemos variar de apariencia, desde ser una completa humana a ser unas simples gatas, ademad de que nos podíamos de alguna forma, ser una especie de hibrido entre humana y gata, es la forma que tomo cuando salen mis orejas y cola._

 _Una vez que tomamos forma de gatas, nuestra siguiente meta era llegar hasta una de las mencionadas, "grandes aldeas Shinobi", por todo ese continente habían muchas aldeas, algunas mas grandes que otras y otras mas pequeñas, pero la meta de Nee-sama era llegar a la que se decía ser la aldea mas fuerte de todas, "La aldea escondida entre las hojas" o simplemente "Konoha", después de viajar alrededor de una semana sin descanso, durmiendo a la intemperie y comiendo frutas que encontrábamos a lo largo del viaje, para mi esos días fueron muy tranquilos, dado que Nee-sama podía dormir tranquilamente sin tener que hacer guardia, después de la semana, llegamos a un gran aldea, sin comparación alguna a las pequeñas en las que habíamos estado antes, esta tenia enormes y grandes muros alrededor, un gran bosque la rodeaba, sus edificios eran grandes y altos, pero lo mas sorprendente eran los cuatro rostros tallados en piedra en la montaña mas alta, estos representaban a los lideres que alguna vez gobernaron esta aldea, era algo increíble._

 _Además de que yo aunque no fuera una genio en el uso del Senjutsu, podía sentir como una gran cantidad de chacra se reunía en este lugar en especifico, en las personas también se sentía chacra, algunos tenían mas que otro, algunos eran oscuros y fríos, mientras que otros eran algo cálidos, pero sin duda habían dos inmensos chacra que pudo sentir, el primero el cual se encontraba en el edificio mas alto de toda la aldea, era tranquilo y solemne, mientras que el otro, el cual provenía de lo mas profundo de la tierra, era oscuro y siniestro, mientras nos preguntábamos si quedarnos o irnos de este lugar debido al chacra oscuro._

– _¡Demonio!._

– _¡Vete de aquí!._

– _¡No te queremos!._

– _¡Tu solo deberías estar muerto!._

 _Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, mientras caminaba por la calle y era insultado, además de que le arrojaban piedras y basura, un chico, de la misma edad mia, paso por delante de nosotras, su cabello estaba largo y era de color rubio, estaba sucio y todo enredado, su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos, usaba una polera de manga corta y pantalones azules, además de que iba descalzo, en su rostro unas curiosas marcas parecidas a bigotes, este chico era sin duda odiado por su propia raza, por su propia gente, lo despreciaba, en sus ojos y sentimientos pude ver ese increíble odio, además de que había algo que me sorprendió… Chacra, tenia dos tipos de chacra, el suyo era brillante, calido, si lo tuviera que describir con algún color seria con el dorado… sin embargo Nee-sama, me dijo algo mas._

– _Es cierto que su chacra es muy calido-nya… Pero además el posee otro tipo de poder… Por el momento nos quedaremos a su lado-nya._

 _Nunca entendí las acciones de Nee-sama en ese entonces y creo que hasta el dia de hoy no he sido capaz de entenderlo, pero en ese entonces no me importo mucho que digamos, yo solo le hacia caso a Nee-sama, asi que comenzamos a seguir al niño por toda la aldea, el seguía recibiendo el mismo desagradable trato a donde fuera que el vaya, aunque le decían demonio, nunca fui capaz de sentir energía demoniaca provenir de el, no, solo ese chacra calido y brillante, era la primera vez que sentía un chacra asi, incluso el chacra de mi Nee-sama era oscuro y algo extraño en ese entonces._

 _Después de estarlo siguiendo por mas de media hora, el finalmente se aparto de donde hubieran personas alrededor, llego a una especie de campo de entrenamiento, en el cual se podía ver una especie de estanque agua alrededor, fue en ese momento en el cual… Desaparecio de mi vista, solo pude ver como donde antes estaba ahora cinco especies de cuchillos se encontraban clavados._

– _Increible-nya, esquivo cinco ataques dirigidos a sus puntos vitales-nya._

 _Su apariencia no tenia nada que ver con su increibe agilidad, Naruto, era rápido, agil y además de eso…_

– _Jutsu clones de sombras._

 _Solamente fui capaz de ver cuando cinco copias perfectas de el, fueron creadas de la nada, sus manos estaban haciendo un sello parecido a una cruz, las cinco copias comenzaron a mover sus manos de manera extraña para mi, pero podía sentir como el chacra dentro de ellos comenzaba a moverse._

– _Elemento viento: balas de aire._

 _El primer clon expulso de su boca una serie de compactas balas de aire semi transparentes, estas chocaron con fuerza contra una roca, en la cual al ser destruida, mostro a un sujeto con una gabardina negra y una mascara blanca con un la palabra "Raiz" escrita en ella._

– _Elemento Fuego: Flor del Fenix._

 _Pequeñas balas de fuego anaranjado salieron de la boca del segundo clon, estas apuntaron a la copa de un árbol, nuevamente un sujeto con mascara y gabardina salio de entre las ramas._

– _Elemento tierra: Gran ascencion de pilares._

 _El suelo bajo nuestros pies se sacudió de manera violenta, como si un volcán se estuviera creando, la tierra fue elevada, entremedio de las rocas un sujeto de gabardina y mascara._

– _Elemento rayo: Esferas eléctricas._

 _El cuarto creo cinco esferas delante de su rostro, las cuales comio sin dudarlo y posteriormente comenzó a mover su mandíbula como si estuviera masticando algo, a los segundo escupio de forma veloz rapidos proyectiles eléctricos que se dirigieron al lago, la electricidad fue muy efectiva en el agua, un cuerpo salio flotando mientras tenia espasmos de electricidad, el igual bestia que los anteriores._

– _Arte ninja: Imitacion de grandes bestias._

 _De entre unos arbustos, cinco furiosos perros salieron, aunque estos tenían apariencia extraña, dado que parecían una especie de caricatura que tomo forma, el ultimo clon fue el que respondio al ataque._

– _Elemento agua: Muro de agua._

 _Creando prácticamente de la nada una gran cantidad de agua rodeo a los cinco clones, protegiéndolos, mientras todo esto ocurria, el original, estaba sentado en la hierba con su mano en su mejilla, como si todo esto le pareciera aburrido._

– _A partir de este momento dentro de dos minutos los derrotare a todos._

 _Su voz era fría y casi sin emociones, levantado la vista porfin pude ver sus ojos, eran de un color azul… un color muerto, dado que estos no expresaban nada, no había miedo, pánico, nerviosismo o alegría, eran unos ojos de una persona que se había muerto hace mucho tiempo, el Naruto original solo elevo sus brazos uno mas que el otro, en ese momento una densa neblina comenzó a hacerse presente._

– _Arte ninja: Neblina sangrienta._

 _Yo no fui capaz de ver nada, solo de sentir, como poco a poco las firmas de chacra iba desapareciendo lentamente, incluso la de los clones, después de tres minutos la niebla se comenzó a despejar lentamente._

–… _Debemo-._

–… _Al parecer tenia espectadores…_

 _No supe en que momento, solo fui capaz de ver que antes de que Nee-sama, terminara su oración fue gentilmente levantada del suelo, Naruto nos había encontrado, siendo sincera yo realmente me asuste cuando vi sus ojos, parecían de alguien que no era humano, ni siquiera un yokai poseía esa mirada, por seguridad y porque no sabíamos que hacer, solo dejamos que Naruto hablara solo, después de todo se suponía que éramos gatas comunes y corrientes._

– _¡Ho tu pelo negro es muy suave neko… ¿san? ¿chan?... mmm?._

… _Esta parte realmente no quiero contarla asi que dire, que Naruto después de hacer "eso" supo que ambas eramos gatas, no gatos, esa ha sido la única vez que he visto sonrojarse a Nee-sama, además de que cuando Naruto nos miraba esa mirada muerta era desechada y sus ojos ganaban cierto brillo._

– _Asi que eran eran hembras… ¿Puedo quedármelas… Master?._

 _Mirando en la dirección en la que estaba viendo Naruto, fue la primera vez que lo vi… Un anciano, con el chacra mas horrendo que he sentido en toda mi vida, usaba una gran cantidad de vendas alrededor de su brazo derecho, además de la mitad de su rostro igual estaba envuelto en vendas, una cicatriz en forma de "x" en su mentón, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, caminaba afirmado con un baston._

–… _Tendre que darte mas suministros para que esas gatas vivan… ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer?._

– _Jajajaja que pregunta Master… Yo soy alguien que no tiene nada en la vida, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, soy odiado por todos… Mi vida no vale mucho, solo soy bueno peleando y matando… Master es el único que me necesita, Master puede pedirme lo que quiera, si me ordena matar a un recién nacido delante de sus padres lo hare, si me ordena matar a cuanta gente tenga delante mio, lo hare sin dudar, si master me ordena suicidarme lo hare, si Master me ordena atacar al Hokage lo haría ahora mismo… Yo siempre seguire las ordenes de Master._

 _Una completa devoción hacia ese anciano que el llamaba Master, no había dudas ni vacilaciones en sus palabras, Naruto hablaba en serio, solo recuerdo que el anciano solo asintio con la cabeza._

–… _Tienes que darles un nombre, mientras me encargare de estos cuerpos._

 _Solo después después de que aquel anciano dijiera eso, fui capaz de ver como en una pila cinco cuerpos estaban amontonados, uno electrocutado, uno parecía que hubiera sido aplastado, otro horriblemente quemado, uno estaba hinchado como si hubiera bebido una gran cantidad de agua y el ultimo, estaba cortado en cuatro diferentes pedazos… Mientras Naruto estaba manchado de sangre._

–… _Mmmm creo que debido a sus colores las llamare de esta forma… Tu con el pelo de color negro seras… Kuroka-chan…_

– _Nya!._

– _Jajajaja parece que te agrada Kuroka-chan jajaja… Y tu con el pelo de ese lindo color blanco seras… Shirone-chan ¿te gusta Shirone-chan?._

–… _Nya._

– _Jajajaja al parecer Shirone-chan es muy seria ajajaja._

 _Desde ese momento y durante un poco mas de un año, vivimos felizmente con Naruto, en mas de una ocacion vimos como el llegaba apenas consciente a la casa, lleno de heridas y cicatrices que ocultaba mediante una técnica ilusoria, su cuerpo manchado de sangre, pero cada vez que nos veía la fuerza parecía volver a el y antes de desmayarse debido a la perdida de sangre, murmuraba una sola oración._

–… _He vuelto… Shirone-chan, Kuroka-chan…_

 _Naruto estaba tan lastimado, que nunca se dio cuenta cuando abandonábamos la forma de animal y nos volvíamos humanas de nuevo, para curar sus heridas, en mas de una ocasión Nee-sama dormia con el en su forma humana, creo que aunque al principio ella lo veía solamente como alguien a quien utilizar para mantenernos ocultas hasta que nos dejaran de perseguir los demonios, yo pienso que Nee-sama se enamoro de el al igual que yo, además de que el chacra de Nee-sama lentamente comenzaba a ser mas calido._

 _Pero no todo dura para siempre, de algún modo un dia fuimos descubiertas por los demonios que nos perseguían, Nee-sama fue convertida en una sirviente con las piezas de Alfil, desde ese momento que fuimos llevabas nuevamente al infierno, Nee-sama solo volvió a como era antes, su poder se fue volviendo cada ves mas oscuro, matando a su Rey y huyendo como criminal de rango S, ella me abandono a mi suerte… Tiempo después fui acogida por Rias-sama y mi nombre cambio de Shirone a Toujo Koneko._

– **Fin de la narración de Koneko–**

–… Realmente, no se que habrá pasado con Naruto desde ese entonces, solo cuando entro a esta academia fui capaz de volver a verlo, su mirada había cambiado, conservaba una apariencia de niño y su chacra se había ido, ya no era aquel despiadado y poderoso Shinobi, quizás fue por eso, que no quise meterme en su vida, quizás el estaba harto de siempre estar luchando, quizás Naruto no quiera pelear mas y solo vivir tranquilamente como un humano común… – Cuando Koneko estaba diciendo esto con la mirada un poco baja, todos la estaban escuchando con suma atención, incluso Kiba y Akeno que había comenzado a prestar atención cuando algunas chicas gritaron en sorpresa por saber que antes Koneko era de alguna forma la mascota del Uzumaki.

Luego los ojos dorados de Koneko chocaron contra los ojos lilas de Sona.

–Es por eso, que no puedo permitir que el se viera involucrado en ningún asunto sobrenatural, no se lo que habrá pasado con su antiguo… "Master", pero de algo si estoy segura, Naruto ya no sigue ordenes de ese anciano, no quiero volver a ver como el sigue ciegamente ordenes de alguien que solo se preocupa por sus propios intereses… Naruto es alguien muy poderoso.

Ante las serias palabras de la torre de Rias, el lugar entró en un pesado silencio, procesando lo que acababa de relatar la joven pliblanca, ante estas historias tan extrañas no es de extrañar que las personas respondan de distintas maneras segun su punto de vista propio y eso es algo que Koneko aprendió esta noche.

— Jajajaa... jajajajajaja ¡jajajajajaja! — Dado que todos los hay presentes comenzaron a reir frenéticamente, dado que lo dicho por Koneko no solo resultaba fascinante d increible, si no que tambien algo completamente fuera de lugar y de algun extraño modo también resultaba algo muy divertido dado que no se podían imaginar al joven y chibi Naruto siguiendo todas las órdenes de ese extraño anciano no es ver algo imposible para ellos Naruto era alguien que sólo podia ser comparado a un conejo asustado de todo lo relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural o al menos si llgaba a tener una pizca de conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural eso ya seria de por si increíble.

— Yo solo dije la verdad... Es cosa suya si me creen o no — Murmuró Koneko al momento que ingnoraba a todos y comenzaba nuevamente a comer de sus golosinas.

— Jajajaja creo que me dolio el estomago jejeje... — Decia Rias mientras se secaba una pequeña lagrima que habia brotado de su ojo, su vista se volvio hacia Sona —Aunque solo es curiosidad ¿Cuantas fueron las piezas que ocupaste para reencarnarlo Sona?.

Ante la pregunta de Rias, las unicas dos personas que no se habian reido que habían mantenido cierto aire misterioso alrededor de ellas, Sona y Tsubaki se sobresaltaron levemente, Sona tosió sobre su puño al momento que se ajustaba sus lentes.

— ... Solo una pieza de peón — Contesto distraídamente la pelinegra para decepcion de Rias y las propias compañeras de nobleza de Naruto.

Tsubaki miro con intigra a su Rey, preguntándose mentalmente porque fue que su Rey no dijo el verdadero numero de piezas que se ocuparon para con Uzumaki Naruto.

— ... ¿Solo una? Que decepción, tendras que entrenarlo mucho para que pueda estar al nivel de tus otros sirvientes Sona — Dijo Rias suspirando internamente debido a que no unio a ese chico a su nobleza, despues de todo lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos era poder para hacerle frente a cierto individuo que ha estado jodiendo su vida.

— Si, necesitara mucho entrenamiento — Comento Tsubaki dado que no estaba segura realmente del nivel de su ahora Kohai.

Sona ss levanto de su asiento al momento que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

— Muy bien con esto ya creo que estamos al dia de nuestras actividades, con tu permiso me retiro Rias — Un circulo magico aparecio bajo los pies de Sona, toda su nobleza se reunio alrdedlr de ella, tambien haciendo reverencia en una forma de despedirse, antes de desaparecer Sona le dio un rapido vistazo a la chica peliblanca, inconscientemente se mordio su dedo pulgar.

Naruto es alguien muy poderoso...

Naruto es alguien muy poderoso...

Naruto es alguien muy poderoso...

* * *

 **Fin flashback.**

* * *

Esa fue la frase que se quedó grababa en el cerebro de Sona, aunque Rias desestimó eso cuando ella le contesto que solo uso una pieza para reencarnar al chico de primero, realmente no sabe porque lo hizo... Solamente queria darle una sorpresa a su amiga cuando se encontraran en algun Juego de puntuacion.

— Estoy muy consciente de que el es alguien muy poderoso... Cuatro piezas normales de peón y una mutada, no se a ciencia cierta cuantas piezas fue que ocupe, esa pieza mutada podria tener el valor de dos o de veinte, un humano capaz de derrotar por si solo a un angel caido, su apariencia cambia de la noche a la mañana ese extraño ojo aparece en el, ademas de esa desagradable sensacion que se desprendía de esa lanza... — Sona convirtio la pequena cantidad de agua que estaba manipulado en su estado gaseoso — Definitivamente el no es alguien comun ni mucho menos corriente... Ademas de las palabras de Toujo Koneko que no me hicieron ninguna gracia, "Master" significa maestro, lo que significa que el ya ha tenido a un "Amo", esto se complica, las posibles teorias que se formulan en mi mente es que el esta en alguna clase de misión secreta para espiar las actividades de los demonios o alguna otra clase de raza, o el escapó de su Master, en cualquier caso las dos son cosas que solo traeran problemas... Uzumaki Naruto ¿Que significará ahora las palabras Master y Amo para ti? ¿Lealtad, esclavitud, dolor, felicidad, odio, amor?... Yo solo quiero ser un buen Rey... Espero mañana podamos hablar mas tranquilamente.

Sona movio el futón y se metio dentro de el, cerrando sus ojos trato de dormir.

— _Recuerda Sona, es tu obligacion para la casa Sitri... No, para el inframundo completo, oponerte a esto es igual a oponerse a todo el mundo._

Una conversación que tubo hace un par de meses llego a sus recuerdos, encogiéndose entre las cubiertas se su cama, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus párpados.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Era un nuevo dia para todo el mundo, pero algo en este dia, hacia que Uzumaki Naruto no quisiera despertar de su letargo, su cama se sentia tan bien, calida y cogedora, ademas que parecia como si las cubiertas lentamente lo estuvieran envolviendo, apretandolo cada vez mas y mas y mas y mas y mas, su respiración se comenzaba a dificultar además de que sentia como sus costillas lentamente comenzaban a crujir, ademas de que su respiracion se estaba volviendo difícil, espantado abrio los ojos.

— ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?! — Grito Naruto al ver como todo su cuerpo se encontrába envuelto en lo que parecia ser tela de araña.

— **¡Ho! Asi que despertaste.**

Confundido miro hacia el techo donde una siniestra sonrisa de dientes afilados y varios ojos centellaron en la oscuridad, ademas de que un cuerpo extremadamente grande se podia ver que era sostenido por algunas cuantas tela arañas que actuaban como hamacas, ocho piernas caian prr los costados, piernas de araña.

— ¿Que estas haciendo Arachne-san? — Pregunto calmadamente Naruto.

La sonrisa parecio crecer en el rostro que estaba oculto entre las sombras.

— **Solo practico mis nudos** — Contesto simplemente la Yokai.

— Ya veo, ya veo — Asintio en comprensión el rubio — ¡Y UNA MIERDA DESATAME AHORA!.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron completamente la habitacion del rubio, hay se pudo observar como entre las sombras el rostro siniestro, en verdad pertenecia a una hermosa chica con algunas particularidades como poseer seis ojos aunque eso no evitaba destacar su bello rostro, al contrario parecia darle cierto toque unico, sus ojos color rojo como la sangre, cabello platino y ligero lapiz labial en sus labios del cual sobresalía un pequeño colmillo, ella se encontrada suspendida en el aire debido a unas telarañas que soportaban su peso, esta es Arachne, un Yokai Araña que se unio a Naruto despues de que este la venciera cuando ella trato de comerselo, formando una extraña relacion de camaradas.

— **No eres divertido humano.**

Naruto sintio como las amarras se aflojaban, usando un poco de fuerza las destruyo, se decepciono mucho al ver su apariencia de niño de doce años en el espejo de su habitación, aunque eso le ahorraba un problema en la academia, aunque en realidad hubiera preferido seguir teniendo el cuerpo de su yo real y no este, tratando de olvidar rápido el tema se comenzo a preparar para ir a la academia.

— **¿Adonde vas tan temprano humano? —** Pregunto con curiosidad la Yokai.

— Dime Naruto — Contesto el rubio, Arachne solo desvio la mirada — Y a donde voy es a la academia... Un lugar al cual van los humanos a estudiar, aprender de ciertas cosas, lenguaje, matematicas, ciencias, fisica y deportes... Un lugar para aprender al cual todo adolescente o niño puede ir.

Dando una breve explicacion de lo que era la academia Naruto ya estaba casi listo, con su camia de color blanco su chaqueta negra y pantalones a juego, realmente quería seguir durmiendo pero tener que ir a ese lugar... Al menos este dia.

— **Mmmm que aburrido... Humano espero no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo.**

— No lo hare... Por lo cual una vez acabe este dia... Nos iremos al mundo sobrenatural.

Dijo Naruto mientras sonreia con diversión, sin duda de ahora en adelante vivira su vida a su propia manera.

* * *

— Espero les haya gustado el capitulo amigos, recuerden dejar sus review y agregar la historia a favoritos para saber cuando actualizo y si quieren saber cuando yo subo una historia nueva solo agregenme a mi como escritor favorito jejeje bueno sin mas qie decir me despido.

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Si tienes alguna sugerencia hazla saber mediante review.


	5. Chapter 5

— Hola a todos soy el Rey96 y tenemos actualización fuck yeah! Hoy si estoy muy emocionado, dado que la historia a comenzado a avanzar aunque sea a un ritmo lo lento lo hace ! Jegejeke bueno como no quiero robarles mas tiempo con cosas sin importancia los dejó con el capitulo de hoy pero como es debido agradecer a estas personas por dejarme sus maravillosos Review con sus ideas, preguntas y sugerencias:

 **Gjr-Sama, uzumakidragneel559, Michi, Chugoku no Doragon, ichimaruuu, Loquin, Mothing1409, Daku Mangekyo kaminari, alexzero, james anderson, bladetri, Zafir09, Guest(1), ronaldc v2, loko89772, Guest(2), Silber D. Wolf, Elchabon, luis199993, AKUHA RIKUDOU, antenesis, VCRATOJMNZOTG, el nuevo, gonza, Mario.R.E, carlos.**

—A todas esas personas de arriba en verdad les agradezco sus review, en cuanto a "El nuevo" y su propuesta del grupo de Watssap, jejejeje me halagas amigo pero por el momento no queiro unirme, quizás mas adelante, bueno sin mas los dejo con algo nuevo... Bienvenidos a la seccion de preguntas y respuestas en este lugar pretendo responder todas sus dudas:

 **1.¿Naruto seguira a sona sitri como su ama obedeciendole en todo como un perro faldero?(** Gjr-sama).

 **R:** Mmm tu pregunta me es difícil y al mismo tiempo no, dado que quizás le haga caso en algunas ocasiones... Pero no siempre, quizás cuando mas le convenga o cuando el lo decida... Básicamente Naruto no seguirá las ordenes como un lame botas.

 **2.¿Hinata o otras del mundo de naruto estarán en el harem? naruto tendrá el mangekyu? y que las con los bijus?** (uzumakidragneel559).

 **R-** Obviamente mi amigo, habrán otras chicas que aparecerán en la historia correspondiente al mundo de Naruto, pero si estarán en el harem o no, eso todavía no se decide. Si no me equivoco en el capítulo numero 2, cuando Naruto recupero una parte de sus poderes y memorias, ver la muerte de Tsuki en sus recuerdos hizo que despertara su Mangekio Sharingan, pero el todavía no es consciente de eso. Los Bijus... ¿Donde estarán? Jejejeje es una sorpresa solo puedo decir que ellos definitivamente aparecerán.

 **3.¿Koneko va a ser la principal del harem de Naruto?** (alexzero **).**

 **R-** Desde un principio esa había sido la idea amigo, pero aora me he dado cuenta que eso no va a servir, porque quiero que todas tengan razones para estar con el rubio y no quiero que por mi decisión una tenga mas protagonismo que la otra, quien es la principal sera del gusto y perspectiva de los lectores.

 **4.¿Naruto seguirá siendo un sádico a la hora de pelear?** (loko89772).

 **R-** Jajaja si te refieres al como relato sus peleas, creo que se mantendrá así, me he es mas cómodo escribirlas de ese modo.

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Ninguna de las series mencionadas en este fic me pertenecen, fic echo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 5:Enfrentamiento. Parte 1.

* * *

— _Miralo es... Ese chico._

— _Ah tienes razón... Ese chico._

— _Mocoso demonio._

 _Nunca supo el porque ni cuando pero desde que el tenía uso de razon, siempre fue tratado de esa forma, los adultos lo despreciaban, los niños de su edad se burlaban de el, no tenia amigos, familia, ni hablar, estaba completamente solo en ese entonces, no salia de su cuarto durante el día, dado que lo que le esperaba era obviamente el desprecio de las personas, para Uzumaki Naruto, no había un momento que fuera el mas esperado que la noche._

 _Durante el día era insultado, pateado y algunas veces golpeado sin razón aparente, pero durante la noche, el era libre, podía correr por las calles sin miedo a recibir una piedrada o algún huevo podrido, la noche era su amiga, la oscuridad su compañera, la soledad su compañera de juegos, con tan solo cinco años de edad el entendía que la oscuridad era su lugar, hay nada le causaba daño, nada le hablaba por lo cual no escuchaba esos susurros hirientes, podía ser el mismo._

— _... ¿Pero de que sirve poder vivir en este mundo oscuro si no lo puedo compartir con nadie? — Esa era la pregunta que se hacia cada noche mientras se sentaba en la cima del monte Hokage, no en las cabezas de esos guerreros que alguna vez fueron llamados Hokage, no, ese no era su lugar, el no podía aspirar tan alto, no, el lugar de el era debajo, en la cómoda oscuridad, justo donde comenzaban las esculturas._

 _Era extraño, por lo que había oído en el orfanato, casi todos los niños y niñas de su edad le tenían miedo a lo que el llamaba "su lugar", quizás era por eso que no tenia amigos, todos huían de el porque era feliz en la oscuridad, quizás era eso... Quizás si salia a la luz tendría amigos..._

— _¡Largate Gaki no Oni (Mocoso demonio)!._

 _Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, eso no era posible dado que sería golpeado cuando apenas asomara un poco su cabeza en eso que ellos llamaban rayos solares._

— _... Pues que se jodan, no los necesito, yo vivo por mi y para mi... Solo en este lugar oscuro soy feliz — Murmuro tratándose de convencer que este era su lugar._

 _Fue esa noche, donde no había luna, ni estrellas, solo una gran oscuridad en toda la aldea de la hoja, que lo conocio._

— _... Tal vez estas en lo correcto, Gaki, todos en esta vida tratan de buscar la "luz" al igual lo harían los cerdos desesperados por comida... — Una voz fue la que escucho esa noche, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue notar que en esa voz no estaba ese familiar sentimiento de odio dirigido hacia el, tampoco había felicidad, enojo mucho menos, curiosidad ni una pizca... Naruto solo pudo comparar al dueño de esa voz... Con el vacío, no había nada, una voz carente de emoción o expresión._

 _Lo único que pudo ver en esa oscuridad fue un centelleante ojo._

— _¿Quien rayos eres? — Preguntó mientras miraba hacia abajo._

 _Sin embargo fue ignorado dado que el dueño de la voz siguió hablando._

— _... Así como esos "cerdos" buscan la luz... También hay excepciones, como tu y como yo, humanos, que buscan la oscuridad, para saciar su curiosidad de saber que fue lo que obligo a otros alejarse de esta, o simplemente porque no somos bien recibidos por las masas, siempre solos, desesperados tratando de buscar algo a que aferrarnos en esta oscuridad, que a la vez nos aterra y nos reconforta dime ... ¿Tienes algo por lo que vivir? — Pregunto la voz que era obviamente de un anciano._

 _Naruto en ese entonces, no pensando mucho el porque ese anciano estaba hablando con el o porque se encontrada a estas horas afuera, realmente no le tomo mucha importancia a eso._

— _... ¿Algo por lo que vivir?... ¿Que es eso? — Realmente no entendía esa pregunta en ese entonces, aunque no se le podía culpar, cuando lo unico que había conocido hasta ese entonces era la absoluta soledad y la oscuridad._

— _Ya sabes... Algo que quieras hacer mas que nada en esta vida, algo por lo cual estés dispuesto a dar tu vida, o algo que quieras obtener, respondeme, ¿Tienes algo por lo cual vivir? ¿Amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Hermanos? ¿Padre? ¿Madre? ¿Nakamas? ¿El amor de tu vida? ¿Venganza? ¿Odio? ¿Dolor? ¡Responde Uzumaki Naruto!._

 _Esas palabras y significados desconocidos para Naruto, no supo que responder._

— _No... ¡No se de lo que me hablas! ¡No tengo familia por lo cual no se lo que significa tener un hermano, hermana, padre o madre! ¡Todos me odian y nadie quiere acercarse a mi por lo cual no se que que puede significar un amigo o nakama! ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Que mierda es eso?! ¡Venganza no la necesito ni mucho menos el dolor, solo quiero seguir aquí, en esta oscuridad, que no me lastima, no hace daño, no me hiere con miradas frías ni palabras afilada! — Exclamo con fuerza Naruto al momento que perdía la concentración y se caía de cabeza dado que estaba sujeto con chacra en la roca, de rodillas ahora solo podía ver sus manos mientras estas temblaban — ... Por lo cual solo puedo responderte... Que no tengo nada que amar, nada a lo que apegarme, nada que proteger, ni mucho menos algo por lo cual deba tomar venganza ya que no tengo nada y nada me ha sido arrebatado... Solo se eso... Que no tengo nada..._

 _Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de aquel joven Naruto, delante de los ojos de Naruto, un bastón se puso._

— _Así que esa es tu respuesta... — Aquel anciano se agacho mientras le tendia la mano al joven Naruto, el cual por primera vez fue capaz de ver su rostro, uno arrugado y viejo, cabello de color negro muchas vendas alrededor de su cabeza y cubriendo uno de sus ojos, el único bueno era de color castaño oscuro, le faltaba un brazo dado que solo habían vendas donde debería de estar, un bastón de madera que le permitía caminar._

 _Naruto miro dudoso la mano que le era tendida._

— _Si no tienes a nadie, ahora me tendrás a mi, serás mi herramienta, en este mundo que nadie sabe que existes ni te necesita, si me sigues yo te necesitaré, me protegeras, asesinaras por mi, tomaras venganza en mi nombre, pelearas en mi nombre te harás fuerte con el único deseo de seguir viviendo para mi... Uzumaki Naruto, en este mundo que te ha dado la espalda, yo soy el único que necesita de ti... Desde este momento seré tu "Máster"... Solo debes seguirme._

 _Cuando una persona se encuentra tan sola en este mundo, donde no tiene a nadie, donde no es necesario, donde su existencia no marca ninguna diferencia, esa persona aceptara y se aferrara a cualquier mano que sea tendida hacia el... Aunque esta venga de una persona malvada._

— _... Master — Fue lo único que pronuncio al momento que tomaba la mano._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Por lo cual cuando acabe este día... ¡Nos iremos al mundo sobrenatural! — Exclamo Naruto mientras elevaba sus brazos hacia el cielo como si hubiera dicho lo mas genial en toda su vida.

— **... Imposible —** La corta respuesta de Arachne causó que Naruto casi se fuera de cara, la yokai miraba de forma enojada al rubio.

— ¿Imposible? ¿Porque dices que es imposible?... — Pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a la yokai, ya había comenzado a preparar el desayuno, sirviendo una taza de café para el y te para Arachne, según ella no le gustaba el café, Naruto ahora se encontraba en el comedor de su modesta casa, además de poner un plato con unas cuantas galletas, para comer mientras el preparaba huevos y tocino, además de su Bentō, el vivir prácticamente solo había echo que el aprendiera a hacer diferentes tarea domésticas.

Arachne observaba con curiosidad la taza de te muy diferente al café, lo había probado anoche después de llegar a este lugar y donde Naruto le ofreció algo para comer, nunca se espero quedar completamente ebria con la taza de café que primeramente le había traído aquel chico, por suerte el té había echó maravillas al quitarle la borrachera, no quiso indagar mucho pero parecía que el chico tenia cierta experiencia tratando con borrachos y sus resacas.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— ¡Achuu! — Un fuerte estornudo fue el que ataco a cierto peliblanco, que se encontraba en un lugar que solo podría ser descrito como paradisiaco, una gran cantidad de densa vegetación además de la humedad en el aire.

— ¿Esta resfriado Jiraiya-sama? — Pregunto una joven chica de almenos unos veinte años de edad, de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

Jiraiya se llevo su mano a su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

— ... No, solo tengo la impresión — Decía jiraiya con rostro serio, la joven lo miraba sorprendida dado que el rostro del peliblanco era muy tenso — ¡Que una linda chica estaba pensando en el gran Jiraiya-sama! ¡Jajajajajajaja!.

Una vena de enojo apareció en la frente de la muchacha.

— ¡IDIOTA!.

La quijada de jiraiya se movió de forma violenta mientras un poderoso derechazo proveniente de la chica le tiraba un par de dientes, jiraiya salio volando un par de metros.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Volviendo con Naruto, este había ignorado a Arachne durante un tiempo, aunque breve dado que quería saber porque es algo imposible el que el vaya al mundo sobrenatural.

— ... Yosh, con esto debería ser suficiente — Murmuro Naruto mientras terminaba de escribir una gran cantidad de Kanjis en un papel.

— **... En resumidas cuentas eso es por lo cual no podemos ir al mundo sobrenatural, humano** — Arachne al parecer no se había dado cuenta que el Uzumaki no la había estado escuchando por estar mas concentrado en los papeles sobre los que estaba escribiendo.

— Perdón... ¿Decias algo? — Pregunto Naruto de manera aburrida mientras levantaba sus ojos de los papeles que había escrito.

Una pequeña vena se hizo notar en la frente de Arachne.

— ¡ **Presta atención cuando la gente te habla! ¡DESGRACIDO!** — Reclamo Arachne mientras tiraba lejos la taza de te, estrellándola con fuerza contra la pared haciéndola añicos.

— Me la tendras que pagar... — Dijo Naruto mirando su taza — ... Y lo siento estaba ocupado terminando estos sellos.

Naruto saco su bandana ninja rasgada que lo identificaba como un ex shinobi de la hoja y se la puso sobre su ojo Sharingan, al mismo tiempo que hizo eso también se ponía los zapatos para ir a la academia.

— Muy bien... Dime porque es que no puedo ir al mundo sobrenatural, si es por ser humano y que me podrían devorar es lo mas cliché — Una sonrisa burlona se dirigió hacia Arachne.

Sin embargo la Yokai se mantuvo seria mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— **No, no es por eso, aunque tampoco voy a negar que hay ciertos tipos de Yokai que no dudaran un segundo en tratar de devorarte, tomame de ejemplo a mi** — Una sonrisa malvada apareció en los labios de Arachne, después de todo ella inicialmente quería comerse al rubio, un pequeño escalofrio recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio.

— ... S-si, entiendo Arachne-san.

— **Aunque ahora no eres mas que un "pequeño" aperitivo** — Burlándose obviamente de la estatura del rubio Arachne se reía para sus adentros.

— ¡Todavia estoy en crecimiento-ttebayo! — Reclamo Naruto, dando un par de respiraciones para calmarse tomo la lanza que se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta, la cual ahora fácilmente media el doble que el — Solo quiero saber porque no podemos ir al mundo sobrenatural... Me lo dirás ¿Arachne-san?.

Arachne se miro las uñas desinteresadamente.

— **Esta bien... ¡Pero sera la ultima ves asi que presta atencion!** — Viendo como el rubio asintió comenzó a hablar — **Muy bien... Como había dicho anteriormente, es cierto que el mundo sobrenatural ha avanzado mucho en cuanto a tecnología y transporte, pero así como han evolucionado, también las directrices de seguridad se han visto enormemente afectadas, antes solo bastaba saberse un par de sellos mágicos y unas cúantas runas, escribiendo todo eso en el suelo serias capaz de hacer un seguro viaje al mundo sobrenatural... Sin embargo ahora las cosas han cambiado, la única forma de acceder al mundo sobrenatural es mediante un viaje en tren.**

— **...** ¿Es enserio? ¿Un simple viaje en tren sin mas? — Naruto se desilusionó un poco dado que el esperaba algo mas sorprendente — ... No me digas que no tenemos dinero para eso y por eso no podemos ir ¿Arachne-san?.

— **Tonto humano, es cierto que nuestra falta de recursos también es uno de los problemas, no es necesariamente por eso... Hay otra razón por la cual yo no puedo ir al mundo sobrenatural y eso se debe a...** — Un circulo mágico con la graciosa araña de caricatura apareció en la mano de la peliplatino del cual un pergamino se materializó **— Echale un ojo a esto humano.**

Naruto tomo el pergamino mientras miraba con curiosidad a la chica, abriendo el pergamino sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

— E-esto es... — Murmuro el rubio sorprendido.

A su lado Arachne suspiro mientras se encogia.

— **Como te dije anteriormente el comer y tratar de matar humanos, es algo común en algunos Yokai y clanes de estos... Pero no es algo que este permitido, matar es matar después de todo y eso es un crimen, independientemente de que raza sea la víctima.**

En el pergamino que Arachne le había dado a Naruto se podía ver una fotografía en blanco y negro de la misma, la cual por título tenia "Se Busca" debajo estaba escrito "Viva o Muerta" y la suma de cierta cantidad de dinero la cual era "$8000" ocho mil Demis, la cual Naruto asumió se trataba de la moneda sobrenatural, en los costados se encontraban unos pequeños parrafos:

 _"Nombre: Rachnera Arachne._

 _Raza: Yokai Araña._

 _Edad: 25._

 _Rango: D_

 _Se busca por asesinar a un total de veinte y dos humanos, desobediencia a su clan y autoexilio de este, capturar a primera vista si presenta resistencia ejecutar en el acto, traer la cabeza de esta criminal para su posterior entrega de recompensa"._

— ... Ya veo — Murmuro Naruto mientras se guardaba el pergamino en su bolsillo y miraba seriamente a Yokai — Así que era eso.

Naruto cerro sus ojos, pensativo.

Ante el silencio algo incomodo que presentaba Naruto, Arachne igualmente se comenzó a poner incomoda dado que nadie en su sano juicio querría ir al mundo sobrenatural junto a ella que era un criminal buscado, dando media vuelta y frotando su codo derecho hablo.

— **¿Ahora lo entiendes humano?... No puedo volver al mundo sobrenatural dado que estoy siendo perseguida por el mismo gobierno de este, soy una criminal después de todo y es normal pensar que alguien que esta al lado mio también lo sea, esta bien si no quieres seguir siendo mi... Nakama... Puedo soportarlo ya que desde un comienzo nunca tuve muchas esperanzas... Si no estoy contigo puedes ir fácilmente al mundo sobrenatural, el tren pasa cada un mes por esta ciudad, lamentablemnte ayer paso el de este mes, tendrás que esperar al del próximo, quizás si le pides un par de "Demis" a tu Dueño puedas ir, aunque los demonios no son precisamente bien recibidos en ese lugar... Pero no creo que te ataquen dado por la "paz", que hay y el miedo a romperla... Mmm... B-bueno creo que esto es todo... A sido un placer... Nar~.**

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Sin embargo ante de que pudiera terminar de hablar Naruto se llevo sus manos a sus oídos y comenzó a gritar, justo en el momento que ella estaba a punto de decir su nombre.

— **¡¿Oye que rayos te~?!... Sabes olvidalo... Adiós Naru~.**

— ¡AAAAAAAA!.

— **Adiós...**

— ¡AAAAAAAA!.

— **Na...**

— ¡AAAAAA! ¡NO ESCUCHO NADA!.

— **... Ru...**

— —¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!.

— **... To.**

— ¡AAAAAAAA!.

Una vena palpitante de color rojo apareció en la frente de Arachne, cada vez que ella intentaba despedirse del rubio enano este la interrumpía gritando, elevando su puño dispuesta a callarlo... Arachne solo suspiro al momento que invocaba un circulo magico bajo sus patas, el circulo lentamente comenzó a envolverla en el clásico brillo de teletransporte, justo en ese momento en el cual estaba a punto de desaparecer, la lanza que Naruto siempre andaba trayendo con el se incrustó con fuerza en el círculo mágico.

— **¡! —** Sorprendida Arachne vio como su circulo de teletransporte se destruía en miles de fragmentos, levantando la vista observo como Naruto tenía el brazo estirado, señal de que el la había lanzado — **¿Que haces?... ¡¿Que mierda estas haciendo?!.**

— ... Me niego...— Murmuro Naruto con los ojos ensombrecidos.

— **Aaa... ¿Te niegas? ¿Que se supone que significa eso?.**

— Me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego... ¡Me niego a que te vayas por una estupidez como esa! — Grito con fuerza Naruto — ¡¿Que es imposible que vayas al mundo sobrenatural conmigo porque eres una ciminal?! ¡Puras mierdas! Y que si tu eres una criminal, no me importa, ¿que tu cabeza vale plata?, ¡Puras mierdas!, no me importa si asesinaste a veinte o un millón de humanos, me niego, me niego, hicimos un trató tu me ayudas a cumplir mi sueño y yo te ayudó a cumplir el tuyo, si vienen a por ti ¡Primero tendran que matarme antes de llevarte!... Además tu no eres la única que es un criminal... ¿Por que no estoy en mi aldea, cuando se supone que los Shinobi nunca dejan su aldea?... Es por que soy un Nuke-nin, fui acusado de matar a muchas personas en mi continente, fui desterrado, mis poderes sellados y enviado aquí... Solo se que si tu eres una criminal yo también lo soy... Ambos somos iguales en algunos aspectos, es por eso que me agradas... Además que no puedo aceptar que me llames por mi nombre solo para despedirte... Así que vamos a ir al mundo sobrenatural el próximo mes, los dos ¿vale?.

Los ojos de Arachne se abrieron enormes al ver como en el rostro de Naruto había una gran sonrisa mientras le tendia la mano, no había mentira que se pudiera détectar en el, no, solo esa estúpida sonrísa, inevitablemente sus ojos se comenzaron a aguar, dado que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le había hablado de esa forma, en ese momento para ella Uzumaki Naruto no se veia como un mocoso de aparentes doce años... No, el se veía genial.

— **Idiota... S-si le d-dices eso a alguien como... Y-yo... N-no te dejare... Nunca** — Pequeñas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Arachne al momento que en vez de tomar de la mano al rubio lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella apresándolo con fuerza en un abrazo.

— ¡Uhoo! — Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero solo pudo sonreír levemente al momento que correspondía el gesto y trataba de ignorar esa suave presión en su pecho.

— _Y ¿que harás una vez vayas al continente de afuera Tsuki?._

— _... Mmmm pues no lo se realmente ya que no lo conozco..._

— _Realmente no tienes nada planeado ¿no?... Ni siquiera se porque me molesto en hablarte._

— _Jejejeje eso es porque soy tu amiga y la única que no te tiene miedo chico "No me hablen si no quieren morir" jajajaja es imposible que alguien como tu pueda matar a una persona jajajajaja._

— _... Si... Imposible..._

— _Y en cuanto a que quiero hacer una vez este en ese continente... Creo que lo primero seria... Una amiga._

— _¿Una amiga?._

— _Si... No me importa quien sea o quien haya sido, tendré a mi primer amiga de ese continente, me enseñara todo lo que tengo que saber para sobrevivir en ese lugar... Una amiga sera genial ¡Oh! Y por supuesto tu estarás hay como mi guardaespaldas ya que la siguiente Hokage no es muy poderosa todavía tejejejeje._

— _... Definitivamente eres rara Tsuki Uchiha... Los amigos son innecesarios._

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— ¡Yosh con esto podre llamarte en cualquier segundo! — Exclamo Naruto con alegría mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor que caía de su frente — Por el día creo que seria buena idea que practicaras la forma de usar el "Henge no Jutsu" a base de magia... Bueno sin más que hacer creo que me voy a la academia.

— **M-mmm... Esto se parece mucho a cierto ritual que me habían dicho... ¿Talves querrías hacerlo conmigo la proxima vez?** — Mirando su mano de manera curiosa y para evitar mirar directamente la cara del rubio, Arachne hablo mirando distraídamente su mano.

— Sabes que esas palabras se pueden malinterpretar de muchas maneras ¿no? — Pregunto Naruto con ironía, recibiendo solo silencio a modo de respuesta —... Pero se oye interesante, intentemos hacer ese ritual la proxima vez ¿okey?.

Arachne asintió.

— Aunque ahora que veo la hora es un poco tarde... Mmmm... Bueno no importa — Moviendo sus manos que solo se podía distinguir un borrón de velocidad — Sunshin no Jutsu — Naruto desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Arachne se sorprendió un poco debido a la forma de desaparecer del rubio, sin embargo a los pocos segundos solo sonrió ligeramente al momento que observaba su muñeca derecha, donde unos extraños kanjis estaban presentes a modo de tatuaje.

— **... ¿Esto no significaría que soy de tu... Propiedad?** — Un pequeño tinte rosa apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Apareciendo en un callejón algo apartado pero aun así bastante cerca de la academia de Kuho, Naruto vio la hora y suspiro de alivio al ver que aun y caminando tranquilamente seria capaz de llegar a tiempo.

— Pero antes de eso... Tengo que hacer algo con esto — Viendo la lanza de la bestia en su mano derecha asintió para si mismo, seria un verdadero problema que lo vieran con esta arma nada mas llegar a la academia, no es algo normal y cotidiano después de todo, pero Naruto no se preocupaba mucho por eso, dado que mordiéndose el pulgar izquierdo y sacando un poco de sangre comenzó a hacer un pequeño dibujo en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

— Fuinjutsu; técnicas de sellado, sirve para muchas cosas, almacenamiento de objetos, herramientas ninjas, comida hasta algunas clases de diferentes poderes, naturalmente debido a mi sangre Uzumaki yo soy un experto en estas cosas, aunque no lo he practicado en mucho tiempo debo de tener todavía la suficiente habilidad como para poder realizar un simple sello de almacenamiento... Sellarlo en papel es siempre lo mas recombable para armas y objetos filosos, ya que si lo sellas en tu propio cuerpo existe el riesgo que dibujes un sello mal... Por lo cual podría acabar con la lanza atravesando de lado a lado mi brazo... Mmmm con esto debería de ser suficiente... — Mientras murmuraba oraciones de viejas enseñanzas que alguna vez le dieron sus maestros, Naruto había terminado de dibujar con su sangre sobre su piel, haciendo el sello del carnero procedió a sellar la Kemonoyari — "Fūin".

Despareciendo en humo blanco la lanza fue sellada satisfactoriamente en el dorso de su mano izquierda, la prueba un pequeño tatuaje con la forma de un remolino encerrado en un circulo mientras a sus lados habían unos tres kanjis.

Mirando un segundo su nuevo tatuaje, Naruto asintió satisfecho justo al momento que se echaba su maletín al hombro y comenzaba caminar despreocupadamente con dirección a la academia, la cual no estaba a mas de cinco minutos lejos de donde el estaba

— ¿Mmmm? — Una ceja se elevo con duda en el rostro de Naruto al ver como los estudiantes que se acercaban a la academia y con los cuales sin poder evitarlo se topaba, lo quebaban mirándolo con ojos mas que impactados, además de que pequeños comentarios se comenzaban a escuchar a medida que se iba acercando a la entrada principal.

— O-oye ese no es Uzumaki-san... — Medio pregunto o medio afirmo una estudiante de segundo año, sus manos tapando su boca.

— C-cierto... Es el... — La que estaba al lado de ella afirmo en respuesta en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas se habían formado.

— _M-muy bien ¿que esta pasando?_ — Se pregunto mentalmente el rubio quien comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso debido a que su presencia estaba comenzando a armar bastante alboroto.

De echo a medida que mas se acercaba a la entrada de la academia podía distinguir como una pequeña multitud de chicas de diferentes cursos habían comenzado a seguirle los pasos a medida que mas se iban agregando a cada segundo, sudor nervioso comenzó a correr por su rostro, ya no miraba hacia adelante, no ahora miraba hacia atrás, razón por la cual inevitablemente había chocado contra alguien.

— ¡Oh! P-perdon — Naruto hizo rápidamente una reverencia a modo de disculpa, sin prestar mucha atención contra quien había chocado.

— ... Buenos días Uzumaki-san.

Una voz completamente inexpresiva escucho Naruto, una que se le hacia extrañamente familiar, levantado un poco la mirada sus ojos vieron a una chica de su mismo tamaño, cabello de color blanco y ojos dorados, un clip con la forma de un gato en su cabello y el clásico uniforme de la academia en versión femenina, la chica que era considerada la mascota de la academia para los hombres, Toujo Koneko.

— Oh... Buenos días Toujo-san — Devolviendo el saludo Naruto vio como la chica nuevamente al igual como lo había echo el día viernes se había acercado peligrosamente a su cara.

— ... _*Snif*... *Snif*... —_ Mientras se acercaba a su rostro Koneko nuevamente había olfateado el cuello de Naruto, el cual solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa — _*Rororororoororo*... —_ De forma involuntaria un suave ronroneo comenzó a ser audible para el rubio.

— ... E-eh... T-toujo-san... Creo que estas... M-uy c-cerca — Dijo un nervioso Naruto mientras sentía como todos se habían quedado extrañamente silencioso, mirando a los costados vio como varias chicas estaban sonrojadas mientras murmuraban algo acerca de "Kawai" y demás cosas extrañas, además de que algunos estudiantes masculinos le enviaban miradas nada amigables.

 _Palpar palpar._

El ojo de Naruto se abrió ligeramente al sentir como unas suaves manos tocaban su bandana ninja, las cuales pertenecían a la peliblanca, palpando el ojo que se encontraba cerrado y cubierto debido al Sharingan.

— ... ¿Que te paso en tu ojo? — Pregunto Koneko al momento que se apartaba un poco pero aun así no dejaba de tocar por sobre la tela de la bandana ninja.

Recién después de esa pregunta por parte de la albina Naruto fue capaz de comprender el porque el en esos momentos era el centro de atención, dado que es normal que alguien a quien desde que conocieron con sus dos ojos buenos no hubiera pasado mas de dos días sin haberlo visto y cuando lo ven de nuevo y con uno de sus ojos tapados... Es normal que se preocupen o se preocupen un poco.

— ... Nada realmente, solo que me ha entrado una pequeña infección y tengo que mantenerlo tapado por algún tiempo — Esa fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir, realmente no había pensado mucho en eso.

— ... Con que es así — Dijo simplemente Koneko mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, realmente Naruto no lograba comprender del todo a esa chica.

— ¡Aaa solo era una infecion!.

— ¡Que alegría Naruto-chan!.

— ¡Estabamos muy preocupadas!.

Obviamente ese intercambio de palabras fue escuchado por todos los que qué estaban cerca, una fuerte alegría provenía de las chicas que veían a Naruto como su "mascota", mientras un fuerte instinto asesino era liberado por parte de los hombres.

Ignorando todo eso Naruto comenzó a caminar, claro mientras agredecia la preocupacion de todas, en especial a sus compañeras de primer año, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde habia visto por ultima vez la espalda de su compañera de clases de cabello blanco.

— _Toujo Koneko-san... No se porque..._ — Una media sonrisa se puso en su rostro al pensar en la albina — _... Pero Ella me agrada —_ Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro casi al instante al momento que se volteba ligeramente hacia cierta dirección, donde sus ojos toparon con unos anteojos y ojos de color lila-morado.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Mientras Naruto estaba ocupado mirando por donde se había ido la loli de ojos dorados, desde la ventana del concejo estudiantil la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso, una cabellera negra y ojos color violeta obstruidos un poco por unos anteojos con marco de color azul, Sitri Sona, observaba atentamente la entrada a la academia por donde hace momentos se encontraba su nueva pieza de peón.

— ... Realmente increíble... Sentir su mirada desde esa distancia es sorprendente — Comentó una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos de diferentes colores, igual que Sona ella lleva unos anteojos.

Reina de Sona... Tsubaki Shinra. Sona se ajusto sus lentes con su dedo índice mientras asentía.

— En efecto Tsubaki... El me devolvió la mirada... — Dijo Sona al momento que se llevaba su dedo pulgar a la boca y lo mordía levemente — ... Tsubaki... ¿Cuanto de verdad crees tu que había en la historia de Toujo Koneko?.

El rostro de Tsubaki se contrajo levemente ante la pregunta de su ama, sin embargo no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar un poco en el tema.

— ... Sona-sama... Si me lo pregunta tan de improvisto — Comenzó a hablar un tanto nerviosa la reina de anteojos, sin embargo fu interrumpida a mitad de su oración por Sona.

— Tsubaki... Quiero que me respondas sinceramente — Ordeno de forma no estricta Sona pero si sería — Les hice esa misma pregunta a las demás chicas... — Dijo Sona haciendo qué Tsubaki se sorprenda un poco — Su respuesta aunque ligeramente diferentes siempre concordaban en algo "Toujo-san solo debió de haber exagerado un poco las cosas, al parecer ella quería que Naruto-san formara parte del clan de Rias-sama, por lo cual no es de extrañar que ella haya inventado ciertas cosas para que Rias-sama quisiera volverlo parte de su clan, quizás Naruto-san tiene alguna clase de Sacred Gear o un tipo de poder quizas muy debiles, pero nunca pensaría que el fue alguna vez un despiadado niño que solo vivía para cumplir ordenes como si de una máquina se tratase...después de todo Naruto-san, es el chico mas tímido, algo cobarde, nada orgulloso, sin rastros de malicia, nada atlético y su inteligencia solo es normal... En resumen seria como "un chico inútil"... Aunque es muy Kawai"... Esa es la impresión que todos los miembros de mi nobleza han expresado hasta el momento de Naruto... Solo me falta escuchar tu opinión Tsubaki.

— ... Con que es así — Murmuró para si misma la pelinegra — ... Bueno, esta solo es mi opinión Sona-sama... Es cierto que Uzumaki Naruto, desde el primer momento que llego a este lugar inevitablemente llamo la atención no solo de usted si no que también en Rias-sama, aunque no de manera fuerte, pero si lo hizo, pequeñas fugas de poder, minúsculas, si se trataran de usar para algo solo seria concentración perdida, ese poder tan minúsculo nisiquira lo poseía un demonio de la clase mas baja, así era de minúsculo su poder, su apariencia... Mmmm... — Tragando un poco de saliva Tsubaki trato de no mirar a su Rey al pronunciar las siguientes palabras — ... Pequeña y delgada no daba a entender que el alguna vez hubiera echó alguna actividad física, todo, su actitud y apariencia daban a entender que el solo era otro simple chico, común y corriente... Yo pienso que si no hubiera estado a su lado hace dos noches y ver con mis propios ojos aquel cuerpo de ángel caído que se desvanecía en partículas... La "transformación" de su cuerpo, ese extraño ojo, esa lanza de aterradora aura... Y sobre todo sus ojos... Aquellos ojos, que demostraban una increíble experiencia, no eran los ojos un humano común y corriente, no, experiencia, esos ojos estaban llenos de experiencia... Ante esos ojos me sentí muy muy pequeña... Como una mocosa... Sona-sama sinceramente yo pienso que todo lo que dijo Toujo Koneko... Es la absoluta verdad.

Al terminar de decir sus verdaderos pensamientos, Tsubaki volvió a quedarse en silencio, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su rey.

— ... Al parecer somos las únicas dos de nuestro clan que sabemos del increíble poder que representa Naruto... Alguien con experiencia de batalla, técnicas desconocidas y armas misteriosas... Tsubaki pienso que este día va a ser muy interesante.

Los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron con asombro al ver como lentamente una muy muy pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su Ama, era casi imperceptible, pero hay estaba, una pequeña sonrisa, ya no se acordaba de cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio sonreír, Tsubaki inevitablemente también sonrió, pero no por lo que dijo Sona, si no por lo que ella había echo y todavía hacia, al parecer de manera inconsciente.

— ¡Ohayoo Kaicho Fuku-Kaicho!

— Buenos días Kaicho Fuku-Kaicho.

— Buenos días.

— ... Buenos días Sona-sama Tsubaki-san.

Cuatro chicas habían ingresado a la sala del concejo estudiantil, tratándose de las mismas miembros, Sona las miro de reojo, ajustándose sus gafas.

— Buenos días Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Yura y Ruruko — Les devolvió el saludo a todas la Reina de Sona mientras asentía a cada una.

— ... Momo, no entres gritando, Ruruko no juegues con tu celular, Yura te ves cansada no te esfuerces en los entrenamientos, Tsubasa veo que estas estudiando bien, Tomoe mañana quiero hablar contigo, Reya otra vez te quedaste dormida en tu salón descansa apropiadamente y Ruruko debes de decirme pronto cual de todas las habilidades defensa apoyo o ataque sera en la cual te especialices, pronto se acerca cuando debamos de entrar en los Raiting Game y tu eres la única que todavía no define su especialidad... Sin mas Buenos días a todas — Como era de esperarse de la chica que es considerada la mas inteligente de todas, Sona sabia como manejar a la perfección cada aspecto de sus sirvientes y por lo tanto debe de estar al pendiente de cada una de ellas... Algo que lamentablemente no ha echó con cierto nuevo peón, pero eso es lo que ella consideró mejor.

Mientras Sona pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta como algunas de sus piezas se habían acercado hasta la ventana para observar lo que ellas supuestamente creían que su ama estaba viendo, quizás fue cosa del destino o mera casualidad pero justo en ese momento que ellas observaron cierto estudiante también estaba haciendo ingreso a la academia de Kuho.

— ... Así que es el... — Murmuro Momo mientras se pegaba un poco a la ventana.

— No esperaba menos de Kaicho... Ya esta analizando al nuevo peón — Comento Yura observando con atención a través del cristal.

— Aunque he de decir que me sorprendió bastante que el fuera el elegido — Comentó Reya uniéndose a la conversación — Es un poco decepcionante pero este chico parece mucho mas capacitado que nuestro nuevo compañero... Sigo pensando que Saji-san seria alguien mas provechoso.

Un poco extrañada al no entender de que estaban hablando sus sirvientas, Sona se giro levemente y enfoco que es lo que ellas estaban viendo, sus ojos captaron la imagen de un chico probablemente un año menor que ella de cabello color castaño y ojos a juego, caminaba algo pensativo con dirección a la entrada de la academia.

Al parecer sus sirvientes creían que ella estaba observando a Issei Hyodo, es algo que le había comentado Rias a ella y después ella se lo dijo a su séquito, Rias había conseguido a un nuevo miembro para su nobleza justo después de unas horas de haber terminado la reunión mensual, tratándose en este caso del joven Issei Hyodo, un chico que podría poseer un poderoso Sacred Gear, al parecer había sido atacado por una ángel caído que lo había dejado al borde de la muerte, algo ironico en cierta forma dado que ella también consiguió a su nuevo peón de la misma forma, quería ver cual fue la que mejor eligió sus piezas, si ella con Uzumaki Naruto o Rias con Issei Hyodo.

— ... Sera divertido — Murmuro de manera tan baja que solo la chica que se encontraba a su lado siendo en este caso su reina Tsubaki la única capaz de escucharle y al mismo tiempo provocándole otra gran sorpresa, dado que estaba diciendo palabras que nunca había esperado oír de una chica como ella — Reya... Quiero que junto a Momo vayan al medio día durante el descanso y traigan a Uzumaki Naruto ante mi — Ordeno Sona mirando a las mencionadas.

— Eh... — Un poco aturdida Momo llevo su vista hacia ella, asintiendo de manera automática — Como ordene Kaicho.

— Entendido — Fue la corta respuesta de Reya.

* * *

— **... Medio Día...—**

* * *

Sin duda alguna, este día para Naruto no había sido nada mas que una patada en los huevos, si, creo que esa seria la forma correcta de definirlo, dado que todo el día a estado respondiendo a las constantes preguntas con respecto a su "parche" dando la misma explicación de que se trata de una "infección menor", alegando que no es nada grave, además de que cada vez que alguna chica lo veía, lo abrazaba y le decía que ella lo cuidaría, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de escuchar eso, sin embargo ese no era el caso de Naruto, dado que es cierto que el es muy querido por la población femenina de la academia, pero no ha nivel romántico... Es como el amor que sientes por tu fiel mascota, de echo el pensaba que ni siquiera era considerado como un chico, si no como un objeto "kawai' y abrazable del que todas podían disponer, pero ninguna podía amar, cerca del cielo pero no podía entrar así es como se sentía cada vez que le decían que lo querían y lo kawai que era, porque el sabia que no era el amor que esperaba.

Por suerte pudo deshacerse de todas ella para comer su presiado almuerzo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, bastante alejado de todos, sacando su caja de madera donde guardaba su comida se dispuso a comer, usando los palillos.

— ... Aunque es extraño, pensé que esa demonio, se pondría en contacto conmigo nada mas ingresar a esta academia... — Murmuro pensativo Naruto llevándose una croqueta de pescado a su boca, además de jugo, se encogio de hombros al pensar en la pelinegra de gafas — Mhe, supongo que no soy muy interesante para ella, mejor así... — Palpando con su mano en busca de su jugo no lo podía encontrar.

— ... Toma — Dijo una voz mientras le pasaba el jugo.

— ¡Oh gracias! — Respondió de forma automática Naruto bebiendo un poco de jugo, hasta que se percató de que quien le había pasado el jugo había sido una chica de brillante cabello de color blanco y ojos dorados, la cual se encontraba al lado suyo en completo silencio solo observandolo —... ¡Pfffff! — Al darse cuenta inevitablemente escupió todo el jugo que había bebido — ¡¿Toujo-san?!.

Efectivamente se trataba de Toujo Koneko de primer año al igual que el, la chica se encontraba de quizás cuanto tiempo al lado de el, de echo parecía bastante dado que ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente su propio almuerzo el cual consistía en varias golosinas, nada verde ni natural, solamente golosinas que devoraba con gran placer.

— E-eh... ¿Toujo-san? — Llamo Naruto haciendo que esta le prestara atencio al dirigir sus ojos hacia el — ... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? — Pregunto Naruto, que sin darse cuenta movía su mano lentamente hasta la cabeza de la peliblanca, acariciendosela como si tratara de una mascota.

Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como era acariciada, mirando a Naruto se dio cuenta que al parecer eso lo hacia de manera inconsciente, si tendría que llamarlo de alguna forma, lo describiría como memoria muscular, el cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que haría eso sin que el cerebro se lo ordenase.

— ... _*Rorororororororo*..._ — Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al sentir como había comenzado a ronroronear, sin embargo en vez de alejarse... Koneko recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Naruto... Disfrutando — nya.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nya?... — Se preguntó Naruto para si mismo al escuchar ese suave maullido, su rostro se volvió rojo al observar como recostada en sus piernas se encontraba su compañera de primer año, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios — ... Mmm se ve muy tranquila... — Sin darle mucha importancia Naruto siguió comiendo su almuerzo, no sabia el porque pero estar cerca de esta chica hacia que se sintiera mas tranquilo, como un viejo y olvidado sentimiento que surgía con mas fuerza al haber pasado los años.

— Uzumaki Naruto — Alguien lo había llamado, volteando pudo ver a dos chicas.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— ¿Novia?.

— Issei... Amigo mio con todo el respeto que puedo tenerte te digo... Que no debes de confundir la fantasía con la realidad.

— ... — Hyodo Issei de sengundo año, se llevo su mano a su mentón mientras pensaba para si mismo si lo que decían sus amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, cabía en la remota posibilidad de que fuera cierto — ... Quizás tengan razón — Termino de decir, pero es que era algo tan irreal que ni el mismo todavía se lo podía creer, ese día viernes, una linda chica se le había confesado, pero es que eso al mismo tiempo que se sentía fuera de lógica y cualquier posibilidad también había sido tan real... Llevándose una mano a su estómago todavía podía sentir como la lanza de luz que aquella chica le había lanzado, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Quizás sus amigos tenían razón y estaba dandole muchas vueltas al asunto.

— ... Hyodo Issei.

— ¿? — Al escuchar que alguien le había llamado, el castaño se había volteado, sorprendiéndose levemente al ver que quienes le habían hablado habían sido Reya Kuzakaba y Momo Hanakai, el como sabia sus nombres se debía a que estas chicas tenían cierta fama al pertenecer al concejo estudiantil de la academia, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a sus oppais, siendo los de Reya con una posible copa D mas grande en comparación con los copa B de Momo — ¡¿Si?!.

Momo hizo un gesto desagradable al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del castaño, cubriéndose con sus brazos de manera disimulada.

— ... Hyodo Issei... Has visto a Uzumaki Naruto de primer año — La que preguntó fue una seria Reya, ignorando de manera espectacular la fija mirada de Issei sobre sus pechos, ganándose la admiracion de Momo.

— ... ¿La mascota Naruto? — Motohama se pregunto para si mismo mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón, es que era algo difícil el no saber de aquel chico que era usado como peluche por todas las chicas de la academia, era sin duda el segundo enemigo en común de todos los hombres de esta académica, siendo el primero Yuto Kiba.

— ... Mmm creo que se había ido al árbol que esta cerca del club de kendo — Respondió Issei de manera pensativa, acordándose de como de camino aqui se había topado con el chibi-rubio — Aunque me pareció extraño el que llevara una especie de parche sobre su ojo — Comentó acordandose de aquel extraño "parche" cubriendo uno de los ojos de aquel rubio.

Momo y Reya arrugaron levemente sus gestos ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Un parche?... — Se pregunto en voz baja Reya, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia a eso, haciendo una pequeña reverencia se dispuso a irse — Gracias... Por cierto... Hyodo-san agradecería que dejara de mirarme los pechos.

— ... Hentai — Murmuró Momo al momento que seguía a su compañera.

— Como era de esperarse de Issei — Motohama.

— Incluso a ellas eh... He de felicitarte Isse, tienes pelotas — Matsuda.

— Jaajajajajaja — Reía Issei.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— ... ¿Si? ¿Necesitan algo Kuzakaba-senpai, Hanakai-senpai? — Efectivamente se trataba de las chicas que esta hace momentos atrás habían estado preguntando por Naruto a Issei, como era de esperarse de Naruto preguntó con la mayor de las amabilidades que pudo.

Ocultando su sorpresa de ver aquel parche cubriendo uno de los ojos del rubio, dado que de camino a acá habían escuchado que al rubio le había entrado una especie de infección menor por lo cual ahora debía de mantenerlo tapado, solo parecía algo sin importancia, dado que lo que mas las impresiono fue ver a la pequeña chica de cabello blanco en el regazo del rubio.

— _Koneko-san... Asi que si esta enamorada de este chico... Incluso ya están a ese nivel_ — Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Momo, dado que los dos juntos parecían una especie de muñecos.

— Uzumaki Naruto... Hemos venido de parte de Sona-sama — Nada mas pronunciar esas palabras, Reya y Momo vieron sorprendidas como la siempre inocente sonrisa en el chico, se desvanecía inmediatamente y una mueca de fastidio se hacia presente en su rostro.

— Aah... ¿Asi que es eso?... — Les pregunto Naruto, no había amabilidad en sus palabras ni tampoco eran agresivas, simplemente eran de alguien que simplemente estaba fastidiado, algo realmente raro y casi imposible de imaginar en aquel chico — ... Aunque me gustaría ignorar a esa demonio, tengo que hablar un par de cosas con esa mujer... Así que las acompañare por el momento.

Su voz y gesto no eran de alguien a quien ellas hubieran conocido, no se parecía en nada a aquel chico que llego hace un mes, parecía una persona diferente.

— ... Además de que ya puedes dejar de fingir... Toujo-san, se desde hace unos cinco minutos que no estas dormida... Además de que al tenerte cerca pude sentir energía demoniaca... ¿Tu igual eres una sirvienta de esa mujer? — Pregunto Naruto mientras acariciaba nuevamente la cabeza de Koneko.

— ... No... No lo soy — Respondió Koneko mientras se removía un poco y trataba de sentir nuevamente el tacto del rubio — ... Esto es de lo que quería hablar contigo Naruto... El mundo en el que estas ahora es uno muy complicado, innevitablemente tendrás batallas contra otros demonios... Aunque no lo parezca yo se mucho del chacra... ¿Quizas pueda ayudarte? — Estas eran las verdaderas intenciones de Koneko, desde el momento en que se acerco al rubio sabia que el tarde o temprano se involucraría en alguna pelea... Esta era una forma de devolverle el favor que el hizo con ella y su hermana al tenerlas en su hogar.

Esto no se lo esperaba Naruto, sin embargo de nuevo estaba ese sentimiento en el... De querer estar cerca de esta chica... El quería estar cerca de ella y de algún modo ¿cuidarla?... No estaba seguro, pero sus instintos nunca le habían fallado y estaba ves estaban extrañamente silenciosos.

— ... Lo pensare — Respondió Naruto levantándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección al concejo estudiantil, seguido de cerca por la peliblanca — ... ¿Ustedes no vienen? — Pregunto volteando para mirar a Reya y Momo.

— ¿Eh?... A-ah ¡si! — Un poco aturdida por lo rápidos cambios del chico, Momo solo pudo responder de manera torpe — Vamos Reya.

Mirando un momento a Naruto, analizándolo, Reya sacudió su cabeza levemente, las personas cambian fácilmente de actitud por lo cual no era imposible este cambio en este chico, ademas de que la apariencia del Uzumaki todavía seguía siendo la de alguien débil, ese era el pensamiento de Kuzakaba Reya.

— Vamos — Sin mas Reya comenzó a seguir a Momo.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Sentada detrás de su gran escritorio Sitri Sona, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su nuevo sirviente, aunque había algo que la molestaba y eso era sentir como además de las firmas mágicas de Momo, Reya y el propio Naruto, había otra mas correspondiente a...

— Toujo Koneko — Murmuro el nombre de la persona que no pertenecía a su clan,¿ estaba molesta?, tal ves un poco, dado que esto no era como lo había previsto, suspirando miro directamente a la puerta de madera... La cual lentamente comenzó a ser abierta.

 _Criiiiii._

Con un sonido de metal oxidado, la puerta lentamente se abrió, dando paso a Reya y Momo, seguidas de cerca por Naruto y Koneko, Sona al igual que Tsubaki se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto con su antigua apariencia, pero rápidamente esas expresiones de sorpresa fueron suprimidas por su habitual Poker Face.

— Como lo solicito aquí esta Uzumaki Naruto, Kaicho — Dijo Reya haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

— ... Aunque... Koneko-san también quiso venir — Aporto Momo algo insegura, esto no era lo que les habían pedido.

— Ya veo... Aun así lo trajeron, buen trabajo Momo, Reya, pueden sentarse — Ordeno Sona mientras las mencionadas asentían y se iban a sentar en algunos sillones que estaban cerca, junto a sus demás compañeras.

Sona llevo su vista hacia el rubio el cual la miraba directamente a ella.

— Buenos días Uzumaki Naruto — Saludó Sona, gesto que no fue devuelto, suspiro internamente, ppr eso le gustaba hablar con los posibles miembros de su clan, para no tener estos problemas, al hacer una especie de contrato de antemano, pero eso ya no era importante — ... Espero que este tiempo que te di haya sido provechoso, dado que desde ahora quieras o no has sido bendecido con formar parte del clan Sitri, del cual como podrás imaginar todas en esta habitacion, exceptuando a Toujo-san, forman parte de mi grupo de sirvientes, comenzare explicándote algunas...

— No me interesa — Sona se detuvo en sus palabras al ser interrumpida por Naruto, con una sencilla oración.

Para Naruto esto no le podía interesar menos, no es que el tuviera algo contra Sona Sitri ni mucho menos con todas las personas reunidas en este lugar, no, el por el único echó que esta aquí en este lugar se debe a que necesita desligarse lo mas rápidamente posible de cualquier deuda con esta chica, por que si, lo quisiera o no tenía una deuda muy grande con ella, después de todo ella le había salvado de morir, el no era tan mal agradecido para largarse sin siquiera dar un simple gracias, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para enamorarse a la primera de quien te ha salvado la vida, decidiendo servir y proteger de cualquier peligro... No, el no era imbécil.

Ante la oración de Naruto todas las piezas de Sona se levantaron, por dos razones, en primera, por la sorpresa causada por Naruto "la mascota" al hablarle de manera tan fría a alguien, se supone que el es alguien que nisiquera podría levantar la voz ni cuando le están abrazando y obstruyendo el oxigeno, en segunda... Era la primera vez que cualquiera de los siervos de Sona se negaba a escuchar a la heredera Sitri.

Aunque querían decir algo, la mirada de su rey basto para que guardaran silencio y observaran, esto era como una especie de guerra de dos, Sona vs Naruto.

— ¿Te niegas?... ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Debo de tomarlo como un acto de rebelion? — Pregunto Sona mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Naruto se rasco la nuca.

— ... Ufff que problematico — Comento Naruto con cansancio — Mira... Emmm Sona Sitri, es eso, me niego, no quiero formar parte de tu clan o familia, como quieras decirle, de echo hoy solo vine a decirte eso, no estoy interesado en nada que no sea cumplir mi objetivo, además también quiero darte las gracias por el tema... Del ángel caído y salvarme de morir... Solo eso, yo seguiré mi propio camino.

— ¿Objetivo?... Te refieres a ... "Ver un mundo divertido" ¿es eso?... Quizás te estas equivocando Uzumaki-san, como demonio nunca te prohibiría que te alejes de tus sueños o ambiciones, al contrario como demonios eso es lo que hacemos, seguir nuestros sueños y ambiciones, si te quedas en mi clan como mi sirviente, tendrás mas chances de cumplirlo, además de que simplemente "dejes el clan o te libere"... Implicaría el arrancar de tu cuerpo las "Evil Piece" que use para reencarnarte... Y eso significaría el asesinarte... Desde ahora soy tu "Máster".

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

 _Máster._

Un pesado sentimiento lleno la habitación del consejo estudiantil, mientras la palabra máster se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Naruto.

— ... Aaa con que es así... En otras palabras lo que quieres decirme es; "vuelvete mi sirviente o seras asesinado" ¡¿Es eso?! — Apretando los dientes Naruto pregunto, llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón, esta fue cubierta por chacra blancoso, demostrando su afinidad al viento — _... Si es así... Si tengo que tener otro master... ¡Entonces yo-!._

— _**¡Detente!.**_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa.

— _¿Q-que fue eso?_ — Por un momento Naruto podía jurar que habia escuchado una voz — _De echo... ¿¡Que mierda estaba a punto de hacer?!._

— Debo... ¿Interpretar tu silencio como una aceptación a ser mi nuevo sirviente? — Sona al igual como todas las presentes no se dieron cuenta de lo que por una milésima de segundos paso por la mente del rubio, la voz de la pelinegra fue suficiente para regresar a Naruto al mundo real.

Exhalando para calmarse, Naruto hablo.

— ... Con que... ¿Quieres ser mi "Máster"?... Amo y sirviente, Nobleza y pebleyo, Rey y aldeano... ¿Es eso?... — Naruto pregunto, pero no dejo que Sona contestara dado que inmediatamente comenzó a hablar — Esta bien... Aceptaré ser tu... Esclavo, porque eso significa "sirviente", no trates de adornarlo con frases bonitas, si me respondes una pregunta y un reto que después diré, dependiendo de tu respuesta... Si me das la respuesta que yo quiero oír seras mi "Máster"... Pero... Si te equivocas... ¡Tu seras mi esclava!.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, ante las palabras de Naruto, eso era algo fuera de lógica y fuera de contexto, esto nunca había ocurrido antes, que un esclavo le pidiera eso a alguien de mayor poder y de una familia prestigiosa de demonios ser su esclava... ¡Era igual a pedir que se casara con el! ¡Ago que al parecer Naruto no sabía!.

— ... — El rostro estoico y serio de Sona... — ¡¿T-tu e-esclava?! — Se fue a la mierda, esto nunca se lo vio venir, era algo fuera de sus cálculos, que este sujeto pidiera tal cosa... ¡Era ilógico!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— Y corte con esto se acaba el capitulo de hoy mis amigos, espero lo hayan disfrutado, sin mas que decir y esperando enontrarnos en la próxima actualización me despido.

 **Atte:** Rey96.

 **Pd** : ¿Se esperaron esa reacción de Sona? ¿Que sera el "otro reto" de Naruto?... Las respuestas a estas preguntas estarán en el capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6

–Hola a todos soy el Rey96, y como os imaginareis hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie jejeje espero lo disfruten, pero antes de eso, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas que me dejaron sus review:

 **Uzu No Kami, loko89772, Silber D. Wolf, antenesis, ichimaruuu, Mothing1409, Chugoku no Doragon, VCRATOJMNZOTG, Homicidal Liu, gonza, MDRC97, Zafir09, Willy-kun, luis199993, carlos, gonza.**

* * *

Seccion de preguntas:

* * *

1.-¿Naruto se acordara de Koneko o ella le dira como lo conocio?. (Chugoku no Doragon)

R: Pues creo que Koneko tendrá que decirlo.

2.-¿Tengo whatssap?. (Willy-kun)

R: Por el momento este será el único medio que podrán contactar conmigo, cualquier otra cuenta en otro lugar es puro coincidencia de nombres de usuario, yo les aviso si es que deseo darles mi whatssap, youtube, Facebook o cualquier otro medio, aunque no creo que sea muy popular como para crear cualquiera de esos canales, con esto por el momento me conformo.

3.-¿Puedes agregar a su harem a Akeno?. (carlos)

R: Akeno ya esta confirmada amigo.

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Ninguna de las dos series aquí mencionada me pertenecen, fic echo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Enfrentamiento. Parte 2.

* * *

Previamente en; "Nada es lo que parece".

* * *

— _... Con que... ¿Quieres ser mi "Máster"?... Amo y sirviente, Nobleza y pebleyo, Rey y aldeano... ¿Es eso?... — Naruto pregunto, pero no dejo que Sona contestara dado que inmediatamente comenzó a hablar — Esta bien... Aceptaré ser tu... Esclavo, porque eso significa "sirviente", no trates de adornarlo con frases bonitas, si me respondes una pregunta y un reto que después diré, dependiendo de tu respuesta... Si me das la respuesta que yo quiero oír seras mi "Máster"... Pero... Si te equivocas... ¡Tu seras mi esclava!._

 _Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, ante las palabras de Naruto, eso era algo fuera de lógica y fuera de contexto, esto nunca había ocurrido antes, que un esclavo le pidiera eso a alguien de mayor poder y de una familia prestigiosa de demonios ser su esclava... ¡Era igual a pedir que se casara con el! ¡Ago que al parecer Naruto no sabía!._

— _... — El rostro estoico y serio de Sona... — ¡¿T-tu e-esclava?! — Se fue a la mierda, esto nunca se lo vio venir, era algo fuera de sus cálculos, que este sujeto pidiera tal cosa... ¡Era ilógico!._

* * *

Ahora:

* * *

— ¡¿Que has dicho desgraciado?!.

— ¡¿Como te atreves renacuajo?!.

— ¡Sona-sama deme la orden para castigar a este idiota!.

Sin duda las palabras de Naruto encendieron la pólvora en las chicas que formaban parte de la nobleza de Sona, solo deseos de golpear al rubio patilludo eran lo que expresaban sus rostros, Naruto solo las ignoraba, para el ellas no eran importantes ni representaban algún peligro, solo estaba concentrado en el rostro desencajado de la Sitri.

— ... Dime... — La voz de Naruto detuvo todas las protestas que se diriguian hacia el— ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia de poder entre un Rey y un Subordinado?... Y no me refiero a una estupidez como; Rey dirige a cientos mientras que el subordinado acata ordenes... O velo de esta otra forma, tienes dos tipos de existencia exactamente iguales, mientras uno es Rey y domina el campo de batalla y otro es peon que se convirtió en un monstruo para aumentar la eficacia en combate ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia de poder entre los dos?... Si me respondes correctamente, seras mi Máster.

Un silencio se vino en la habitación de la sala del concejo estudiantil, Koneko miraba de forma preocupada a Naruto, el silencio fue interrumpido por Tsubaki.

— ... Un rey... En nuestro mundo, el demoniaco, se trata de alguien que tiene el estatus de Conde o Lord, es tratado por todos sus sirviente como un Rey, al igual como lo harían los demonios de clase baja con un demonio de clase alta, el cual obtuvo ese status debido a su familia o logros en la guerra, en resumidas, para nosotros la definición de Rey y sirviente, es del que gobierna sobre el otro y el que acata las ordenes... No hay mayor profundidad en tu pregunta — Dijo Tsubaki, ajustándose sus gafas con su dedo pulgar.

— Como se esperaba de Fuku-Kaicho — Comento una sorprendida Yura, ganándose el asentimiento de todas las demás.

— ... No — La voz de Naruto nuevamente había atraído su atención — Esa respuesta... No es la que busco, Sitri-san su compañera se equivoco, si tu respuesta era la misma, perderás... Aunque tu todavía no has dicho que aceptas.. Pero no te preocupes, que aunque no acertaras a la pregunta, todavía puedes ganar en la otra prueba.

— Ya veo... — Comento Sona ya mas recuperada, volviendo a su típica poker face — ¿Quieres decir que aunque no acierte o apruebe la primera de tus pruebas no importa mucho dado que si gano la segunda tu igualmente me aceptaras como tu Máster?.

— Correcto... A decir verdad, lo de la pregunta solo es algo que he esperado durante mucho tiempo — La mirada de Naruto se perdió durante unos segundos, como si estuviera recordando algo muy lejano — ... En fin creo que la respuesta a eso nunca llegara, ¿Aceptas o no?.

Para Sona esto no era una decisión facil dado que había mucho en riesgo, quizás su nueva pieza no lo sabia pero lo que en este cuarto estaba sucediendo podía repercutir no solo en su clan si no en todo el mundo, dado que ella ya no seria dueña de si misma, pasaría a ser una propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto, un mero objeto, sacudió su cabeza levemente el destino si que era cruel a veces, pareciera que ser solo un objeto del cual todos podían disponer era su destino, además de que había algo que la preocupaba mas que ella... Y eso era la mirada vacía que se habia echo presente en los ojos del rubio, una de traición y soledad, quizás usar la palabra Máster a propósito había sido una mala eleccion, después de todo por la historia de Koneko, ella había creído que Naruto tenia una personalidad dependiente, dado que el seguía a esa persona que llamaba "Máster" sin importarle nada... Creía que el buscaba desesperadamente un nuevo Máster, se equivocó...

— _Quizás mis primeros pensamientos... De que aquel "Master" de Naruto, solo se preocupaba por el mismo y solo veia sus intereses, era acertado... Un ex-sirviente que tubo un mal Amo... No es algo fácil que el vuelva a confiar en alguien de nuevo... Pero... Yo quiero ser un buen Rey... Así que lo apostare todo... —_ Pasando un poco de saliva por su reseca garganta Sona se levanto de su escritorio — ... Antes de aceptar quiero escuchar en que consiste la otra prueba.

— ¡Sona-sama no puede estar hablando en serio! — Reclamaron las sirvientes de Sona, las cuales fueron ignoradas.

— ¿Muy precavida eh? — Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos a los costados — ¡Es algo muy simple! ¡DERROTAME, VENCEME, SE SUPERIOR A MI! ¡DEMUESTRAME QUE ERES MAS FUERTE QUE YO, USA A TODOS LOS SIRVIENTES QUE QUIERAS, ATACAME CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS!.

* * *

 **(Hogar de Naruto)**

* * *

— " **Henge no Jutsu; habílidad básica para cualquier ninja, esta técnica es enseñada en los años de academia, muy útil para cambiar tu apariencia y poder distraer o perder al enemigo al disfrazarse de otra persona, objeto o cosa, sin embargo siempre hay que mantener la concentración en la técnica ya que si se pierde por un segundo la transformación se cancelara, técnica de rango D** " — Mientras leía atentamente el pergamino que Naruto le había dado, Arachne suspiro mientras lo dejaba aun lado — ... **Técnica a base de chacra, es algo similar a la técnica de los demonios para parecer mas jóvenes, sin embargo esta es mas sencilla de hacer, los resultados son los mismos pero diferentes... Mmmm el problema es como hacer que esta técnica funcione con base Youki, nuestra energía es muy diferente al demoniaco o chacra que usa Naruto, dado que el Youki proviene de nuestros deseos negativos... Bueno nada sacaré de estar hablando sola... ¡A practicar!.**

Levantandose Arachne vio a su alrededor, esta era una habitación bastante amplia, donde obviamente era usada para practicar algunas artes marciales o meditación, un grande y amplio dijo que se encontraba en el templo donde estaba ubicada la casa de Naruto, Arachne agradecía que estuviera bastante alejado de la ciudad.

Cerrando sus ojos la chica yokai se comenzó a concentrar en sentir su poder interior, la cual solo podía ser definida como una espeluznante aura roja, sin ser consciente de como el aire alrededor de ella se había comenzado a ennegrecer y volverse opaco, recodando las especificaciones de formar los sellos manuales al igual como eran especificados en el pergamino, sin darse cuenta a su alrededor una capa de niebla rojiza había comenzado a rodearla.

— _**Recuerda...Visualiza la imagen en tu mente, piensa en los detalles de la imagen que quieres que sea revelada afuera... ¿mm? ¿Me preguntó si Naruto igual sentirá este hormigueo en el cuerpo cuando usa esta técnica?.**_

La neblina roja alrededor de Arachne se fue haciendo cada vez mas intensa, los Yokai de mas bajo rango se alejaron rápidamente de donde se encontraba esa siniestra aura de Youki, la cual lentamente iba envolviendo y llenado toda la habitación.

— **¡Henge no jutsu!.**

Pronunciando esas palabras, la neblina de color rojo que envolvía a Arachne brillo con fuerza durante unos segundos para que inmediatamente después...

 _¡Booooooom!_

Una fuerte explosión moviera los cimientos de todo el templo, de entre el humo un cuerpo salio volando, destruyendo fácilmente las puertas corredizas de madera y dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia los arboles que estaban en el patio trasero de la casa.

— **¡Mierdaaaaaaaaa! —** Viendo venir el impacto los ojos color violeta rojizo se abrieron con horror, sin embargo antes de que impactara con la dura corteza, cientos de delgado hilos tan blancos como las nubes fueron lanzados desde la punta de sus dedos, pegandose con firmeza a los restos de la casa que todavía seguían en pie a tan solo un par de centímetros de chocar con su nariz Arachne se detuvo — **... (Suspiro)... Por poco... Juro que cuando Naruto vuelva le dare una paliza.**

Con un movimiento de muñecas los hilos que salían de sus dedos se vieron todos cortados, como era habitual en ella sus grandes patas la ayudaron a sostener el peso de su cuerpo... Sin embargo había algo diferente.

— **¿eh? ¡¿eh?! ¡¿EH?!... ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!.**

Arachne no poda creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

* * *

— **Salto en el tiempo, Dos horas después, club de investigación de lo oculto —**

* * *

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! — Riendo descontroladamente Rias Gremory se sujetaba el estomago en un intento por evitar algo el dolor que se le estaba provocando en esa zona al haber reído tanto durante tanto tiempo.

— Sabes que no es gracioso Rias — Sentada en uno de los sofás y bebiendo una taza de café, Sona miraba algo molesta a su mejor amiga.

En estos momentos en el club de investigación de lo oculto solo se encontraban ellas dos, por petición de Sona a Rias.

— Jajaja hay jajaja me duele el estomago jajajaja — La pelirroja seguía riendo sin parar mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— Me retiro — No soportándolo mas la pelinegra de gafas se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida, dispuesta a irse del lugar.

— Ya... Jajaja... Ya esta bien jajaja — Soportando las ganas de reírse Rias hablo — Es que me parece increíble, yo llevo años intentando mil y un formas de sacar de tu rostro una expresión distinta a esa que siempre llevas, fallando miserablemente, de echo llegue a pensar que la única que podía hacerlo era Serafall-Sama... Sin embargo este chico en tan solo un par de minutos fue capaz de destruir completamente tu estoico rostro... Y de que forma — Comento Rias mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

El rostro de Sona gano un delgado tinte rojo, sus lentes se cayeron de un lado mientras su cabello parecía un poco desordenado, ante la mención del rubio peón

— ¡E-eso es normal! ¡C-cualquiera reaccionaria de esta forma si te dijeran algo así! — Exclamo la nerviosa Sona mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

— Y que lo digas — Estuvo de acuerdo Rias —... Prácticamente este chico te quiere como su esposa... Mas importante... ¿No aceptaste o si?.

Sona suspiro.

— Si acepte, de echo en estos momentos las chicas junto a Tsubaki están preparando una dimensión de bolsillo donde podamos tener el duelo a gusto, como es un hechizo avanzado les a tomado algo de tiempo, básicamente es una mera copia del que usan en los Raiting Game... Además de que vine aqui a pedir que tu séquito mantenga y vigile que la dimensión no se destruya o sea visible en el mundo humano ¿me harías ese favor Rias?.

Rias solo podía cubrir su sonrisa con su mano.

— Esta bien, está bien, no tienes que preocuparte — Fácilmente Rias acepto — Aunque no es que haya que mantener mucha seguridad en la barrera... Después de todo ese chico solo vale la pieza de un peón, creo que cualquiera de tus otros sirvientes es mas que suficiente para derrotarlo sin causar mayores daños.

La mirada de Sona se desvio hacia el costado ante la mención de las piezas que había usado para reencarnarlo, dado que Sona le había ocultado a Rias que en realidad ella uso cuatro piezas de peón normales y una mutada para reencarnar al rubio, de la cual la ultima no podía definir su valor estimado, del que iba el doble de una pieza de peón normal o que esta tuviera el valor de veinte piezas, así de raras eran las piezas mutadas.

— ... Si — Sintiéndose un poco mal Sona asintió de manera distraída — Hablando de piezas... ¿Cuantas fueron las necesarias para Hyodo Issei si se puede saber?.

La pregunta de la pelinegra causo que Rias sonriera con cierta soberbia mientras inchaba un poco el pecho, levantando ocho dedos de sus manos.

— ¡Ocho! ¡Mis ochos piezas de peón fueron usadas en Hyodo Issei! — Exclamó con alegría Rias, sin tratar de ocultarlo — Al parecer al contrario que a ti Sona, el destino me dio un muy buen sirviente.

Un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de piezas pero no mucho, Sona solo río para sus adentros.

— ... Parece que es así — Comento distraídamente.

De pronto un circulo de color azul con el emblema del clan Sitri se materializó en medio de la sala, donde la imagen holográfica de Tsubaki y Akeno podía ser vista.

— "Kaicho ya hemos terminado las preparaciones" — Informo Tsubaki.

A su lado Akeno asintió.

— "Nosotros los sirvientes de Rias-sama ya hemos tomado nuestras posiciones... Aunque Koneko no quería hacerlo" — Comento Akeno un poco preocupada por la peliblanca — "Seguía diciendo que quería estar la lado de Uzumaki Naruto".

Ante las palabras de ambas reinas, los dos reyes asíntieron.

— Muy bien... Te dejo el resto a ti Rias — Un circulo mágico apareció bajo los pies de Sona.

— No te preocupes... Lamento la actitud de Koneko... Ella simplemente se preocupa... A decir verdad creo que fue muy malo de mi parte no escuchar sus sugerencias... ¿No te interesaría un intercambio de piezas si es que no puedes hacer de este chico tu nuevo sirviente? Creo que tengo piezas de caballo, torre y alfil que todavia no he usado sabes.

— ... No estoy interesada, además es imposible cambiar una pieza que no sea igual a la que se cambia, no puedo tener tres caballos o tres alfiles... Ademas que no seria un buen Rey si me desago de mis sirvientes que no quieren hacerme caso — Rechazo de forma inmediata Sona.

— Je típico de ti... Aunque no es como si ese chico todavía llamara mi atención, el solo vale una pieza despues de todo... El no podria contra mi Ise— Un circulo mágico de color rojo apareció bajo los pies de Rias.

Sin decir nada Sona desaparecio en un destello al igual que Rias.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— _... ¿En serio porque dije todo eso?... Realmente sólo quería agradecerle como es debido, mostrar algo de consideración, ni mas ni menos, si alguien te salva la vida es lo mas normal del mundo... —_ Mientras pensaba en eso, Naruto levanto la vista dado que había estado sentado en un lugar de las galerías, actualmente se encontraba en la cancha de deportes, la cual era usada para muchas cosas en esta academia, tenia una sección para jugar tenis otra para volleyboll, baloncesto, fútbol, carrera de cien metros, salto largo y varias mas, realmente se había invertido bastante en esta academia, pero para lo que pasara en estos momentos en ese lugar no es nada relacionado a deportes, el esta para tener un duelo, el cual puede determinar su destino si se mira de una forma mas dramática, mirando en todas direcciones y notando que nadie le prestaba mucha atención, sin decir que prácticamente se encontraba solo, Naruto destapo su ojo, abriendo su parpado un ojo rojo con tres comas negras fue visible — _Sin duda la energía demoniaca es increíble, una poderosa barrera a sido levantada, actuando a modo de espejo flotando en el aire es capaz de copiar de manera casi perfecta todo lo que esta abajo, no me extraña que les haya tomado tanto tiempo, debe de ser algo dificil de hacer, es decir ellas están creando prácticamente de la nada esta construcción a la que a obreros le ha de haber costado meses... En solo un par de horas —_ Gracias al Sharingan Naruto era perfectamente capaz de ver lo que estaban haciendo las chicas del clan Sitri.

Naruto cubrió su ojo Sharingan al momento de notar como un brillo se hacia presente a su lado, uno de color azul, ya conocía este patrón, era casi idéntico al que uso Arachne para teletrasportarlos la otra noche, al lado del circulo de color azul también apareció uno de color rojo.

De los cuales salieron dos chicas, la primera tratándose de Sitri Sona mientras la segunda no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

— ... Gremory Rias — Murmuro Naruto mientras veía a la belleza de cabello rojo.

Es que era algo dificil el no saber de la chica mas popular de toda la academia, Gremory Rias era adorada casi como una diosa por todos los estudiantes y profesores, sean mujeres o hombres, era alguien que por solo su apariencia ya tenia el favor de todos, sin poder evitarlo Naruto la comparo con Arachne, aunque tenían casi el mismo tamaño de pechos, eso no era lo que comparó, por solo ver a los ojos de Arachne el supo que ella había sufrido mucho, quízas por su apariencia, es que la mayoría le temía y no se acercaban a ella, nadie nacía malo en este mundo, el comprendía eso.

— ¡Oh! Así que este es tu pequeño sirviente Sona... Es muy Kawai — Sonriendo encantadoramente Rias se inclino para poder acariciar la cabeza de Naruto, como un pequeño animal.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto se levanto y miro fijamente a Sona, dado que para el era un echo sorprendente de alguna forma el saber que había otra demonio aparte de Sona, no habia que ser un genio para suponer eso, pero ahora eso no le importaba mucho, el solo queria terminar rápidamente esto.

— ... ¿Ya podemos comenzar Sitri Sona?... Recuerda que me diste tu palabra, no puedes negarte a lo que te pida una vez que te derrote — Dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Sona se ajusto sus lentes.

— Pienso cumplir mi palabra, al igual que espero tu cumplas la tuya — Contesto rápidamente la pelinegra.

— _¿Eh?... ¿Estoy siendo ignorada? —_ Un poco aturdida se preguntó mentalmente Rias dado que no estaba acostumbrada a eso, siendo siempre el centro de atención, podía jurar que cuando se reunían todos los meses para los informes con Sona, las misma piezas de esta le ponian un poco mas de atención a ella que a su ama, por eso este echo la sorprendio — _Aunque dejando eso de lado... Este chico luce realmente diferente a cuando lo había visto unas cuantas veces en la academia —_ Rias recordo las veces que vio al rubio siendo acosado por casi todas las chicas de la academia mientras este pedía amablemente que lo soltaran — _... Un completo inútil que no podía siquiera ganarle a unas chicas humanas en cuanto a fuerza se refiere... Sin embargo el de ahora, me parece alguien peligroso_ —Rias sacudió su cabeza — _Pero que pienso el solo vale una pieza._

— Muy bien si ya estas listo entonces empecemos — Nuevamente el circulo de color azul con el emblema del clan Sitri apareció bajo los pies de Sona — Rias te dejo el resto a ti —Volviendose hacia Rias, Sona pidió.

— ... ¿Eh?... ¡Ah si no te preocupes Sona! — Respondió torpemente la pelirroja.

Naruto se volvió hacia Rias mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

— Lo lamento Gremory-senpai... Espero que lo que esta a punto de ver no cambie su opinión de mi... Bueno no espero que no le de un poco de miedo... Aunque ahora soy un demonio, tampoco es que me importe mucho su opinion, pero bueno espero en otra ocasion hablar con usted — Dijo Naruto justo al momento que brillaba con fuerza al lado de Sona para a los segundos desaparecer en un juego de luces.

— "¿Que no me de miedo?" — Murmuro para si misma Rias llevándose sus dedos a su mentón en un gesto pensativo, encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada un circulo mágico apareció bajo sus pies igualmente — ... Que mas da, tengo que terminar esto luego, yo igual debo de encargarme de mi nuevo sirviente.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

En un juego de luces Naruto apareció nuevamente gracias al circulo mágico, su rostro obviamente confundido al ver como todavía seguían en el mismo lugar, sin embargo algo había cambiado, dado que ahora al mirar hacia la cancha de fútbol de la academia fue capaz de ver a las mismas chicas que estaban en la sala del concejo estudiantil, con sus mismos uniformes, caminando tranquilamente mientras pasaba por su lado Sona se dirigió a la cancha, Naruto por inercia la comenzó a seguir... Esto se parecia al lugar donde peleo con Arachene o al menos la misma tecnica, solo esperaba que el tiempo no sea variante como ocurrió con Arachne.

— ¿Sorprendido?... — Pregunto Sona.

— ... Algo, no mucho, ya he estado en algo parecido — Contesto Naruto recordando a la Yokai.

— ¡!... Muy bien no preguntarle sobre eso, pero al menos explicaré de que va esto para que no te confundas, en estos momentos estamos en una complicada técnica o barrera, esta es una mera copia de una todavía mas poderosa, como la original esta técnica lo que hace es copiar todo exactamente en un radio de al menos un kilometro, sin embargo no es capaz de copiar objetos vivos, no existe tal técnica para crear vida, una vez copiado todo lo dentro de un radio de un kilómetro esta es guardada dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo, bueno se les dice así, pero en realidad es una barrera que nos vuelve indetectables para todo ser no sobrenatural, los humanos no son capaces de vernos, pudiendo luchar libremente sin temor a que nos vean usando poderes sobrenaturales, sin embargo como esta es solo una copia de la original, no es capaz de mantenerse por si misma como lo haria la original, por eso le pedí ayuda a Rias, con los sirvientes de Rias ellos se encargaran de mantener la técnica por lo que dure este enfrentamiento, por cierto Koneko-san es una sirviente de Rias, continuando con la expliaicon puedes usar todos tus poderes libremente dado que aunque los liberes todos esta barrera no se romperá fácilmente, aunque todavía hay una mínima posibilidad de hacerlo — Gracias a la información proporcionada por Sona Naruto tenia un mayor entendimiento del lugar donde se encontraba.

— En resumidas, es una copia flotante de lo que esta abajo en este caso el estadio, que es transparente para los que no posean poderes sobre humanos ¿es eso? — Pregunto Naruto o mas bien confirmo, Sona asintio, se detuvo a una distancia apropiada al ver que ya estaban bastante cerca de las demás personas, Sona siguió avanzado.

Naruto y las demás sirvientes de Sona en este caso Tsubaki Shinra (Reina) Tsubasa Yura (Torre) Tomoe Meguri (Caballero) Reya Kusaka (Alfíl) Momo Hanakai (Alfil) y Ruruko Nimura (Peón), se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Miradas afiladas y peligrosas procedentes de las chicas Sitri eran envidas hacia el, Naruto vio con algo de curiosidad como las únicas que no le enviaban esas miradas eran Shinra Tsubaki y Sitri Sona.

— _Muy bien los preparativos ya han finalizado._

De pronto la voz de Gremory Rias resonó por todo el estadio, todos prestaron atención a la voz.

— _Yo Rias Gremory, como próxima heredera del clan Gremory un clan de los setenta y dos pilares del mundo demoniaco, actuare como juez en esta batalla, las reglas son simples, a cada bando en este caso Uzumaki Naruto vs Clan Sitri, se les dará una cierta cantidad de armas a cuales escoger._

Delante de ellos apareció una especie de cajón con varias armas dentro, desde espadas hasta escudos, flechas y arcos, todos parecían de la mas alta calidad, además de que para la impresión de Naruto también habían armas de fuegos, pistolas, micro subfusiles, subfusiles, escopetas y rifles.

Algunas piezas de Sona se acercaron al cajón de armas, comenzado a seleccionar algunas, la voz de Rias se siguió escuchando.

— _Una vez hayan elegido sus armas, los cajones con las misma desaparecerán, continuando con la reglas, esta prohibido matar a los enemigos, sin embargo eso no significa que no puedan ir con todo, dado que una vez hayas sido "asesinado" en esta barrera, inmediatamente seras teletransportado fuera para recibir atención medica, Sona te recuerdo que actualmente soy la única que sabe de esto y no podemos pedirle ayuda a nadie mas, por lo cual el tratamiento sera aplicado por Akeno, ella no es medica solo sabe algo mas de lo básico, no se excedan._

Ante la advertencia de Rias, Sona asintió.

— _Siguiendo con las reglas los golpes bajos están prohibidos, la convocatoria de familiares será permitida, ganador se declarara cuando haya vencido a todos sus oponentes, sin nada mas que decir..._

Naruto se preparo mientras guardaba algo detrás de su cinturón, Sona se ajusto los lentes.

— _... ¡Que empiece el encuentro!._

Una vez la vos de Rias exclamo eso, al igual como lo harían en un juego de ajedrez, Ruruko Nimura fue la que dio un paso al frente, como ella era la única peón hasta el momento que estaba del lado de Sona, a sus costados se ubicaron Tomoe Meguri y Tsubasa Yura, siendo la formación de tres por caballero, peón y torre.

Tomoe al igual que todas las presentes usaba su uniforme de la academia, lo único diferente de ella es que en su costado se encontraba una espada de dos filos sin funda, mientras que Ruruko no llevaba nada que pudiera ser considerado un arma, por el otro costado Tsubasa se ajustaba un par de guantes sin dedos en sus manos.

Naruto levanto una ceja con duda al ver como las demás no tenian intenciones de dar un paso al frente.

— ... ¿No crees que me están subestimando mucho? — Pregunto Naruto a Sona.

Desde el otro lado, Sona negó con la cabeza.

— No, esto es porque reconozco tu fuerza, o al menos la que calculo o especulo posees, si te estuviera subestimando solo habría enviado a Ruruko... Bueno ya descubrirás el porque no envió a todas mis piezas, por no dejarme anteriormente terminar de hablar, desconoces varias cosas sobre nosotros y nuestros estilos de batalla... ¡Te falta información! — Dijo Sona de manera seria.

— Sin mencionar que ellas insistieron en ir a pelear — Comento Tsubaki al lado.

Naruto observo a las tres chicas que estaban enfrente de el y como las demás no parecían muy interesadas, podía ser cierto que el desconocía varias cosas sobre los demonios, pero no por eso se iba a acobardar, es mas ese mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre le causaba que prestara todavía mas atención a la batalla, una de ellas llevaba una espada, por lo cual obviamente tendría que tener cuidado de ella, su especialidad debía de ser la velocidad, mientras que las otras no podía saber en que se especializaban.

— ... Uff (suspiro)... Al parecer te estas conteniendo... Espero no dure mucho... Muy bien vamos alla — Dijo Naruto al momento que hacia un pequeño estiramento de brazos y ante la confusión de todos... Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Los ojos de Sona se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que todos, mientras por su cabeza pasaba las palabras de Koneko, innevitablmente volteo en su dirección, Koneko observaba con atención al rubio.

— ¡¿Q-que estas haciendo?! — Pregunto sorprendida Ruruko mientras observaba a Naruto.

Naruto la observó de manera aburrida.

— Obviamente es mi posee de pelea — Comento naturalmente Naruto, dando un pequeño bostezo.

— ¿Te estas burlando de nosotras? — Preguntó Tsubasa mientras observaba con atención la "posee de pelea" del rubio, por mas que mirara no había nada que pudiera considerarse peligroso en eso, estaba lleno de aperturas.

— ... No hay tiempo pará esto chicas, acabaré con el rápidamente — Tomoe dio un paso al frente mientras sujetaba el mango de la espada, su cuerpo rebosante de la energía que era proporcionada por la pieza de caballero — ... Muy bien aquí voy — Inclinando levemente su cuerpo, Tsubasa desaparecio en un destello de velocidad.

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta para la chica, gracias a que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a las altas velocidades, podía ver como lentamente se movía sus compañeras, podía sentir sus cabellos moviéndose por los costados de su rostro y el crujir del césped bajo sus pies, aunque ella reconocía que Yuto Kiba estaba por sobre ella, eso era un caso a parte, dado que el era un genio, sin embargo ella podía asegurar que estaba por encima del promedio en cuanto a caballeros se refería, mirando hacia el frente... Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— _¿¡Que?!._

Dado que en ves de esperar encontrar la cara sorprendida de su contrincante, lo que vio fue... Una gran sonrisa en el rostro del rubio y sus manos delante de el haciendo el signo de una cruz.

— ... Que lastima — Dijo Naruto al momento que envíaba su chacra a través de su cuerpo.

No había tiempo de pensar o reaccionar para Tomoe, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para concentrarse, movió con fuerza su espada, ahora solo podía terminar su técnica.

— ¡ _Bīmu! (Haz de Luz) —_ Exclamo con fuerza Tomoe.

Como su nombre lo indicaba, la espada de Tomoe se cubrió de un brillo verdoso mientras en una de las manos de la chica un circulo mágico de color azul se podía notar, Sona se sorprendió por esto, esta era una de las técnicas especiales de Tomoe, no era la mas peligrosa o poderosa, pero podía acabar fácilmente con un yokai de clase E, no era para tomárselo a la ligera, una nube de polvo cubrio a la chica con el rubio.

— Naruto... — Estando encargada de mantener la barrera Koneko desde lo alto y gracias a sus alas de demonio solo podía observar con preocupación la cortina de polvo que se había encargado de cubrir a Naruto y Tomoe.

— ... Un ataque concentrado a alta velocidad con magia comprimída en la hoja de la espada... Algo débil pero sin duda muy ingeniosa — A su lado se encontraba Kiba, un chico rubio de ojos azules, el príncipe de la Academia y Caballero de Rias, se volvió hacia Koneko mientras sonreía amablemente — ... Un humano normal podría fácilmente morir con un ataque asi... Sin embargo el es un ninja ¿cierto? — Preguntó sonriendo el caballero a su nakama — _... Ese chico... Espero no este muerto o Koneko-chan se pondrá triste._

— ... Hai — Sin ser consciente de los verdaderos pensamientos de su compañero, Koneko se sintió mas feliz.

Volviendo a la batalla, Sona y Tsubaki miraban con atención la cortina de polvo, sujetándose sus lentes que tenían un extraño brillo, los ojos de ambas se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¡Tsubasa salta dos metros y preparate para atrapar! — Ordeno con voz de mando Sona.

— ¡Hai! — Sin ninguna clase de duda, Tsubasa flexiono sus piernas al momento que se preparaba para saltar, justo al momento que salto, se pudo escuchar una voz proveniente desde la cortina de polvo.

— _Fūton: Kyanion-fū no Jutsu (Estilo de Viento: Cañón de Aire)_.

Justo después de esas palabras palabras una fuerte presión de aire se sintió, el polvo se despejo de golpe mientras Uzumaki Naruto sujetaba su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, apuntando directamente al pecho de Tomoe, la cual tenia sus ojos abiertos y schoqueados, una esfera de viento se arremolinó en la palma de Naruto justo al momento que la estrellaba con fuerza sobre el pecho de Tomoe, la cual sin delicadeza alguna fue golpeada y enviada a volar.

— ¡Guaaaaaa! — Tomoe sintió como su cuerpo era destrozado prácticamente desde adentro sintiendo un frío viento que pasaba a través de sus órganos internos, escupió un poco de sangre, sentía como su consciencia lentamente se iba — _Esto tiene que ser una broma..._

En su mente los recuerdos de hace unos minutos, la sonrisa despreocupada del rubio, como delante de ella apareció ese clon, que detuvo su espada con sus palmas, y como sin darle tiempo creo esa increíble técnica a base de viento... Ni siquiera un alfil o Reina debería tener esa cantidad de poder para realizar semejante técnica.

— _... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu multiclones de sombras)_ — Murmuro Naruto al momento que bajaba sus manos y apoyaba su mejilla en una de ellas, delante de el había cuatro copias.

— ¡Te tengo! — Exclamo Tsubasa mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Tomoe, desplegando sus alas de demonio para frenar el impacto y no salir despedida, su mirada se fue justo hacia al rubio — ... ¿Que esta pasando?... — Murmuro completamente sorprendida — ¡Se supone que antes eras un humano común y corriente! ¡¿Como rayos sabes usar magia?! — Pregunto mientras retenía a Tomoe en sus brazos, un poco de sangre salia por los labios de su compañera.

— ... ¿Una pieza?... — Desde el otro lado de la barrera la que murmuro eso fue una sorprendida Rias — ... No me jodas Sona... Ese chico no puede valer una pieza — Un poco de sudor nervioso corrió por los costados de su rostro.

— ... No subestimen a Naruto, el es muy poderoso — Comento Koneko con una ligera sonrísa en su rostro.

Akeno y Kiba solo podían observar sorprendidos la batalla.

Volviendo con Sona, esta solo ajusto sus lentes, pensando rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a sus piezas de siquiera hacer preguntas levanto su mano derecha mientras hablaba con fuerza.

— ¡Atencion!... Una ves que hemos visto esto podemos asumir que todo lo que sabemos de Uzumaki Naruto es la verdad — Sona miro a su costado a Tsubaki — No hay tiempo para preguntas o dudas eso vendrá después, por ahora... — Un poco de sudor nervioso corrió por la frente de Sona — ¡Reya, prepara un hechizo ofensivo en 0.4 segundos, Momo prepara un echizo de tipo defensivo en 0.2 segundos y protege a Tsubasa! ¡Ruruko te concedo el permiso para ascender, haslo en Reina! ¡Tsubaki preparate para rápidos impactos!.

— ¡HAI SONA-SAMA!.

Todo esto había ocurrido en tan solo una centésima de segundo, fue justo en ese momento que los clones de Naruto sonrieron mientras sus manos se movían a la velocidad del sonido, los sellos manuales creados tan rápidos que sus manos solo parecían un borrón.

— _¡Katōn: Faiaboruto no Jutsu!_ ( _Estilo de Fuego: Perno de Fuego)_ — Un poderoso remolino de llamas naranjas fue expulsado de la boca de uno de los clones, estas apuntando directamente hacia donde se encontraba Tsubasa con Tomoe en sus brazos.

Habían pasado exactamente 0.2 segundos.

— _¡Baria 2-sō!_ ( _Barrera de dos capas)_ — Siendo cubiertas por una especie de escudo que había aparecido de pronto enfrente de ellas mientras el símbolo del clan Sitri brillaba con fuerza, las llamas naranja fueron desviadas hacia los costados.

El clon de Naruto solo observo eso con ligera impresión, el original parecía que se había quedado dormido.

0.4 segundos.

— _¡Tsunami! (Gran marejada)_ — Sin darle tiempo nisiquiera de pensar al clon poseedor del elemento fuego, un circulo mágico de color azul apareció por su costado derecho, una fuerte corriente de agua que fue disparada al igual que un cañón, la cual viajaba con fuerza y velocidad contra el.

Sin embargo el clon no se preocupo y sus manos nuevamente comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida trazando sellos, dado que el papel de el solo era el de atacar.

— _Doton: Doryuheki (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)_ — Otra copia de Naruto apareció delante de el mientras hacia chocar con fuerza sus manos contra el suelo, del cual un gran muro de tierra se elevo en medio de este la cabeza parecida a alguna clase de animal era visible.

La marejada invocada por Reya choco con fuerza contra el muro de tierra, cuarteaduras empezaron a aparecer en el muro mientras un poco de agua se filtraba por ellas, Reya chasqueo la lengua con irritación.

— _Fuego, agua, viento y tierra... Solo falta rayo —_ Pensó la alfil mientras veía a los últimos dos clones, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como estos terminaban una gran cantidad de sellos manuales.

— ... ¡Promociona a Reina! — Exclamo con fuerza Ruruko al momento que la imagen de una pieza de ajedrez con la forma de la Reina aparecía sobre ella, su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y poder demoniaco se vieron increíblemente aumentados, un circulo mágico de color azul apareció en ambas manos de Ruruko mientras las estiraba hacia Tsubasa y Tomoe, un brillo rodeo a ambas para desaparecer y aparecer al lado de Ruruko.

Un clon de Naruto sonrió locamente.

— _¡Fūton: Ea dangan no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Balas de Aire)_ — De su boca una gran cantidad de pequeños proyectiles transparentes y peligrosos fueron expulsados, con dirección hacia Sona.

Sona no se preocupo en lo mas mínimo.

— ... Debes esforzarte mas — Tsubaki apareció delante de Sona y cubriendo sus manos con energía demoniaca, las balas de aire fueron desviadas fácilmente.

 _Escalofrío._

Al igual como si le hubieran echado un vaso de agua helada por su espalda, un horrible sudor nervioso corrió por la espalda de Tsubaki, sus instintos le hicieron voltearse hacia atrás justo al momento que podía escuchar un peculiar sonido... Un sonido chirriante.

— ... _Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu_ ( _Elemento Rayo: Asesino Electrico)_ — Un clon de Naruto había aparecido por su retaguardia.

— _¡Maldicion no podre esquivarlo!._

Tsubaki abrio sus ojos mas que impactada al ver como por atras de ella aparecía un clon de Naruto, sus ojos no dando crédito a lo que veían, parecido a una especie de lanza eléctrica, se había desprendido de las manos del clon, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla...

— _¡Mahō no Mizu: Disuku!_ ( _Magia de Agua: Discos)_ —.

— ¡Oh mierda! — Exclamo el clon de Naruto al ver como delante de el se formaba un circulo mágico con el símbolo del clan Sitri y de este, un disco de agua girando a tanta velocidad que solo podía compararse con una sierra, había sido convocado.

 _¡Puuuf!_

El clon exploto en una nube de humo blanco cuando el disco de agua le corto la cabeza limpiamente, los clones restantes hicieron una pequeña mueca al recibir la informacion que este había reunido además de la ligera sensación de desprendimiento de la cabeza, la responsable se mantuvo seria.

Desde su posicion, detrás de sus clones, Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos.

— ... Eres realmente despiadada ¿no? — Pregunto el verdadero Naruto mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuello — Y yo que pensé que solo te quedarías observando... Eres extraña.

Desde la distancia Sona bajo una de sus manos donde un circulo mágico color azul brillaba, obviamente ella había invocado el disco de agua.

— Esta es una pelea, una batalla, nada puede ser predecido, aunque siempre tratemos de hacerlo, de analizar y tomar la mejor decisión, siempre abra un ligero margen de error o de improbable... — Sona miro a Tsubaki la cual soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que con el disco de agua Sona no solo habia destruido al clon, si no que tambien había desviado la técnica de rayo — ... Por lo cual no seria un buen maestro si solo me quedara atras y observará como se desarrollan las cosas, es un echó inevitable que en algún momento tendré que pelear... No soy una inútil ni mucho menos débil — Las chicas solo pudieron sonreír con orgullo ante las palabras de su lider.

Gracias a que los clones de Naruto habían dejado de atacar, el clan Sitri pudo reagruparse, mientras tres de sus clones servían de guardaespaldas para el rubio, Sona era protegida por Tsubaki, Ruruko, Momo, Reya, mientras que Tsubasa se encargada de dejar un poco mas atrás a Tomoe, para que recuperara el aliento dad que la técnica de aire del clon había echo que respirar fuera algo dificil.

— Si tengo que pelear para defender a mi clan... ¡Con gusto lo haré, por que para mi no son sirvientes ni mucho menos esclavos, son mis NAKAMAS!

Los ojos de Naruto y sus clones se abrieron ligeramente.

— ... ¿Nakamas eh?... — Murmuro Naruto mientras el flequillo de su pelo cubría sus ojos, mirando a esta chica, su mente no podía evitar recordar.

* * *

 **Recuerdo**

* * *

 _Ya había pasado un mes desde que había decidió seguir a Danzo Shimura, así se llamaba aquel que le ofreció algo por lo cual vivir, un objetivo, una meta, como herramienta, como era costumbre desde que lo siguió, las sesiones de entrenamiento eran a diarias, porque el era muy débil, no estaba todavía capacitado para defender a su máster, era débil, además que también tuvo que aprender a leer y escribir, ademas de aprender a sumar, dividir y restar, lo mas básico pero escencial para las misiones que pronto le serian asignadas._

 _Hoy era un día especial, eso lo supo desde el momento que vio aquella pequeña figura al lado de su máster, como era costumbre se arrodillo solo estar a unos pasos lejos de su master, nunca mirandolo al rostro dado, que no tenia el derecho un ser inferior como el._

— _... ¿Me mando a llamar máster? — Pregunto el joven rubio._

— _... Si Naruto hoy tendrás tu primera misión — Danzo saco de entre sus mangas un pequeño perganino — Aqui están los detalles de la misma, pero tu misión solo es una... Busca y destruye, busca y destruye, estarás acompañado por tres agentes mas incluyendo a este de aquí._

 _Dando un paso al frentre la figura que acompañaba a danzo se revelo como un chico unos dos años mayor a Naruto, mirada sin emociones, amarrada en su cintura una mascara lisa de color blanco con el kanji de Raíz en la frente, un tanto en su espalda._

— _... Hai máster._

— _Antes de eso, pasa por la bodega de armas donde se te dará un equipo, kunai, shuriken, papel bomba, bombas de humo, pergaminos, tu mascara y una espada a elección, puede ser un tanto corto, una claymore o una katana simple._

— _Hai._

 _El chico que estaba al lado de Naruto se puso su máscara antes de que siquiera el rubio pudiera observar su rostro._

— _... Seamos buenos Nakamas ¿si?._

— _¿Nakama?_

— _Al ser miembros de raíz no significa que debemos dejar de lado nuestros sentidos de compañerismo, después de todo la taza de éxito de esta y muchas otras misiones dependen de cuan bien te lleves con tus Nakamas... Por cierto la misión de hoy solo consiste en destruir un pequeño pueblo que había estado trabajando para la aldea es un pueblo minero, al parecer la extracción de minerales se a acabado, ya no queda nada en la mina._

 _Naruto no supo el porque juraría haber visto una siniestra sonrisa detrás de la mascara de aquel chico._

— _...¿ Si estaban trabajando para la aldea no serian ellos también nuestros "Nakamas"?._

— _Efectivamente ellos son nuestros Nakamas, pero como se acabo su principal utilidad y mantener ese pueblo esta costando dinero a la aldea de la hoja, como son nuestros Nakamas, estarán mas que felices de dar su vida para la prosperidad de nosotros, cuando una rama se quebra del gran árbol que es esta aldea, es nuestro deber el cortarla, ese es el deber de un nakama._

— _... — Naruto no dijo nada y siguió al agente de raíz en completo silencio, porque aunque el no lo hubiera dicho, realmente esa fue la primera vez que dudo de su decisión de seguir a danzo._

 _Tiempo después Naruto descubriría el verdadero significado de la palabra nakama._

— _¡Cierto¡ ¡Escuche que estas aprendiendo un Kinjutsu de danzo-sama!... Bueno no serias el primero muchos lo han intentado usar pero todos terminan con el cuerpo destruido, después de todo ese kinjutsu esta inspirado en otro kinjutsu._

* * *

 **Fin recuerdo.**

* * *

— ¡IDIOTA NO DIGAS PALABRAS ASI CON TANTA FACILIDAD, ESTA BIEN, VERE HASTA CUANTO LLEGARA TU DESEO DE PROTEGER A TUS "NAMAKA"!.

Una fuerte presión comenzó a ser expulsada del cuerpo de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba lentamente, sus cabellos se movían ligeramente mientras un delgado brillo de color azul rodeo su cuerpo, cuarteaduras comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo y la tierra.

 _¡Puuuf! ¡Puuuf! ¡Puuuf!._

Los clones de Naruto desaparecieron en una explosión de humo blanco, fuertes vientos comenzaron a rodear a Naruto, el cual junto sus manos a la altura de sus ojos con el símbolo de la serpiente formado.

— ¡¿Que es esta horrible sensación?! — Reya se arrodillo mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos en un intento de contener las nauseas.

— ¡Būcho la barrera no resistira! — Desde lo alto, Akeno luchaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mantener la barrera — ¡¿Que clase de poder tiene ese chico?!.

—... — Rias al igual que Sona estaban sin habla, dado que de pronto una explosión de humo había rodeado el cuerpo del rubio, el cual ahora se podía ver que había crecido notablemente, su cabello había crecido, sus rasgos se afilaron no teniendo ese rostro redondo, si no uno mas serio, sus músculos se habían echo notar levemente, pero lo mas impresionante era su aumento de tamaño, ya no parecía un mocoso de doce, si no un adolescente de quince años.

Pero lo que mas cambio fue su mirada.

— ... Cúanta experiencia — Kiba fue el primero en darse cuenta de eso, dado que aunque solo pudiera ser desde lo alto, con solo ver ese ojo de color azul, sin brillo y desinteresado, Kiba pudo decidir que este chico tenia mucha mas experiencia que todos aquí juntos — ... ¿Que clase de vida ha de haber tenido?.

Mientras todos se preguntaban lo mismo, con Naruto este solo veía sus manos notablemente mas grandes, obviamente esta transformación fue de manera inconsciente, el solo tenia pensado liberar algo de su chacra, al parecer mientras se estuviera esforzando mas de lo que su cuerpo de doce años pudiera, este en un modo de disminuir la carga pasaría a ser el de quien años, era un medio de supervivencia que al parecer su cuerpo desarrollo, por el momento no se preocuparía de eso, ya habría tiempo después, mirando los rostros pálidos de todos se sorprendió al ver como aun temblando visiblemente y otra apenas consciente, todas las chicas de Sona se habían puesto delante de la pelinegra.

— Realmente admirable — Una gran cantidad de sellos se comenzaron a trazas en los dedos e Naruto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto sacaba un pequeño papel que están en uno de sus bolsillos, el que había escrito esta mañana — ¡En reconocimiento a su gran fuerza voluntad, las recompensar a ustedes que me vieron como alguien débil solo por mi apariencia a ustedes que solo pueden dudar de mi, les mostrare! ¡MI NINJUTSU MAS PODEROSO! — Las manos de Naruto chocaron con fuerza en el papel que había caído al suelo — _¡SŪITON: HAIDURA MIZU NO JUTSU! (Elemento agua: Hidra de agua)._

Como si de un géiser se tratase una gran cantidad de agua salio del papel que había arrojado Naruto, agua cristalina y pura, la cual rápidamente comenzó a tomar forma ante la sorpresa de Sona, primero fueron unas grandes patas, luego un cuerpo redondo y alargada cola, lo siguiente fue un largo cuello y cabeza ovalada con centelleantes ojos amarillos, realmente se parecía a una bestia mitológica conocida como hidra y sentado en la cima de la cabeza de aquella gran criatura se encontraba Naruto quien por primera ves desde que comenzó el duelo veía con completa seriedad a Sona.

— ... Yo te reconozco como mi oponente ¡Ve Hidra pon a prueba la determinación de esa chica! ¡¿Que es mas importante para ella, tener un esclavo fuerte o la vida de sus nakamas?!.

Como si de verdad pudiera escuchar las palabras del rubio los ojos del cuerpo liquido centellaron.

— **¡Grooaaaarrr!.**

Rugiendo poderosamente la bestia levanto una de sus grandes patas mientras la dirigía con fuerza hacia Sona.

— _¡Baria 10-sō ! (Barrera de diez capaz)._

Los ojos de todas se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Reya se puso delante de la gran embestida de agua, centrando toda su magia muchos círculos mágicos de color azul aparecieron delante de ella, ahora no era una barrera invisible, era completamente visible ese gran muro de color blanco que se había materializado delante de la alfil, la mayor técnica defensiva que poseía Reya contra el poder de Hidra, ambas fuerzas chocaron.

 _¡Crack! ¡Crack! !Crack! ¡Crack!_

— Eso no sera suficiente Kusakaba-senpai — Dijo Naruto desde lo alto de la cabeza de Hidra.

Reya sonrió igualmente.

— ... Me lo suponía Kohai.

— **¡Grooooooaaaar!.**

Rugiendo como una verdadera bestia, Hidra golpeo con su otra extremidad libre, haciendo mil pedazos la barrera de Reya, dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia la chica.

— _¡Ittoryu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou! (Estilo de una espada: Cañón de 36 Libras)._

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un haz de energía verde golpeo a Hidra, la extremidad de la bestia fue destruida completamente, la gran concentración de energía siguió viajando hasta chocar con las estructuras detrás de la creación del ninja.

Naruto vio en diréccion de donde habiia venido el ataque.

— ... Realmente te recuperarse rápido Tomoe-senpai— Dijo Naruto mientras veía como apenas y sosteniéndose en pie se encontraba la chica que había recibido directamente su ataque de viento, sus ojos apunto de cerrarse mientras su respiración era muy agitada, la espada que sostenía entre sus manos llena de grietas.

— Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... — Cerrando uno de sus ojos Tomoe se apoyo con una de sus rodillas en el suelo, la imagen de Naruto se hacia borrosa — ... D-debi haber traído a... Ha... Ha... "Tsumibukai chō" (Mariposa Pecaminosa)... Jejeje al menos destrui tu tecnica.

Y eso era cierto porque nada mas bastaba dar una pequeña mirada para ver como a la criatura echa de agua no le quedaba mucho dado que le faltaba una extremidad, sin embargo para la sorpresa de todas, Naruto sólo formo el sello de la serpiente.

— ... Que lastima — Lentamente toda el agua se volvía hacia Hidra, las partes de su cuerpo regenerándose — Pero lamento desilucionarte pero esta técnica al estar formada por un liquido, es la peor enemiga de un espadachín, porque por mas que le cortes pedazos estos volverán a unirse a su cuerpo, ¿Porque?, porque no hay nada que cortar, porque al ser de agua, no hay huesos, no hay venas ni mucho menos carne, no sangra tampoco, es un cuerpo completamente de agua jajajaja.

Inconscientemente las chicas dieron un paso hacia atras.

— ... Además no crean que la fuerza de impacto es lo único que mi mejor técnica puede hacer, también puede hacer esto — Nuevamente las manos de Naruto se movieron a una velocidad cegadora, terminando sus sellos manuales golpeo con fuerza la cabeza al mismo tiempo que exclamaba — _¡Suiton: Hidra no Roa atsuryoku (Elemento Agua: Rugido a presión de Hidra)._

Abriendo sus fauces un gran brillo comenzó a envolver el rostro de la criatura, en su interior comenzó a arremolinarse una gran cantidad de agua, esta giraba con violencia mientras arriba de ella Naruto enviaba su chacra para fortalecer la presión del agua y como si de un rugido se tratase.

— **¡Roaaaaaarr! — L** a bestia rugió, una gran cantidad de agua a presión salio disparada de sus fauces.

Sin embargo nuevamente alguien se ponía delante de la técnica.

— ¡Fuku-Kaicho!.

Tsubaki sonrió un poco al momento que se ajustaba sus lentes.

— ... Sin duda una gran demostración de poder, no creia que lo necesitaríamos aquí pero no importa, es hora de ponerse serias — Cerrando sus ojos un circulo mágico apareció delante de Tsubaki, concentrándose en su poder comenzó a buscar en lo mas profundo de su ser.

— _¿Que es esta energía que siento provenir de su cuerpo?... Definitivamente es algo diferente a lo que han estado usando hasta ahora..._

Tsubaki abrió los ojos cuando el gran rugido de agua estaba delante de ella.

— _¡Sacred Gear: Mirror Alice! (Artes Sagradas: Espejo de Alice)_ — Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa cuando un gigantesco espejo apareció delante de la reina del clan Sitri, pero se impacto todavía mas al ver como el rugido de agua de hidra, lentamente fue succionado.

— ¡¿Q-que mierda?!.

— Esto aun no acaba... Te lo regresaré con el doble de potencia — Produciendo un peculiar sonido el espejo nuevamente comenzó a brillar — _Sacred Gear: Mirror Alice, Back (Artes Sagradas: Espejo de Alice, Regresión)._

Si antes los ojos de Naruto se habían abierto ahora que parecían salirse de sus cuencas al ver como una gran cantidad de agua a presión, el doble de la que absorbió, salio de dentro de el espejo que había convocado Tsubaki, sin embargo no se preocupaba mucho, trazando sellos de manos a toda velocidad alcanzaría a realizar algun muro de tierra.

— ... _Doton: Doryu-..._ — Sin embargo antes de poder terminar su tecnica algo lo detuvo — ... (¡cof!)... (¡cof!)... (¡cof!)... M-mierda justo ahora — Tapándose con una de sus manos la boca, una incontrolable tos afecto a Naruto, solo pudo ver su mano llena de sangre antes de que esa gran cantidad de agua chocara con el.

— _Recuerda Naruto, esto es un Kinjutsu, una técnica prohibida, de un solo uso, si de por casualidad llegas a sobrevivir después de haberla usado, tu nunca mas podrás hacer esfuerzos físicos, tu cuerpo quedara tan deteriorado que solo el echo de poder caminar te hará sufrir, cuando estés cerca de tu límite seras avisado por una incontrolable tos, Naruto recuerda este kinjutsu solo debes usarlo para cuando hayas tomado una decisión, es verdad que yo te entreno en nombre de Danzo-sama pero yo no he perdido mis emociones y al parecer tu tampoco, solo que están escondidas en algún lugar, Naruto en algún momento tendras que usar esta técnica, cuando debas elegir entre la aldea de la hoja o Danzo-sama, sea cual sea tu decisión, yo la aceptare y te apoyaré, si sobrevives después de usarla seras el segundo hombre en lograrlo, claro después de todo yo soy el primero Shishishishishishi_

— _Oh... Hace mucho que no me acordada de usted... Sensei... Después de que ocurrio "eso", fui aclamado como el heroe de la aldea, Sensei habría estado orgulloso, aunque después me desterraron, Sensei usted me pregunto ¿cual es la diferencia entre un Rey y un soldado que se ha vuelto un monstruo?... La respuesta que di fue: Instinto. Recuerdo que me envió a volar de un puñetazo al oír mi respuesta._

— _¡Idiota como puedes decir que el instinto! ¡¿Acaso eres un perro?! Solo los animales se dejan llevar por su instinto... Uff la diferencia entre un Rey y plebeyo, es que el Rey no eligió ser rey, ¿por que?, porque a el lo aclamaron como un rey, escucha Naruto, un rey es alguien que nunca baja la mirada ante un enemigo, no depende de otros, tampoco busca ayuda, un rey es alguien que no se inclinara ante nadie, mientras que un plebeyo siempre estará buscando algo a que adorar como un rey, los plebeyos son como las lianas, viven aferrándose a los demás, además aunque no lo creas un rey... ¡Es la persona mas libre que pueda existir! ¿Por que? ¡PORQUE ES UN REY SHISHSISHISHISHI!_

Una sombra tapó los ojos de Naruto, abriéndolos levemente pudo observar a la que decía ser su ama.

— Tu pierdes yo gano, esto es un jaque mate — Dijo Sona mientras se ajustaba sus lentes, mirando fijamente los ojos de Naruto.

— _Tal ves no puedo usar mi fuerza por este destruido cuerpo que tengo, el Sharingan es para predecir y copiar técnicas sin embargo si mi cuerpo no acompaña a mi ojo no sirve de nada, a lo mas que puedo hacer con el es copiar técnicas, Kemonoyary es un arma, una lanza, depende de mi estado físico para poder blandirla, talves no es una buena arma para mi... —_ Pensó Naruto en su deteriorado cuerpo, aguantando las ganas de toser, se sentó para ver a los ojos de Sona — Ah yo perdí, lo acepto, por el momento te seguire como mi incompleto Rey, sin embargo solo ganaste una de las pruebas, hasta que llegue ese momento en que seas un completo Rey solo vendré en tu ayuda cuando de verdad me necesites, por el momento solo seras Sona-chan para mi jejekeke.

Suspirando y ignorando la falta de respeto Sona se levantó.

— _Ganadores del duelo, El consejo estudiantil de Kuho, Uzumaki Naruto pierde._

La voz de Rias se escuchó por todo el lugar dictaminando al ganador.

* * *

\- Y corte! bueno eso a sido todo por hoy compañeros, como siempre agregen la historia a favoritos si te gusto, preguntas y comentarios abajo en los review, cada review me motiva a seguir escribiendo, sin mas que decir me despido.

 **Atte:** Rey96.


	7. Chapter 7

—Hola a todo mis fieles lectores... Aaa ¡Que emoción siento el día de hoy! ¿Porque? Porque esta historia ya tiene 172 FAVORITOS, 158 FOLLOWS Y 142 REVIEWS, OOOOOOH QUE EMOCION... jajajjaa muy bien ya me calmo, pero es que no puedo dejar de estar emocionado, ¿Porque? Por que falta cada vez menos para llegar a ser la historia con mas Fav, Follows y Review de Naruto y Higschol DxD, jajajaja solo tengo que seguir teniendo fe en ustedes y se que algún día alcanzare esa meta, por el momento procederé a hacer agradecimientos a estas personas que dejaron sus review:

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a estas personas que me brindan su apoyo mediante sus Review:

 **xirons, gonza, loko89772, TheKing-Flores, Silber D. Wolf, Elchabon, Jonathan486, VCRATOJMNZOTG, TaoRyu, alexzero, Loquin, ronaldc v2, ryu, Zafir09, bladetri, wolf1990, white kurama, otakuro16, Alex012, Carlos.**

* * *

Sección de preguntale a Rey96:

1.- ¿Qué le dira Rias a Sona, de su "un" peon? (Elchabon)

 **R:** Por el momento esa conversación se dará en el siguiente capítulo amigo jejeje

2.- ¿Qué consecuencias habra, ante el poder demostrado por nuestro rubio heroe?(Elchabon)

 **R:** Hoy se vera en este capitulo... Solo puedo decir que habran muchas, esto solo comienza.

3.- ¿Qué le habra pasado a Aracne? (Elchabon)

 **R:** Algo genial mi amigo jajajaja eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente capitulo.

4.- ¿Apreceran los Bijus en algún momento? (Alex012).

 **R:** Hoy revelare información de los bijus, mas croncetamenre de Kyubi.

* * *

Muy bien con todo respondido pasemos al capítulo de hoy, pero antes una aclaración; al parecer no muchos comprendieron que en la batalla pasada yo nunca dije que "Hidra" era su Kinjutsu, solo dije que esta era su mejor técnica ninjutsu, el Kinjutsu lo veremos el día de hoy.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto, Hisgschool DxD ni ninguna otra historia mencionada en este fanfiction me pertenecen, fic echo sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA DE ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS SIGUIENTES:** De este capitulo así adelante (aunque este debería haberlo dicho en el capitulo pasado), aparecerán técnicas de otros animes, por las pasadas letras yo te declaro advertido.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Amigos del pasado. Parte 1.

* * *

En algún punto del mundo, en un lugar que esta fuera de todo mapa, donde solo aquellos elegidos tenían el privilegio de entrar, donde la ley el mas fuerte era aplicada, gas naciones elementales del contiente Shinobi era el nombre dado a este gran trozo de tierra, donde es gobernada por cinco grandes potencias conocidas como aldea Shinobi, Kirigakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato, Iwakure no Sato y por ultimo y la mas poderosa de todas ella, Konohagakure no Sato, estos son los nombres de estas cinco grandes aldeas, y precisamente en la última de ellas la aldea de Konoha, en el pais del fuego, en la sala del concejo de ancianos y clanes de la aldea una importante reunión se estaba llevando a cabo.

Como era de esperarse hasta el propio Maestro Hokage estaba presente, después estaban los jefes de los respectivos clanes ancestrales que habían fundado la aldea, el clan Akimichi representado por Choza Akimichi; Un hombre cerca de sus cuarenta años de edad, de huesos anchos, sus ojos siempre se encuentran cerrados, cabello de color rojo marron, al lado de choza se encontrada el representante del clan Aburame, Shibi Aburame; El es un hombre igual cerca de sus cuarenta, su rostro así como la mayoría de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un enorme abrigo, lo único que se podía ver de el eran sus gafas oscuras, enfrente de Choza y Shibi se encontraba el representante del clan Nara; Shikaku Nara, cerca de los cuarenta, de mirada aburrida, cabello atado en una gran piña por sobre su cabeza que cae por su espalda, el parecía apunto de dormirse, al lado de Shikaku se encontraba en representante del clan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka; Cuarentón de cabello color rubio pálido y ojos verdes acuosos, también se encontraba los representantes de los clanes Uchiha, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Hyuga, y Senju, representados por;

Itachi Uchiha; Un joven de al menos veinte años de edad de icabello negro al igual que sus ojos los cuales tienen grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, su cabello esta atado en una coleta baja en su espalda, representante del clan Uchiha.

Inuzuka Tsume: Una hermosa mujer que a pesar de su edad se conserva en perfectas condiciones debido a extenuantes entrenamiento, de cabello color castaño corto salvaje, marcas rojas similares a colmillos en sus mejillas y pequeños colmillos que sobresalen de sus labios, ella es la representante del clan Inuzuka.

Sarutobi Asuma: Un hombre cerca de sus treinta años de edad, de cabello color negro y barba de candado, ojos color negro, siempre se le puede ver con un cigarrillo al igual que se le puede ver a su padre con su inseparable pipa el tercer maestro Hokage, representante del clan Sarutobi.

Hyuga Hiashi; un hombre ya cerca a los cuarenta y cinco años de edad, de cabellos color castaño y ojos completamente blancos, representante del clan Hyuga.

Senju Hana; Es la hija de la legendaria ninja medico, Senju Tsunade, a pesar de que Hana solo tiene diecisiete años de edad es una chica mas bellas y poderosas de toda la aldea, luego de vivir por quince años con su madre, se aburrió de la vida de nómada que tenia su progenitora, por lo cual decidió hace dos años volver a la aldea y reclamar su titulo como representante del clan Senju, Hana es una joven de cabello color rubio y ojos cafes, grandes pechos herencia de su madre y definidas curvas, siempre viste solamente un bikini en la parte superior y pantalones hasta el tobillo de color café.

Sin embargo esta ves también hay que hacer mencion a los representantes de la parte civil de la aldea, los ancianos Homura y Koharu Utatane, ambos fueron elegidos por los hombres mas ricos de la aldea para ver por los intereses de los civiles en la aldea.

Además había alguien mas, representando a los ninjas de Raíz, Danzo Shimura, quien veía los problemas oscuros de la aldea.

Todas estas personas conformaban al concejo de la aldea de la hoja.

— Muy bien ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos, debo explicarles el motivo de esta reunión de emergencia — Tomando la palabra, Hiruzen Sarutobi comenzó a hablar, mientras todos le prestaban atención.

— Ne, Itachi-Kun tengamos una cita despues~ sera divertido! — Bueno todos a excepción de cierta rubia que estaba sentada al lado del pelinegro Uchiha, la chica se apegaba lo mas posible al líder del clan Uchiha, el cual no hacia desaparecer su rostro serio y estoico — ... Si no aceptas todos pensaran que eres gay... Vamos haremos cosas di-ver-ti-das~.

— ... — Como era de esperarse de Itachi su rostro permaneció inmutable, ganándose secretamente el respeto de los varones ya que si alguien como Hana les dijera eso no se lo pensarían dos veces antes de aceptar ir a hacer "cosas divertidas" con la rubia.

El Hokage mira esto suspirando internamente, la actitud de Hana se parecía demasiado a la de su padre.

— ... Hana-san ¿Me permites continuar? — Pregunto Hiruzen mirando a la chica.

— Oh! Claro Ji-chan (abuelo) — Respondió despreocupada mente la chica mientras levantaba la mano.

— Gracias... Muy bien continuando con lo que decía, el motivo de esta reunión... — Metiendo sus manos en sus mangas, Hiruzen saco de estas un pequeño pergamino que dejo en medio de la mesa.

Los ojos de todos a excepción de Itachi y Hana, se abrieron incrédulos mientras un poco de sudor nervioso corría por los costados de su rostro.

— H-hokage-sama ¿E-esto es... ? — Mirando el pergamino y hablando de manera sumamente nerviosa, el que preguntó fue un pálido Choza.

— ... (suspiro)... Que problemático — Suspirando Shikaku veia el pergamino.

— Estas en lo correcto Choza-kun... — Hiruzen abrió el pergamino delante de todos los que estaban hay presentes, en el interior del pergamino se podía ver que había una gran cantidad de kanjis, pero lo preocupante era que algunos de estos habían desaparecido y otros lentamente lo iban haciendo además que algunos lentamente se iban tiñendo de azul y eran remplazados por otros signos.

— Ara, Ara, que cachorro tan problemático jjajjajaja aunque no es que me moleste jajajaja — La primera en salir de su estado de impresión fue una divertida Tsume, mirando las palabras en el pergamino solo podia sonreír.

— I-imposible... Se supone que ese sello solo tiene una forma de ser removido... ¿Acaso "ese" hombre logro removerlo? — Ajustándose sus lentes de sol oscuros Shibi preguntó mientras miraba seriamente al Hokage.

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza mientras prendía su pipa y comenzaba a fumar al igual como lo imito su hijo.

— No... El sello esta siendo lentamente removido, como si el chico hubiera muerto y luego revivido — Hiruzen solo arrugo la frente al mirar cierta fotografía que estaba en la habitación — Además eso no es lo mas preocupante.

— ... Los Kanjis de sellado están siendo reemplazados por sellos mágicos... De la casa de demonios Sitri — Inoichi Yamanaka informo de eso mientras miran con seriedad los símbolos.

— ... ¿Cuantos problemas mas piensas causarnos... Uzumaki Naruto? — Dijo Hiashi Hyuga obviamente molesto por lo que se expresaba en las hojas de ese papel.

— ... Ese chico — Al oír el nombre de ese chico obviamente a la mente de Itachi vinieron los recuerdos de lo que sucedió años atrás, y no precisamente de cuando Naruto fue desterrado de la aldea.

— ¿Are? ... ¿Porque están tan serios paso algo? — La única que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando era Hana quien miraba el pergamino y no comprendía nada.

— Cierto... Hace solo dos años que eres una miembro del concejo Hana, por lo cual no estas enterada de este importante pergamino — Hiruzen miro en dirección de Hana al momento que soplaba un poco de humo por su nariz — ... Este pergamino es la formula usada en un poderoso sello, el cual fue aplicado hace exactamente tres años atrás a Uzumaki Naruto, antes de ser desterrado de la aldea y lo que nos muestra este sello además de la llave para deshacer el sello es el estado del mismo y al ver el pergamino esta mañana me di cuenta que... El sello sobre ese chico esta desapareciendo y su chacra regresando.

— Espera, espera, eso no lo sabia, ¿desterraron a alguien hace tres años? ¿todavia se puede hacer eso? ¿que hizo ese sujeto para ser desterrado? — Obviamente era mucha información para Hana quien no era muy animada a leer los viejos libros de registros de la aldea como para saber algo que sucedió antes de su llegada a la aldea.

— Es cierto que el destierro ya no se puede hacer, pero esa ley fue aprobaba hace tan sólo un año por lo cual en esas fechas eso no era imposible, además que este chico fue desterrado por traición, asesinato y robo — Quien explico eso fue un sereno Itachi mirando el pergamino su ceño se fruncido levemente — ... Todavía pienso que fueron demasiado blandos con el.

Ante las palabras de Itachi los rostros de algunos miembros del concejo como Tsume, Inoishi, Choza y Shikaku se fruncieron con enojo.

— Ja! ¿Enojado por alguna razón en especial con el cachorro, Uchiha? — Poniendo sus pies en la mesa y reclinando su silla hacia atrás Tsume veía con burla al pelinegro — Quizás por que el demostró que no hacen falta esos ojos locos para ser alguien que le pueda patear el trasero a todos esos presumidos Uchiha... Después de todo el derrotó a todos los traidores Uchiha, aunque claro Fugaku era un maricón que nunca aceptaria ser vencido por un mocoso, ¿me preguntó como estará en esa celda? ¡Jajajajjajajaja!.

Itachi miraba con su rostro inmutable de siempre a la mujer, pero se podía ver en sus ojos como estaba resistiendo las ganas de golpearla, Hana quien escuchó con atención ahora estaba todavía más pérdida.

— ¿Eh? ¿derroto a muchos Uchiha? ¿El padre de Itachi-kun todavía vive y esta en una celda? ¿que significa eso? — Realmente debería hacerle caso a su tía Shizune y comenzar a tomarse enserio el papel de representante de clan y leer los antiguos hechos importantes de la aldea.

— ... Nosotros le debemos mucho a ese chico — Comento Shikaku mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y juntaba sus manos a la altura de sus ojos.

— M-mm pero el... H-hace tres años... Fue encontrado con la legendaria lanza y esa niña Uchiha muerta en sus brazos además que la niña no tenia ojos — Algo nervioso Chouza comento los hechos de hace tres años.

— ¡Aaaah rayos! ¡Diganme porque se preocupan tanto por lo este mocoso! — No soportándolo mas la hija de Tsunade exijio mientras golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa, su poca paciencia heredada de su madre.

— ... Ese chico... Era mi antiguo subordinado, un miembro de Raíz — La mirada de Hana viajo rápidamente al fondo de la sala donde un serio Danzo había hablado, su único ojo visible se encontraba cerrado — Es cierto que los hechos ocurridos hace tres años son importantes, pero nada de esto es algo realmente importante dado que hace exactamente seis años de edad cuando Naruto tenia nueve años de edad... Se volvió el heroe de la aldea de la hoja al evitar por si solo un golpe de estado provocado por los Uchiha.

Los ojos de Hana se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Un golpe de estado por los Uchihas?! ¡¿Es enserio?! — Realmente eso la sorprendió dado que se supone que los unicos que podrían hacerle frente a un Uchiha sería alguien con ojos especiales, como los Hyuga, o que posean una gran afinidad con la naturaleza al evitar caer en sus genjutsu como era el caso de los Senju, estos dos clanes eran los únicos que podían estar a la par de un Uchiha.

Viendo la cara de la representante de los Senju, Shikaku suspiro.

— Realmente no te culpo por sorprenderte de esa forma, a decir verdad los hechos de ese día todavía no estan claros incluso para nosotros, hace seis años la aldea fue avisada que una gran cantidad de tropas de la aldea de iwa estaban cerca de las fronteras de la aldea, esta información fue obtenida por un espía que estaba en las filas de Iwa al parecer las antiguas disputas con ellos finalmente debieron de tomar la decisión de reanudar la guerra que había quedado inclusa... Como era de esperarse la aldea de la hoja no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante tal afirmacon, sabíamos que intentar contactar con la aldea de Iwa tardaría almenos un día, por lo cual era imposible dado que las supuestas tropas de Iwa llegarían al anochecer a la aldea, la guerra parecía inevitable, sin decir mas konoha movilizo toda su fuerza militar hacia el encuentro del enemigo... Como era de suponer toda Konoha quedo vulnerable, solo los Gennin se quedaron como medio de seguridad incluso el Hokage con la esperanza de poder dialogar con el líder de la tropa de Iwa, también salio a su encuentro... Esa fue la peor decisión tomada — Shikaku miro a los presentes mientras suspiraba para sus adentros.

El que siguió el dialogo de Shikaku, fue el Hokage mientras sus ojos eran ocultados por la sombra de su sombrero de kage.

— La situación con el clan Uchiha había estado bastante tensa desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo lo que término de colmar su paciencia fue cuando se decidió al cuarto maestro Hokage y después de la muerte de este — Hiruzen exhalo un poco de humo por su boca.

— ¿El cuarto? ¿Que tiene que ver el cuarto Hokage en todo esto? — Aunque entendía un poco hacia donde se diriguia la conversación, sin embargo ahora que mencionaron al cuarto Hokage la situación otra ves se había vuelto confusa para Hana.

— Cuando se decidio quien sera el reemplazo de Sandaime-sama... Habían tres candidatos, Namikaze Minato, Orochimaru y Uchiha Fugaku, tres grandes ninjas que se habían forjado su reputación en las grandes guerras, como todos sabemos gano Minato — Inoishi explico mientras recordaba ese día.

— Ya veo... En cierta forma tiene sentido que los Uchiha se molestaran con esta decisión, después de todo esta aldea no ha tenido un Hokage Uchiha desde el día que se fundo, siendo el clan Uchiha uno de los dos clanes que fundaron esta villa... Si me lo preguntan a mi un golpe de estado ocurriría tarde o temprano, eso ya lo tengo claro, lo que todavía no se es que tiene que ver este chico en todo esto del golpe de estado, y como es que el lo detuvo ¿Como rayos paso todo esto? — Hana que ya había comprendido mas o menos los hechos de hace seis años ahora miraba con atención al Hokage.

— ... Supongo que de aquí debo de seguir yo... Muy bien, como decía Shikaku, mande a movilizar todas nuestras fuerzas militares hacia el encuentro de los supuestos ninjas de Iwa, en mi mente solo tenia espacios para pensar en una forma de evitar una guerra, sin embargo preocupándome por hechos que todavía no surgían, me descuide de los actuales, la relación tensa con el clan Uchiha, esta gran movilización de fuerzas de nuestra aldea fue algo que ellos no dejaron pasar... Ese día hace seis años inicio el golpe de estado echo por el clan Uchiha, todos los ninjas de la aldea de rango Chunnin hacia arriba habían sido movilizados fuera de la aldea, solo quedaron estudiantes de academia y gennin, ellos eran los únicos disponibles para evitar el golpe de estado, del lado de los Uchiha obviamente sus soldados eran de la elite, la aldea perdería a su gobierno actual... De no ser por Naruto... ¿Mirian esta listo el vídeo? — Mirando a una joven mujer que estaba cerca de el, Hiruzen pregunto.

— Hai Hokage-sama, esta todo listo — Respondió la asistente del Hokage al momento que una pantalla de televisión aparecía en la habitación.

— ... Estas son imágenes que fueron grabadas por los reporteros de la aldea, además de algunas cámaras de seguridad — Levantando un control Hiruzen encendió la pantalla del televisor.

Lo primero que mostró la pantalla fue una gran cantidad de fuego... Grandes llamas de color naranjas que ascendían al cielo, mientras muchos pedazos de escombros volaban por todas partes, los gritos de los aldeanos eran acallados por bolas de fuego, mientras entre las llamas se podían observar como las figuras de personas que lentamente avanzaban, ellos eran los responsables de las grandes llamas.

De pronto en la cámara apareció el rostro de una reportera, que sostenía entre sus manos un micrófono, algo de sangre caía por el costado de su rostro y sus lentes se encontraban quebrados, ella miraba con atención las llamas por donde se podían observar las figuras de los sujetos.

— _¡Ya ha pasado una hora desde que este desconocido ataque a comenzado, no se si podran ver las figuras entre las llamas, pero yo si puedo y debo decir que hasta el momento he contado ciento cincuenta y tres, esta es una gran fuerza militar que nos esta atacando, aunque no estamos seguros de su procedencia dado que no llevan bandanas ninja, en estos momentos la aldea de la hoja esta apuntó de ser destruida, con nuestras principales fuerzas fuera de la aldea solo podemos depositar nuestra confianza en los gennin! !Kami-sama nos salve!._

La cámara vuelve a mostrar la escena que estaba ocurriendo, donde los gennin hacían frente al ejercito de mas de ciento cincuenta ninjas, pero la ventaja obviamente era para los encapuchados dado que con solo mirarlos algunos gennin caían inconscientes mientras espuma salia de su boca o eran convertidos en alfileteros al ser llenados de kunai y estrellas ninja, mientras algunos otros eran decapitados o calcinados.

— _¡O-oye debemos de irnos, los gennin no resistirán! —_

Al parecer el camarógrafo se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa situación, sin embargo la chica movió su cabeza negativamente.

— _¡No seas idiota en estos momentos somos los únicos que podemos darle información a los aldeanos! ¡Es nuestro deber como periodistas, permaneceré aquí aunque muera! —_

La chica se sacudió la mano del camarógrafo de su hombro y llevándose su micrófono cerca de su boca comenzó a hablar nuevamente

— _¡A todos los que nos estén viendo en estos momentos solo podemos decirles, que no se acerquen a la entrada noreste de la aldea, dado que de esta dirección han aparecido estos enemigos, repito no se acerquen al lado noreste de la aldea, por la manera en la que hemos estado retrocediendo lo mas probable es que estemos en la academia ninja! ¡Al parecer este enemigo conoce todos los puntos débiles de la aldea así como al parecer pretende eliminar a los futuros ninja! ¡Los gennin han sido derrotados y ahora se dirigen hacia las instalaciones de la academia! ¡Esto es horrible no puedo creer el nivel de crueldad de estos desgraciados! ¡Al parecer los jóvenes estudiantes no alcanzaron a evacuar cuando esto comenzó... Lo único que puedo hacer... Es relatar lo que veo, no hay piedad ni respeto en estos malnacidos, matan sin discriminación ha todos los que se cruzan en su camino, sean hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos! Y ahora solo puedo ver con impotencia como se adentran en la academia... Dios puedo escuchar los gritos de los niños!._

La cámara nuevamente enfoca hacia la academia donde los encapuchados se comenzaron a adentrar, la reportera solo podía seguir relatando lo que veia mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los encapuchados que rodeaban la academia comenzaron a trazar sellos de manos.

— _... ¡Dios los quemaran vivos!._

— _**¡Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de fuego).**_

Mas de treinta bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia la academia ninja, el camarógrafo parecia que se había quedado congelado dado que la cámara no se movía, la reportera dejó de hablar, el tiempo había parecido detenerse, las bolas de fuego se movían en cámara lenta hacia el edificio, justo en ese momento en que todo parecía perdido, donde al parecer los niños serian quemados vivos...

— _¡Suiton: Haidura Mizu no Jutsu! (Elemento agua: Hidra de agua)._

 _ **¡Booom!**_

En ves de ser consumido por las llamas el edificio se destruyo desde adentro mientras una gran cantidad de agua era formada de la nada, la cual lentamente iba tomando forma... Primero grandes extremidades y una alargada cola a la par con su robusto cuerpo, un alargado cuello y una especie de cabeza ovalada, un par de centelleantes ojos de color amarillo.

Las bolas de fuego se apagaron fácilmente al hacer contacto con el cuerpo gigantesco de esa criatura, la cual fácilmente media unos quince metros, los encapuchados retrocedieron un paso dado que en la cabeza de esa criatura echa de agua había algo que hizo que se les helará la piel... Un niño, un mocoso, de cabello color rubio, ojos azules, sostenía sin ninguna clase de dificultad por el cuello a uno de sus camaradas, mientras usaba su otro brazo libre para sostener a una niña pelinegra que parecía estar inconsciente.

— _... ¿E-estas grabando esto? —_

Pregunto la reportera, la cámara pareció moverse de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación.

El chico se volvió un poco hacia atrás, los ojos de la reportera se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como en la espalda de esa criatura de agua estaban todos los niños que aspiraban a ser ninjas, obviamente inconscientes.

Luego el rubio se volvio hacia los encapuchados, mientras ignoraba al sujeto que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de su agarre.

— _... ¡ATENCIOOON A TODOS LOS IDIOTAS ENCAPUCHADOS, DESDE ESTE MOMENTO YO SERE SU OPONENTE! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!._

Los ojos de la concentrada Hana que veía las imagenes y la reportera se abrieron con incredulidad, pero no tuvieron tiempo de siquiera comentar algo cuando, nuevamente los encapuchados habían comenzado a trazar sellos manuales.

— _¡Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego)._

— _¡Katon: Hounseka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix)._

— _¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran bala en llamas)._

— _¡Katon: Ryu no Hoen (Elemento Fuego: Aliento del dragón)._

Cuatro poderosos Jutsu de fuego se dirigieron hacia el chico, sin embargo este solo sonrió como un loco al momento que tomaba el cuerpo del que tenia en su mano y lo arrojaba a las llamas, sus manos se movieron rápidamente formando un sello, golpeando la cabeza de Hibra exclamo con fuerza.

— _¡Suiton: Hidra no Roa Atsurykou (Elemento Agua: Rugido a presión de Hidra)._

Como si de verdad la criatura de agua tuviera vida propia sus ojos brillaron un segundo al momento que a una velocidad no propia para algo de su tamaño daba un gran salto, esquivando los ataques de fuego que el cuerpo del encapuchado no alcanzó a cubrir, abriendo sus fauces un brillo comenzó a reunirse en sus mandíbulas.

— _**¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_ _—_

Rugiendo poderosamente, una gran cantidad de agua fue expulsada de la boca de Hidra, los ataques de fuego se apagaron fácilmente.

— _¡Aaaaaa!._

— _¡Aaaaaa!._

— _¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!._

Los gritos llenos de dolor al ser golpeados por esa gran cantidad de agua lleno el lugar mientras el agua arrasaba con una gran cantidad de casas y ninjas enemigos, justo al momento que la bestia caía al suelo y volvía a rugir poderosamente, la cabeza del chico se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los reporteros... Desapareció de la pantalla para aparecer enfrente de ellos.

— _¡Hiii! —_

La reportera pego un pequeño salto al ver al chico delante de ella.

— _... La dejo a su cuidado —_

Bajando a la niña que tenia en sus brazos y a los otros ocho que cargaba en su espalda el rubio observo con ojos entrecerrados como muchos si no es que la mayoría había podido esquivar su ataque a base de agua

— _... Muy bien creo que soy el único que puede pelear de la aldea... Quizás tenga que usarla... Por el momento tratare de aguantar con lo que tengo..._

Al parecer estaba murmurando planes en voz baja, era increíble lo calmado que se encontraba.

— _O-oye espera ¿Quien eres tu? ¿eres de algún clan? —_

Viendo que estaba a punto de irse, obviamente no quería dejarlo ir sin antes obtener algo de información.

— _Naruto, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, no soy de ningún clan... Si eso es todo... Adiós._

La reportera miro al camarógrafo.

— _Seguiremos transmitiendo!._

El ahora reconocido como Naruto volvió a desaparecer a una increíble velocidad, nuevamente apareciendo en la cabeza de Hidra, rápidamente fue rodeado por ninjas enemigos.

— _¡Atencion los ataques con elemento fuego no servirán! ¡Que ataque el escuadrón del elemento rayo! ¡Solo es un mocoso no podemos permitir que esto nos detenga, mientras el escuadrón del elemento rayo se deshace de el, nosotros seguiremos avanzado, el objetivo; La completa aniquilación! —_

El que parecía el capitán, el único que solo llevaba una mascara con la forma de una luna creciente tápando la mitad de su rostro hablo.

— _¡ROAAAAAR! —_

Rugiendo en sincronía el grupo comenzó a dividirse en dos, algunos comenzaron a rodear a Naruto mientras el otro comenzó a correr en dirección al centro de la aldea, donde se habían reunido una gran cantidad de aldeanos, quienes sin la guía de los gennin no sabían que hacer.

Viendo como los ninjas enemigos se dividían en dos grupos, Naruto levanto sus manos a la altura de sus ojos formando una cruz.

— _¡TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Gran embestida de clones)._

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando, una gran cantidad de humo blanco apareció por todo el lugar, al momento que aparecían una gran cantidad de clones del rubio.

— _¡MUY BIEN CABRONES! ¡DIVIDANSE EN CUATRO GRUPOS! ¡YA SABEN QUE HACER!_

— _¡YOOOSSSH!._

Creando prácticamente su propio ejercito el rubio rugió en compañía de sus copias al momento que en ves de quedarse en la cabeza de Hidra, saco un par de kunai de sus mangas y se lanzo al ataque.

— _¡I-increíble amigos televidentes en estos momentos un chico se esta enfrentando el solo al ejercito de ninjas enemigos! ¡Quizas el sea nuestro salvador! ¡Vamos Vamos vamos vamos tu puedes Gaki!._

* * *

 _.[Desde este momento narrare en modo omnisciente, para que no hayan confusiones, veanlo como una especie de flasback]_

* * *

 _Sin ser consciente o no importándole que lo estuvieran grabando, Naruto saco dos kunai de sus mangas, tensando los músculos de sus piernas desapareció en un estallido de velocidad._

— _¡...! — Apareciendo abajo de Hidra y mientras veía como sus clones habían comenzado a dividirse en cuatro, la principal tarea de Naruto en estos momentos es el detener el ataque enemigo — ¡...! — Nuevamente moviéndose a una velocidad que no podía ser detectada por el ojo humano común, Naruto volvió a desaparecer solo con los músculos de sus piernas._

 _Apareciendo delante de un encapuchado, sin duda, sin vacilacion, ni arrepentimiento, sus kunai fueron lanzado hacia el cráneo del sujeto... Sin embargo el sujeto movió su cuerpo de forma tan sencilla al echarlo hacia el costado y evitando fácilmente el ataque._

 _Las manos del ninja se movieron rápidamente a la par como las de Naruto se habían movido._

— _¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu (Elemento rayo: Asesino eléctrico)!._

 _Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendiendo al ver como antes de se el pudiera hacer esa técnica el encapuchado la había echo primero, la técnica de rayo se dirigía rápidamente hacia el._

— _¡Futon: Kaze no kabe! (Elemento viento: Muro de viento)._

— _Malditas copias — Mascullo el soldado al ver como un muro de viento era lanzado por una copia del rubio protegiendo al original._

— _¡Jefe en frente!._

 _Siendo alertado por una copia Naruto vio como delante de el venían dos mas, sus manos estaba ves alcanzaron a formar los sellos._

— _¡Kawarimi no jutsu! (Jutsu de sustitución) — Cambiándose por un clon Naruto vio como estas eran atravesadas por espadas, esto era un campo de batallas mirando hacia veía como sus copias se enfrentaban a los demás o solo los detenían, era algo frustrante el ver como sus técnicas eran realizadas por estos tipos antes que el mismo era como si ellos vieran el futuro._

— _¡! ¡...! — Dejo de pensar en eso al ver como una lluvia de proyectiles ígneos se dirigían hacia el — ... Necesitó una Katana... — Naruto dejo de hablar al ver como delante de el aparecían cinco mas — Mierda — Usando sus kunai, los cinco cayeron al suelo con agujeros en la altura del corazón, así como habían sujetos que parecían predecir sus movimientos, también había algunos que no podían seguir sus movimientos._

— _¡Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)._

— _¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu (Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra)._

— _¡Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego)._

— _¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua)._

 _Como si no hubiera un mañana los soldados del clan Uchiha lanzaban grandes cantidades de jutsus de fuego, sin embargo eran rápidamente contrarrestadas por el ejercito de copias del pequeño rubio, mientras el original se dedicaba a pelear a puño limpio matándolos rápidamente con un agujero en el corazón o degollándolos, como un gigante Hidra se dedicaba a matar soldados golpendolos o ahogandolos en su cuerpo, mientras veian el deselance de las cosas cinco figuras en lo alto de los edificios de la aldea, observaban con absoluta fascinación al joven ninja._

 _Distinguidos únicamente por sus mascaras con distintos números en sus frentes._

— _... Su chacra parece ser inagotable — Teniendo el número cinco un gran sujeto habló su voz obviamente de hombre._

— _Su taijutsu también es peligroso — Teniendo el número de cuatro en un costado de la mascara otro hombre habló._

— _... Según mi Sharingan, no esta usando chacra para fortalecer sus músculos, es su velocidad generada por su estado físico — Numero tres._

— _Danzo sin duda estaba creando a un monstruo — Con voz femenina el número dos._

— _... — Solo observando en silencio el número uno._

 _Volviendo al campo de batalla, las cosas parecían estar igualadas para Naruto y el ejército de enemigos, un poco de sudor caía por la mejilla del rubio al ver como los números del enemigo no parecían tener fin... Ya había pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que comenzó la batalla._

 _Dejando caer los Kunai, miro al ejército de enemigos._

— _¡El mocoso se rinde! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!._

— _¡Matenlo!._

— _¿Jefe? — Los clones obviamente se habían dado cuenta del actuar del original, una sonrisa apareció en las copias al momento que comenzaban a desaparecer — Aaa... ¿Asi que es hoy eh?._

 _El original veía todo el panorama mientras apretaba sus puños, a lo lejos su mejor técnica se desvanecía en un montón de agua inservible, ni siquiera hidra era rival para el gran numero de enemigos._

— _... Imposible... En este estado jamas podría soñar el ganarles a todos ellos... — Sonriendo verdaderamente, la imagen de una pelinegra paso por su mente, su primera amiga, la extraña y molestosa mocosa que lo autoplocamable su guardaespaldas, como si el fuera alguna clase de sirviente, la unica que no lo habia abandonado, ya que al parecer incluso los animales preferian estar lejos de el, por su mente paso la imagen de dos gatas, solo esperaba que hubieran encontrado un lugar mejor donde vivir — ... ¿Que clase de guardaespaldas seria si no pudiera protegerla?... Sensei... Ya tome mi decisión... No elegiré a Máster, no ya no es mi máster, no eligire a Danzo Shimura, mucho menos a esta aldea... ¡Eligo a mi amiga! ¡CON GUSTO USARE MIS ULTIMAS FUERZAS PARA PROTEGERLA! ¡ESTA ES MI VIDA Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! — Las venas en los brazos de Naruto se comenzaron a marcar mientras sus músculos parecían crecer, sus ojos se comenzaban a poner en blanco mientras mas venas aparecían en su cuerpo de forma visible, la sangre corriendo furiosamente por ellas — ¡COMENCEMOS! ¡KINJUTSU;_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...KAIŌ-KEN (PUÑO DEL REY DEL MUNDO)._

 _Vapor blanco comenzó a ser expulsado del cuerpo de Naruto al momento que su piel se volvía de un color rojo, apretando los dientes Naruto soporto el dolor de su corazón que comenzó a bombear rápidamente, esto solo era la activación de la técnica y ya sentía la presión de ella._

— _Kaiō-ken (Puño del rey del mundo) Es considerado un Kinjutsu Naruto, acelerando el proceso de absorber los nutrientes de tu cuerpo, recibiras un gran aumento en tu fuerza, velocidad y reflejos, mientras mas la uses mas nutrientes necesitaras, sin embargo una ves acabado tus nutrientes almacenados, la técnica seguirá activa, tu no te darás cuenta ya que estarás en un estado de constante adrenalina siendo liberada, tus músculos se desgarraran, tus huesos se quedraran, tus pulmones reventaran, tu estómago se hará del tamaño de una canica, todos tus órganos vitales quedaran inservibles, pero yo confió en que al menos no mueras shishishishishi._

 _Recordando las palabras de su sensei, Naruto se inclino levemente, al momento que el suelo bajo sus pies era destrozado, su cuerpo viajando a tanta velocidad que solo se podía distinguir como una estela de aire color rojo quedaba detrás de el, llegando en tan solo una centésima de segundos al frente de los ninjas que habían intentado seguir hacia el centro de la aldea._

— _**¡Ah!**_ _ **¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —**_ _Solo fueron necesarios sus puños y patadas, los cuerpos se destrozaban o eran reventados mientras recibían sus golpes, los craneos se rompian como huevos y los cráteres que provocaban sus golpes fallidos hacían que los escombros saltaran hacia todas partes._

 _Pero esto no era suficiente... Después de todo se trataban de Uchihas._

— _**¡KAIŌ-KEN: AUMENTADO AL DOBLE!**_ — _viendo como algunos todavía eran capaces de seguirle la velocidad aunque sea un poco, decidió aumentar la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo, de su nariz y boca comenzó a salir sangre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tener espasmos de dolor, pero sin importarle nada, se lanzo al ataque, con su increíble velocidad y fuerza física, producto d ela fricción del aire y su cuerpo, este se incendio en llamas de color rojo, las cuales eran de ese color al combinarse con su sangre._

 _En un tiempo de tan solo tres horas y treinta y cinco minutos, Uzumaki Naruto, de tan solo nueve años de edad, fue capaz de destruir un ejercito de seiscientos ninjas, entre los cuales se identifico que almenos la mitad eran del clan Uchiha mientras los otros eran mercenarios, el clan Uchiha quien había planeado un golpe de estado a espaldas de su propio líder, pues Uchiha Fugaku negó cualquier participación suya en ese plan, como daño colateral, todo el sector noreste de la aldea fue destruido, por su acto heroico de prevenir que la aldea de la hoja fuera destruida y por haber salvado a todos los aldeanos, a Uzumaki Naruto se le concedió en honor, el apellido del fallecido cuarto maestro Hokage, además de que fue promocionado inmediatamente a Chunin, además de que seria uno de los principales candidatos al puesto de Hokage una vez el tercero decidiera retirarse, sin embargo aunque pudo sobrevivir a un kinjutsu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto quedo con serias secuelas debió al uso del Kinjutsu, sus pulmones sufrieron serios daños quedando solamente el cuarenta por ciento sin daños, sus riñones casi se destruyen, su corazón se detuvo varias veces una vez acabo la batalla, sus ojos al no estar acostumbrado a una velocidad tan grande, se incendiaban producto de la fricción con el aire, perdiendo el ochenta por ciento de visibilidad, su esqueleto tenia múltiples fracturas y era algo muy difícil que el pudiera volver a moverse durante una batalla, aun con todo eso en contra Naruto siguió mejorando su ninjutsu, aprendiendo una gran cantidad de técnicas porque no importaba que solo tuviera afinidad elemental a dos elemento, ya que un ninja puede dominar todos los elementos con entrenamiento, Naruto perdió su capacidad física eso era un echo, pero se volvio un maestro en el arte del ninjutsu y fuinjutsu._

 _Por otro lado el clan Uchiha fue alejado de la aldea y sus principales miembros fueron puestos bajo custodia mientras se realizaban las investigaciones correspondientes, años después se descubriría la participación de Fugaku, al el haber dado un reporte falso de las fuerzas de Iwa cerca de las fronteras, revocando su derecho a líder del clan y siendo enviado a la mayor cárcel del país, siendo su hijo mayor Uchiha Itachi quien asumiría el rol de líder, todo esto sucedería un año después del incidente de la lanza de la bestia, que nuevamente involucraría a Uchihas con el rubio Uzumaki._

* * *

 _ **...o0o...**_

* * *

Toda la sala del concejo de Konoha estaba en silencio mientras las imágenes del televisor se volvían completamente negra.

— ... Siempre que veo estas imágenes no puedo dejar de sentir respeto por ese mocoso — Increíblemente el que hablo fue el líder del clan Hyuga, sus ojos mirando directamente la pantalla — Habria sido un gran Shinobi, aun y con su incapacidad física.

— En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo Hyuga, ese cachorro habría sido un gran alfa — Asintiendo a las palabras de Hiashi, Tsume inuzuka solo suspiro con algo de decepción que el chico fuera desterrado — La manera de pensar y ver las cosas cambia muy rápidamente para la gente común.

Pues lo del intento de golpe de estado era sabido solo por los uqe estaban en esta sala, para los civiles ese día había sido el ataque de una aldea pequeña que intento ganar fama al derrotar a la aldea de la hoja, habían encubierto todo, algo que no sucedió con el incidente de la lanza.

Mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los lideres de clanes, Hana Senju no pudo evitar sentir algo de pánico con respecto a ese chico... De tan solo imaginar que tan poderoso se hubiera vuelto si no hubiera usado ese Kinjutsu y se hubiera seguido desarrollando como Shinobi le aterraba.

— No solo un Kinjutsu de rango SSS, Uzumaki Naruto tiene completo control sobre los cinco elementos, además del arte del Fuinjutsu... — Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a unos serios Homura y Koharu — El posee la poderosa Kemonoyary sellada en su cuerpo... El cuerpo de ese chico es muy valioso Hiruzen, grandes secretos podrían caer en manos equivocadas si el continua vagando libremente... No, ya no es libre, este pergamino — Koharu apunto al pergamino que había dejado Hiruzen en la mesa, todos lo miraron por inercia, donde lo mas destacable eran los sellos mágicos que lentamente iban apareciendo y las letras desapareciendo — Nos dice que Uzumaki Naruto paso a formar parte de las filas de un Demonio, Hiruzen no podemos permitir que se hagan con los secretos en el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto ¿Sabes a lo que nos referimos nos?.

Hiruzen cubrió sus ojos con la sombra de su sombrero mientras fumaba de su pipa, asintiendo a la palabras de los representantes del lado civil.

— ... Uzumaki Naruto desde el momento que se convirtió en demonio, es considerado una amenaza para la aldea... Enviaremos a los nuevos equipos; su misión; Asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto y traer a Kemonoyary de regreso a la aldea — Las frías palabras del Hokage hicieron que un silencio escalofriante se formará en la sala del concejo.

El primero en levantarse fue Asuma mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

— Yo iré con mi equipo, será una misión rápida Hokage-sama — Haciendo una pequeña reverencia Asuma desapareció en una explosión de humo, era el inicio del desastre.

* * *

 **[Ciudad de Kuho- Tiempo transcurrido desde el duelo de Naruto y el clan Sitri; Un dia, hora actual; 18;30 pm]**

* * *

Un dia había transcurrido desde que había tenido el duelo con Sona Sitri, por culpa de eso estuvo medio día inconsciente o tal ves mas no estaba seguro,, de echo en estos momentos había recuperado la consciencia, mirando a su alrededor podía observar como el lugar donde se encontraba era uno donde nunca antes había estado, no se parecía en nada a un cuarto de hospital ni mucho menos al de la enfermería de la academia, mas bien este cuarto era oscuro, estaba adornado con muchos simbolos magicos, además de estatuas extraña parecidas a las que usan en rituales demoniacos.

— ... ¿Donde estoy — Realmente aunque su visión había mejorado drásticamente una ves perdió su humanidad para ser demonio, no era la mejor de todas sin contar que solo usaba uno.

— Veo que has despertado — Una voz proveniente del costado de su cama le hizo voltear a la derecha, sentada con sus pierna cruzadas mientras su rostro estaba apoyado en una de sus manos mientras lo miraba, hay se encontraba Sona Sitri — No deberías moverte... Tu cuerpo esta muy mal, por cierto estamos en el club de investigación de lo oculto, ya que es el único lugar donde había una cama, Rias es bastante extraña — Los lentes de Sona brillaron en la oscuridad.

— ... Ah, eres tu... Sona-chan — Murmurando el nombre de la chica, Naruto se volvió a recostar en la cama, sin ver la pequeña mueca que hizo la chica — ... ¿Cuanto estuve inconsciente?.

— Cerca de un día... — Contesto rápidamente la pelinegra, levantándose de la silla y dando un pequeño bostezo que cubrió con sus manos Sona miro directamente a los ojos de Naruto — En este momento tengo varias preguntas para ti... Pero por el momento... ¿Podrias hacer desaparecer eso? — El dedo índice de la pelinegra apunto hacia arriba.

Un poco confundido Naruto miro hacia donde estaba señalando la chica, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver como flotando sobre el se encontraba Kemonoyary, la lanza maldita, seguía cuidadosamente los pasos de Sona mientras no dejaba de seguirla con su filo, era como si la lanza no dejara que nadien se acercara a el.

— ... Kemonoyary — Murmuro mirando fijamente la lanza.

— Esa lanza apareció después de que te hubieramos traído aquí, no ha dejado que nadie se acerque a ti, si nos acercábamos al menos a unos dos metros, la lanza salia en tu defensa, solo nos permite estar a una distancia de seis metros y nunca deja de apuntarnos, lamentablemente debido a esto no hemos podido darte el tratamiento adecuado, solamente el que te dio Himejima cuando acabo el duelo... Realmente me sorprende que despertarse por tu propia cuenta... Porque según lo que Himejima dijo con sólo ver un poco tu estado... No sabia como podías permanecer en pie, que alguien que no tiene conocimientos médicos dijera eso es realmente preocupante, Naruto ¿Por que tienes un cuerpo tan dañado? — Sona intento acercarse a Naruto sin embargo a tan solo de dar dos pasos, Kemonoyary apareció delante de ella mientras su filo apuntaba directamente a su garganta.

— ... Supongo que ahora no puedo ocultarte nada-ttebayo — Rascando su nuca Naruto tomo un profundo suspiro — ... Kinjutsu.

— ¿Kinjutsu? Eso significa "Técnica prohibida" ¿cierto? — Retrocediendo hasta volver a su silla, Sona presto la máxima atención al rubio.

— Si, eso es un Kinjutsu, una técnica prohibida... Tu sabes que yo soy un ninja cierto, obviamente era un soldado, hace mucho tiempo alguien importante para mi estaba en peligro, mi fuerza no era suficiente para protegerla, mis técnicas eran débiles, mis mejores jutsus no ayudaban mucho... En ese momento decidí que había tenido una buena vida, y realice una de las dos técnicas de taijutsu prohibida de mi aldea... Se supone que debía de morir una vez echa, sin embargo logre sobrevivir, como efectos secundarios, mi cuerpo sufrió graves daños, mi esperanza de vida se acorto drasticamente, solo viviría hasta los diecisiete años de edad — Naruto sonrió mientras estiraba su mano tomando a Kemonoyary en ella, realizando unas cortas posiciones de manos la lanza desapareció en una explosión de humo — ... Sin embargo cuando me salvaste, además de darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir, mi cuerpo igualmente mejoro bastante, creo que con algo de suerte llegare hasta los cincuenta años jajajaajaja solo quería agradecerte por eso, pero tienes una gran bocaza sabes, me hiciste enojar y termine peleando contigo, supongo que exiji demasiado de mi mismo y termine de esta forma... — Naruto miro el rostro de Sona, mientras estrechaba sus ojos — ... Sabes tu me recuerdas a esa persona por la cual había decidido morir... Dices las mismas estupideces, las mismas frases, las mismas expresiones, además puedo ver que escondes algo realmente oscuro dentro de ti... En verdad que eres extraña... Me agradas.

Sona solo desvío la mirada mientras pensaba en las palabras del rubio, las que en verdad eran choqueantes, un demonio por lo general podía vivir miles de años fácilmente, su esperanza de vida era muy superior a la de un humano, obviamente los que reencarnaban en demonios con las Evil pieces también obtenían una larga vida... Pero que Naruto dijera que podría vivir hasta los cincuenta años... Eso estaba muy mal.

— ... Solo intento ser un buen Rey... Quiero que mis amigos se puedan cuidar por si mismos una ves yo no este — La mirada de la pelinegra se mostró nostálgica, — Por lo pronto necesito que me des mas datos y las consecuencias de haber usado esa técnica, imagino que los repentinos cambios en tu cuerpo es una de ellas, necesitó mas detalles para un futuro tratamiento, además necesito que me expliques, lo de esa lanza y ese extraño ojo rojo que vi.

Naruto se llevó la mano a su bandana ninja retirandosela y mostrando su ojo cerrado, sus párpados lentamente se abrieron revelando al poderoso Sharingan, las tres comas de color negro giraron un momento antes de detenerse.

— Creo que no tengo opción... Este — Naruto señalo a su ojo trasplantado — Es el regalo de mi mejor amiga antes de morir en mis brazos.

Nuevamente los ojos de Sona se abrían, este chico si que ha pasado por mucho.

— ... Esa amiga la mencionas mucho ¿como se llamaba? — Realmente le entro curiosidad por saber mas acerca de su peón, en especial sobre esa chica que se gano tanto al rubio que el estuvo dispuesto a morir por ella.

— Su nombre era Uchiha Tsuki, era una niña de un clan de mi aldea, de echo el mas poderoso, del cual su poder derivaba de sus poderosos ojos, el Sharingan, cualquier técnica que ellos vieran con esos ojos quedarían gradabas en sus mentes o mas simplemente las "copiarían", además las técnicas ilusorias eran fáciles de crear con esos ojos además de ser inmune a los mismos, estos ojos ven tan lentamente las cosas que es capaz de predecir lo que hará tu oponente antes de que el mismo lo sepa, eso es todo lo que conozco de ellos... Este ojo obviamente pertenecía a mi amiga, sin embargo ella murió el mismo día que me lo dio, mis recuerdos están confusos de lo que paso ese día, lo único que se es que el tesoro de la aldea fue robado... Kemonoyary, lo único que recuerdo es que un tipo que intento robarla fue poseído por el poder de esta lanza y intento matarnos a mi y Tsuki, mi mente se pone en blanco en esa parte, cuando recupero el sentido, solo puedo ver el cuerpo de Tsuki en mi mano derecha y Kemonoyary en mi mano izquierda, en sus últimos momentos de vida me da su Sharingan y solo me pide una cosa... — Naruto sonríe al mismo tiempo que su ojo Sharingan comienza a girar rápidamente.

— ¿Q-que es esto? — Sona observa sorprendida como las paredes empiezan a cambiar, aparecen diferentes tipos de personas, gente bailando a su alrededor, musica sonando en el aire, montañas de comida, la alegría y festejo se podía ver por todos lados, ya no esta en la habitación del club de investigación ahora se encuentra en una especie de mundo de ensueño, donde solo la diversión era permitida — ¿Una ilusión?... Ciertamente Naruto dijo que el "Sharingan" tenia esa habilidad, nunca pensé que seria una tan poderosa.

Sona dejo de inspeccionar los alrededores al observar como en medio de todo ese banquete, se encontraba Naruto, quien tenia un gran trozo de carne en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una jarra de cerveza.

— ... ¡Que a través de este ojo le mostrará un mundo divertido! ¡Sin entrenamientos, sin deberes, sin estar alerta a un ataque enemigo, sin discriminación ni temor! ¡Un mundo solo para celebrar y reir-ttebayo!.

Una pequeña sonrísa se formo en los labios de Sona mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

— A mi también me gustaría verlo — Murmuro, por el momento no le haría mas preguntas al rubio, disfrutaría un poco de esta ilusión.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, se podía observar como Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Reya, Ruruko y incluso Tsubaki, tenían sus orejas pegadas a la puerta mientras sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, algunas mas duras como Reya y Tsubaki se limitaban a hacer pequeños pucheros, obviamente ellas habían escuchado toda la conversación de Naruto y Sona.

Mirando la divertida escena desde el cómodo sofá que estaba en la sala principal y que tenia vista a la puerta de la habitación del rubio peón Sitri, la reina de Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno tenia un poco de curiosidad por saber que es lo que hizo que las serias y frías chicas pusieran esos rostros.

— _¿Algo interesante habrán escuchado de ese asqueroso ser que esta encerrado hay dentro?... Mmm que decepción, yo pensé que ellas no eran tan idiotas como la mayoría de las chicas de este lugar... Aunque me genera algo de curiosidad ese rubio... Ese daño en su cuerpo, es imposible que hubiera sido generado por esa batalla, a lo mejor el idiota al sentir el poder de la evil Piece corriendo por su ser, comenzó a destruir rocas o saltar de muy alto... Mmmm no eso no parece muy probable... Además esta la historia de Koneko, por el momento parece ser la verdad... Creo que lo vigilare un tiempo —_ Sorbiendo un poco de su te, la Himejima centro su atención en su compañero, Yuto Kiba, quien mientras estuviera a tres metros lejos de ella, era tolerable, su frente se arrugo al ver como este miraba con suma atención ese libro de armas legendarias que leia el otro día.

Akeno se pregunto que estaría viendo con tanto nerviosismo el rubio príncipe.

— _No hay duda alguna... Después de ver esa extraña lanza que apareció del cuerpo de Naruto-kun, creí haberla visto antes... En este libro... Kemonoyary; una lanza maldita que puede estar a la par del poder de un rey demonio, creada a partir del legendario Zorro de las nueve colas, Kyubi, cuando el zorro decidió que ya era suficiente y quiso vivir una vida tranquila, debía dejar su odio otras, ese odio tomo la forma de Kemonoyary, una lanza que solo busca destruir todo lo que esta delante de ella, destruyendo todo a su paso con tal de saciar su sed de sangre, nunca a tenido un portador, ya que la lanza parecía tener un atismo de consciencia y no obedecía a ningún guerrero, los que la tocaban se volvían bestias sin juicio... Increíble, quizás esta arma pueda pueda destruir a excalibur, si de alguna forma lograra hacerme con ella —_ Pensamientos oscuros comenzaron a llenar la mente de Kiba mientras veía la imagen de la lanza en el libro.

Rias quien estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras revisaba los diversos contratos que habían sido realizados por sus sirvientes, no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, aunque obviamente debía tener una seria conversación con su amiga, esta podia esperar, después de todo los demonios viven gracias a los contratos formados con humanos, en estos momentos Koneko era la única que estaba cumpliendo contratos, creyó que eso fue lo mas sensato de hacer, alejar a Koneko de este lugar después de todo a cada segundo se enviaba miradas de muerte con Sona.

— ¿Mmmm? — Levantando la cabeza de sus papeles, Rias observo como el séquito Sitri se apartaba rápidamente de la puerta para a los segúndos después esta se abriera lentamente apareciendo Sona mientras ayudaba a caminar a su pieza de peón, quien volvió a esa apariencia de niño de doce años.

— Buenos días Kaicho y Naruto-kun — Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Naruto al observar como Sona era trataba como una especie de almirante militar, todas parándose con la frente en alto y en orden.

Sona solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— B-buenos días — La gota de sudor en su nuca se agrando al ver como los ojos de esas chicas lo veían con admiración, realmente no entendía nada.

— Lamento los problemas causados Rias...— Sona se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

— No te preocupes — Rias le resto importancia mientras negaba — Aunque tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, estuviste todo este tiempo al lado de Naruto-chan y no pude hablar contigo... Tengo muchas preguntas Sona.

Sona suspiro y río mentalmente.

— ... Ya veo, bueno con tu permiso me retiró, ahora que Naruto despertó hay varias cosas que debo decirle — Mirando a Tsubaki, Sona asintió en una señal silenciosa.

— Vamos chicas — Llamando a sus compañeras, un circulo mágico fue creado bajo los pies de Tsubaki, todo el séquito de Sona se reunió sobre el, desapareciendo en un juego de luces.

— Nos vemos Rias-senpai — Despidiéndose con la mano Naruto desapareció junto con todas.

El lugar quedó en un momentáneo silencio.

— _Es idea mía o Sona estaba algo... Mmm no solo deben ser ideas mías jajajaja —_ Desechando la idea Rias volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles... Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda al ver como en medio de todos sus papeles había uno que tenía el símbolo de un ave echó de fuego — ... La fecha se acerca... Aunque este diferente a sus usuales regalos... — Los ojos de Rias se abrieron con horror y un sudor frío corrió por su espalda al ver el contenido del sobre.

Ante las palabras de Rias, Akeno dejó de beber su té y Kiba dejo de ver el libro de armas.

— ... El tiempo es muy cruel no ufufufufu — Riendo encantadoramente pero en esa risa se podía notar un gran enojo, Akeno dejo su taza de te en la mesa.

— ¿Cuanto queda Bucho? — Preguntó Kiba mientras miraba seriamente el papel que estaba en las manos de su rey.

— Sera dentro de un mes pero... — Un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en la punta de los dedos de Rias, del cual un poder oscuro con tonalidades rojas se materializo, el cual lentamente comenzó a destruir el papel que estába en sus manos — Los planes han cambiado, Oto-sama y Oka-sama no quieren que sea la prometida de Riser Fénix.

Los ojos de Akeno y Kiba se abrieron con sorpresa, lentamente una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en sus rostros, si los padres de Rias no querían que se comprometiera con Riser Fénix, significaba que ella ya no tendría que casarse con ese sujeto, sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir algo Rias hablo nuevamente.

— ...No seré su prometida porque... ¡Dentro de un mes tendré que casarme inmediatamente y vivir en el inframundo con Riser!.

Las sonrisas de Akeno y Kiba se esfumaron.

* * *

— Y otro capitulo terminado camaradas, lamento que no haya la acción que hubo en otros, pero este es un capitulo necesario, no pienso publicar capítulos mas haya de las diez mil palabras, y este seguro que habría alcanzado fácilmente las veinte mil palabras si lo publicaba de una, por eso decidí dividirlo jejejeje, muy bien con eso me despido.

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Estoy planeando darle a Naruto las habilidades del Rokushiki de One Piece como sus artes de Taijutsu, pero no estoy seguro ¿que piensan ustedes? ¿Querrian ver a Naruto usando el Soru, Shigan, Rankyaku, Tekkai, Geppo y las otras técnicas?


	8. Chapter 8

— Con nuevo nombre de usuario les saluda ReyShaman96, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo desde la incomodidad de mi celular a carbon, espero me disculpen por no responder review esta ves, pero como dije desde mi celular es muy incomodo escribir, sin decir mas les dejo el capitulo de hoy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto Shippuden ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos autores, solo tomo prestados sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro solo diversión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: Amigos del Pasado. Parte 2.

— Los ángeles, ángeles caídos, y nosotros los demonios, hemos estado luchando desde tiempos antiguos, conocidos como las tres grandes facciones, sin embargo en estos momentos hay una tregua momentánea, ya que han habido muchas bajas y de continuar así la exterminación de las tres razas seria un echo, no habría ganadores ni perdedores, todo habria sido en vano, durante la guerra murieron una gran cantidad de demonios de clase pura, por ese motivo se crearon las evil Piece, con la cual podemos aumentar nuestros números rápidamente, las evil Piece están inspiradas en el juego de ajedrez del mundo humano, cada pieza tiene diferentes cualidades y debilidades, yo obviamente tengo la pieza del Rey, la cual es la mas importante, las cualidades de esta pieza es que puedo sentir la presencia de mis otras piezas y su estado, además que me fortalece al tomar de ustedes pequeñas cantidades de poder mágico que va agregando a mi propio poder, la cantidad tomada es minúscula por lo cual no hay mucha diferencia... ¿Alguna pregunta? — Mientras estaba delante de un pizarron Sona explicaba de manera mas o menos resumida en el mundo que ahora le esperaba a nuestro heroe, una especie de varita en sus manos con la cual señalaba distintos dibujos, los cuales habían sido echos por ella misma.

Sona había parado de explicar al ver como Naruto levantaba la mano, al parecer tenia una duda sobre el mundo sobrenatural, eso era obvio, nadie entendía a la primera, por lo cual apuntándole con su varilla le dio el permiso para hablar.

— ... Si me preguntaba... ¿Porque dibujas tan horrible?.

Una pequeña venita roja apareció en la frente de la pelinegra mientras miraba sus dibujos, los cuales eran una especie de humanoide con alas parecidas a las de las gallinas representando a un ángel, otro igualmente de deforme solo que este tenia las alas pintadas de color negro las cuales se notaban como habían sido pintadas rápidamente y las lineas se salían del dibujo, por ultimo el dibujo que representaba a los demonios, el cual era una especie de humano con alas de murciélago, solo que parecía echo por un niño de cinco años de edad.

— ... Continuando con las piezas la siguiente seria la de Reina — Sona ignoro la pregunta de Naruto y siguió explicando mientras hacia un dibujo mal echo de una pieza de reina en el pizarron.

— ¿Me ignoras?.

— En términos de habilidad y poder mágico la reina seria la segunda pieza mas importante y la mas poderosa, sus reservas mágicas siempre seran altas, al igual como su poder destructivo solo comparable a su gran defensa, la que posee esa pieza es Tsubaki quien además pose un Sacred Gear, mientras yo no este tendrás que obedecerle en todo... — Sona se detuvo en sus palabras al observar como el rubio había levantado nuevamente su mano — ¿Si?.

Las cejas de Naruto se encontraban fruncidas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ... Eso yo no lo hare, Sona-chan... Yo solo te obedeceré a ti, tu me ganaste, yo te puse a prueba a ti, no a ella, lo siento pero mientras no seas tu la que requiera mi ayuda, yo no pienso mover un solo dedo por alguien mas, ni aunque sea una orden tuya el ayudar a otros, solo te veo a ti como mi Rey, mi incompleto Rey — Diciendo lo que pensaba Naruto miraba seriamente a la Sitri.

— Creó que escuchando eso no puedo simplemente ignorarlo — Tsubaki quien había permanecido sentada mientras veía los distintos contratos que habían por hacer y esperando el regreso de las chicas, al escuchar las palabras del rubio peón no pudo quedarse callada — ¿Acaso crees que no estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para dirigirte?... Si ese es el caso te recuerdo que fuiste vencido por mi " _Mirror Alice; Espejo de Alice"._

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a la pelinegra hacia arriba, porque ella era mucho mas alta que el.

— ... Estoy consciente que fui vencido por tu técnica Tsubaki-senpai... — Naruto sonrió un momento mientras se palpaba su ojo cubierto por su bandana — ... Pero creeme que yo tuve muchas formas de esquivar ese ataque — Y eso era verdad, porque de haberlo querido solo hubiera bastado conque abriera su ojo Sharingan y habría sido capaz de predecir todos lo movimientos de las chicas de Sona, en resumen, Naruto no peleo con todos sus recursos.

Y eso Tsubaki lo intuía.

— ... Muy bien ignoraremos eso por el momento — Viendo como las cosas se estaban volviendo algo complicadas Sona volvió a llamar la atención de Naruto hacia ella — Después de la Reina, vienen los Alfiles, estas piezas otorgan una gran cantidad de poder mágico a sus usuarios, sin embargo sus ataques físicos siempre seran bajos, hay dos piezas de alfil en mi séquito, las cuales corresponden a Reya y Momo, ambas se especializan en ataques de larga distancia, después vienen los caballeros, el cual se especializa en la velocidad y esgrima o técnicas con espada, al momento solo tengo de caballero a Tomoe; quien se especializa en técnicas del " _Nitou Ryuu " ( Estilo de Dos Espadas),_ Luego vienen las poderosas Torre; se especializan en técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo y su defensa es absoluta, igualmente solo cuento con una pieza de Torre, Yura, y por ultimo vienen los peones, quien una vez les permito ascender en el territorio enemigo pueden hacerlo en cualquier otra pieza menos la del Rey, mis peones actuales son Ruruko y tu Naruto.

Finalizando su explicación Sona esperaba la reacción de Naruto, una cara de decepción era la mas probable al enterarse que el era solamente un simple peón, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como Naruto solo asintio en comprensión.

— ... Ya veo, cada pieza tiene su función y especialidades definidas, obviamentes hay puntos fuertes y puntos débiles en cada una, aunque todavía hay cosas algo confusas para mi, como eso de Sacred Gear, pero creo que lo comprendi todo mas o menos bien — Asintiendo para si mismo Naruto movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

— Mmmm ya veo, muy bien con eso dicho procederé a darte el sello mágico, Tsubaki — Sona llamo a su Reina mientras ella fue hacia su escritorio.

— ¿Sello magico? — Murmuro en confusión el rubio mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Tsubaki asintio al momento que se posicionaba delante de Naruto.

— Esto es un sello mágico Naruto — Levantando su mano Tsubaki invoco un circulo mágico de colór azul con el símbolo del clan Sitri en medio de muchos signos — Cuando fuiste reencarnado en demonio, un nuevo tipo de energía comenzó a correr por tu cuerpo, quizás escuchar esto sera un poco extraño pero, desde el momento en que reencarnaste en demonio, además de mejorar increíblemente tus habilidades físicas y sentidos, un par de alas como las de un murciélago crecieron en tu espalda ¿no?, dejame decirte que esas alas no son de adorno, porque esas alas se crearon específicamente para almacenar y distribuir tu poder demoniaco mediante pequeñas e invisibles lineas parecidas a las venas por todo tu cuerpo, con ello eres capaz de hacer hechizos... Magia — Tsubaki explicaba detalladamente mientras hacia aparecer una pequeña cantidad de agua del circulo mágico — Como por ejemplo este sencillo hechizo de agua, obviamente tu igual eres capaz de hacerlo pero como no posees un sello mágico~.

— Espera Tsubaki — Deteniendo a su reina en mitad de la explicación, Sona se acercó a Naruto — Dejemos que Naruto intente hacerlo.

Tsubaki e incluido Naruto miraron con confusión a la heredera Sitri.

— ¿Que yo lo intente?... — Preguntó un poco dudoso el rubio, Sona asintió — ... Muy bien ¿que debo hacer? ¿como debería concentrar ese poder demoniaco o mágico en mi cuerpo?.

— Es algo realmente fácil la verdad, el poder demoniaco no se diferencia mucho de la magia, solo debes concentrarte en lo que deseas proyectar, imagina que tienes un poco de agua en tus manos por ejemplo, esta es la forma mas básica de aprender a usar nuestro poder, para hechizos mas poderosos deberás estudiar ciertas fórmulas mágicas o runas, los grimorio también son buena fuente de aprendizaje, pero eso te lo explicaré mas adelante, por ahora trata de concentrar la energía demoníaca en la palma de tu mano y imagina un poco de agua — Explicando lo mejor que pudo Sona le daba las indicaciones al rubio.

Naruto asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse mejor, haciendo lo pedido se imagino tener agua entre sus dedos, buscando en su interior esa energía nueva que corría a la par de su chacra, fue relativamente fácil hayarla, de echó era muy sencillo percibirla, abriendo sus ojos de golpe vio con atención su mano.

Un brillo de color blanco cubrió la mano de Naruto al momento que de esta un círculo magico de color blanco apareció en ella, no había signos, tampoco runas, era un circulo mágico en blanco.

— Increíble lo hiciste en el primer intento — Murmuro Tsubaki sorprendida, dado que a ella le tomo mas de cuatro intentos, siendo que era la mejor en magia.

— Mmm ¿en verdad es tan increible?... Esto solo requiere del veinte por ciento de la concentración que empleo en mis Jutsu, esta energía es muy fácil de usar — Comento Naruto mientras expulsaba un poco mas de aquel poder demoniaco y hacia que la pequeña esfera de agua que habia invocado, creciera en tamaño hasta igualar a un balón de fútbol — ... Aunque me causa curiosidad el ver que este "circulo mágico" es diferente a los suyos.

— Eso se debe a que no estas con ninguna firma de sello mágico, en estos momentos eres capaz de usar tu poder demoniaco, algo sorprendente la verdad, pero como no tienes ninguna firma en ti, este aparece en blanco — Sona se acerco hasta Naruto mientras la punta de su dedo brillaba en azul — Dame tu otra mano.

Mirando de manera un poco dudosa pero aun así haciéndole caso, Naruto le presto su mano izquierda dado que la derecha estaba usándola para controlar el agua, tomando la mano de Naruto, Sona hizo una especie de circulo en la palma de esta.

Naruto observo sorprendido como su circulo mágico de color blanco, comenzó a teñirse lentamente de un color azul mientras un extraño símbolo aparecía en el centro de este, el símbolo del Clan Sitri consiste en una especie de collar encerrado en una forma circular; ambos son de color azul, ahora Naruto era oficialmente un miembro del clan Sitri.

— Ahora que has recibido la firma del clan Sitri, esta sera la principal y siempre aparecerá en el centro de tu circulo mágico, como puedes ver todavía hay diferencias entre tu circulo mágico y el de Tsubaki o incluso el mio, dado que el tuyo lo único que cambio fue su centro y a medida que aprendas nuevos hechizos, nuevos símbolos irán agregándose alrededor del principal, como puedes ver ahora hay un pequeño símbolo que apareció cerca del principal, eso es lo que aprendiste recién, invocación de agua, es lo mas básico pero mas usado por el clan Sitri — Sona término de explicar al momento que sacaba un pequeño libro del bolsillo de su chaqueta — Hay muchos peligros hay afuera porque aunque estemos en una tregua con los Ángeles y caídos, esta puede reanudarse en cualquier momento, además que no todos respetan esta tregua, toma esto y aprende esto es un Grimorio básico, contiene el hechizo de destrucción de "Chorro de agua", es para principiantes pero con algo debes de empezar, una ves termines de aprenderlo ven a pedirme mas.

Naruto recibió el pequeño libro de Sona, este tenia palabras y letras que nunca en toda su vida había visto, pero el podía entenderlas perfectamente, eso se debía a las evil Piece dentro de el, la capacidad para comunicarse con todo el mundo, en verdad era algo útil.

— ¿"Grimorio: Chorro de agua, lanza un potente chorro de agua desde la palma de tu mano, capaz de derribar a enemigos debiles"?... — Leyó el titulo de manera algo dudosa, pero no perdía nada con echarle un ojo — ... El titulo no es nada motivador-ttebayo.

— Me gustaria darte un par de contratos de prueba para que aprendas, pero pienso que seria algo estúpido de mi parte enviarte solo a hacer contratos, sabiendo que ángeles caídos andan rondando, mañana iras con una de las chicas y aprenderás un poco, por el momento es todo... Puedes retirarte — Volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio Sona, miro a Naruto el cual leía un poco el libro mientras pasaba hojas de manera apresurada.

Los ojos de Sona y Tsubaki se abrieron como platos cuando Naruto levanto su mano y un familiar circulo mágico se formaba en sus pies.

— ¡¿U-un circulo de teletransportacion?! ¡pero es imposible que lo aprendas tan rápido!... Bueno aunque lo has visto varias veces y no sería extraño poder replicarlo.. ¡Pero aun así es imposible para ti de momento! — Señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice nuevamente el rostro de Sona perdía su habitual tranquilidad.

Naruto sonrió mientras cerraba el libro.

— La verdad es que ya lo había visto hace unos días atrás y me imaginaba mas o menos como funcionaba, este libro me aclaro las dudas que tenia tejejeje — El circulo mágico bajo los pies de Naruto brillo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que un nuevo símbolo era agregado a su diseño, los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron con seriedad a Sona — Ah y otra cosa, no me llames amenos que de verdad necesites mi ayuda, te conté sobre mi sueño y pasado para que me comprendieras y me entendieras, además que no respondiste a mi pregunta, ahora solo te obedeceré en lo que yo quiera, matta ne~ Sona-chan.

Sin esperar una respuesta Naruto desapareció en un juego de luces, sin ver como los lentes de Sona se caían de un costado y sus labios temblaban levemente... Para a los segundos después...

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI CABRON! — Realmente odiaba que le dijeran "Sona-chan", por que eso lo hacia su hermana y solo provocaba vergüenza en ella, ni siquiera su madre le decía... Mucho menos su padre.

— ¡¿Sona-sama?! — Ahora la sorprendida era Tsubaki quien no podía creer lo que su Rey había dicho, era la primera vez que la veía perder el control de esa forma.

Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, un delgado tinte rojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas de la heredera Sitri, ajustando sus lentes, el rostro de Sona se volvió serio mientras tosia sobre su puño.

— ... (Cof)... (Cof)... Muy bien Tsubaki debemos de estar al pendiente de Naruto ya que cualquier ángel caído puede ir a por el, no creo que lo dejen tranquilo ya que aunque tratemos de olvidarlo, Naruto mato a uno de ellos, además de que el parece ser una especie de genio en la magia... Después de todo el es muy poderoso — Una gota de sudor estilo anime bajo por la cabeza de Tsubaki al ver como su Rey trataba inútilmente de parecer formal.

— S-si Kaicho — Muriéndose de la vergüenza ajena, Tsubaki decidio seguirle el juego, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

 **[Hogar de Naruto, hora; 19:00 p.m]**

Un circulo mágico de color azul apareció en el cielo al menos a unos cinco metros lejos del suelo, del cual se materializó nuestro héroe, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo alto que se encontraba, obviamente hizo lo primero que haría un hombre en su situación al aparecer sobre mas de cinco metros de altura...

— ¡Aaaaaaaaa! — Obviamente gritar como nena mientras veía el suelo aproximarse rápidamente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera chocar contra el duro suelo, muchos y delgados hilos se envolvieron en sus piernas deteniendo su caída a tan solo tres centímetros del suelo.

— **Ufff... No apareces en un día entero ¿y esto es lo que haces nada mas volver?** — Unos brillantes ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad mientras una alargada sonrisa de dientes afilados y blancos era visible también.

Naruto sonrió estando colgado de cabeza, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Sucedieron algunas cosas — Comento mientras pensaba en las chicas del concejo estudiantil.

— **Mmmmm... ¿Algo que ver con tu amo?** — Preguntó la dueña de la siniestra sonrisa de la oscuridad, por algún motivo permanecía oculta en las sombras.

— Algo así — Asintió Naruto al momento que nuevamente concentraba su poder demoniaco en sus dedos, el circulo magico de color azul volvió a aparecer en su mano, esta ves en vez de imaginarse agua se imaginó fuego, una pequeña llama apareció en sus dedos, sonrió al momento que estiraba su dedo índice levantaba su pulgar y empuñaba el resto, formando una especie de pistola con sus dedos — _Hi no Shigan (Dedo pistola de fuego)._

Produciendo un pequeño sonido, una pequeña pelota de fuego salio disparada de su dedo, la cual incendio la tela de araña, liberandolo, cayo suavemente al suelo, un nuevo simbolo un poco mas complejo aparecio en su simbolo magico, mirando hacia arriba su ceño se fruncio levemente.

— **Oh! Veo que aprendiste nuevos trucos** — Comento la sonriente figura oculta entre las sombras, su sonrisa pareció crecer un poco más en la oscuridad — **Sabes... Yo igual descubrí algo... Interesante en este tiempo.**

El sentido de alerta de Naruto se encendió, intentando pararse rápidamente al hacerle caso a sus instintos, porque estos le gritaban que si permanecia mas tiempo en el suelo algo le iba a suceder, sin embargo al intentar mover sus brazos y pies, estos no le hacian caso.

— ¿A-are? ¿Are, are? — Mirando sus muñecas y tobillos pudo observar como estaban siendo retenidos por mas telas de arañas — ¿A-arachne-san? — Un poco dudoso pregunto.

 _¡Crack!._

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror al ver como al lado de su cabeza una de las distintivas patas de araña de Arachne se enterraba con fuerza en el suelo, de echo aparecieron unas cuantas grietas a su alrededor, Naruto cerro los ojos al ver como otras cinco patas de araña se dirigían con velocidad hacia el.

 _¡Crack! ¡crack! ¡crack! ¡crack! ¡crack!_

Naruto trago un poco de saliva al ver como todas las patas de Arachne estaban a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo, pero la que mas lo aterro fue la ultima la cual estaba a tan solo centímetros de haberlo castrado.

— ¡Pero que diablos te pasa Arachne-san! — Con una pequeña vena en la frente Naruto le reclamó a su aliada... Sin embargo cualquier otra palabra que hubiera querido decir murió en sus garganta al ver lo que lentamente venia descendiendo de la copa del árbol de su patio trasero.

Si en su patio trasero de su hogar es donde se encontraba, dado que ese fue el lugar al que quería ir usando el círculo de teletransporte, aunque le falto agregarle que quería aparecer sobre el suelo, pero nada de esos pensamientos tuvo importancia para Naruto, dado que lo que le mostraban sus ojos era algo realmente increíble.

Mientras descendía con ayuda de numerosos hilos de tela araña, la luz de la luna ilumino levemente la oscura noche, lo cual hizo que ante los ojos de Naruto se mostrara la mas hermosa chica que había visto en toda su vida, su edad debía de estar alrededor de los diecisiete años, un brillante cabello de color platino con tintes lilas, un hermoso par de ojos rojos con rasgadura en la iris, una pequeña nariz, labios que estaban ligeramente entre abiertos de los cuales sobresalía un pequeño colmillo, unos grandes pechos que apenas y eran contenidos por una ajustada camisa de color lila, definidas curvas y hermosas caderas, muslos que resaltaban todavía mas debido a la pequeña minifalda que estaba usando, la cual apenas y cubría lo necesario, piel tan blanca como la porcelana, un hermoso par de piernas, sin ningún tipo de calzado, pero no lo necesitaba dado que eso le daba un encanto especial, pero sin duda lo que mas llamo la atención de Naruto fue ver como seis patas de araña de color negro con algunos dibujos triviales de color azul salían de su espalda, no había que ser un genio para saber que esta hermosa chica era Arachne.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

— **L-lo intente, lo intente, una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra ves, pero no puedo hacer que estas cosas en mi espalda desaparezcan, tampoco puedo volver a mi antigua apariencia, no se que hacer, es como si esta fuera mi verdadera forma ahora, así no puedo volver nunca mas a mi clan ni mucho menos mezclarme entre los humanos** — Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras trataba inútilmente de secarlas con sus manos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en el estomago de Naruto — **¡Estoy mucho peor que antes y es tu culpa idiot-!...,**

— Q-que linda — Murmuro Naruto de manera ausente.

Los ojos de Arachne se abrieron con sorpresa al momento que veia sorprendida a Naruto, mirando sus ojos una delgada linea roja apareció en sus mejillas.

— _**¿N-no esta mintiendo?... Y-yo ¿soy l-linda?**_ — Sin embargo sus ojos rápidamente perdieron el brillo que habían ganado al observarse las manos y sus nuevas piernas humanas su sonrojo igual desaparecio — **Seguro que lo dices solamente porque me volví mas humana, lo sabia eres igual a todos los humanos, solo dejándose llevar por la aparinci... ¡¿a?!** — El sonrojo volvió con mucha mas intensidad al momento que sentía una agradable sensación en... — _**¡¿E-este pervertido esta tocando y mirando mis piernas Yokai?!.**_

Naruto tenia sus ojos hipnotizados mientras veía las piernas de Yokai de Araña de Arachne, es cierto que la primera vez que la vio no le presto demasiada atención a ellas, pero igual le parecían hermosas y geniales, y ahora con esos dibujos triviales de color azul además del color negro hacían que se volvieran mil veces mejor, innevitablemnte dijo lo que pensaba.

— ¿Mm? ¿lluvia? — Al sentir como pequeñas gotas mojadas caían sobre su rostro Naruto elevo la mirada, sin embargo no fue el cielo oscuro que esperaba ver al pensar que se trataba de lluvia, no, lo que vio fue como una gran sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de Arachne mientras incontrolables lágrimas salían de sus ojos — ¿eh? ¿porque estas llorando Arachne-san? ¡aaaa! ¡aaaa! ¡¿que hago?! — Realmente nunca había estado en una situación así y no sabia que hacer — ¿Eh?... ¡hmp!.

Sin embargo todo pensamiento racional o pregunta que tuviera se fue al diablo al sentir una suave presión sobre sus labios, era algo suave y con ligero sabor salado, algo suave y pequeño rozo tímidamente su lengua un par de veces antes de regresar de donde vino, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al procesar lo que estaba pasando, Arachne le estaba dando un beso, no un beso de niños, donde solo se juntan los labios, un verdadero beso, donde las lenguas de ambos se rozaron, no tenia sabor a limón ni a cualquier otra estupidez que había escuchado en la televisión y en algunos libros, los labios de Arachne tenian un ligero sabor salado debido a las lágrimas de ella.

— **Desde que tengo memoria siempre fue la misma historia, en verdad no me considero alguien atractiva mucho menos bonita, aun que tengo mas de veinte años nunca recibi una flor, un chocolate o algun obsequio por parte de alguien de mi misma raza, cuando vine al mundo humano todos me temían y me llamaban monstruo, no intento justificarme ni nada parecido... Es solo que tu eres el primero que me llama l-linda, pero no mirando mi parte humana, dado que eres un humano eso seria lo normal, pero tu miraste mi parte yokai...** — Los ojos de Arachne se desviaron hacia el costado mientras su sonrojo aumentaba — **... Así que creo q-que m-me g-gustas, ¿te acuerdas del ritual que te pedí que hiciéramos?.**

— ... — Todavía sin palabras Naruto solo pudo mover su cabeza de forma positiva — _¡Rayos que me sucede! ¡Mi cuerpo no reacciona, no siento veneno paralizante en sus l-labios ni l-l-l-lengua! ¡Su lengua roso la mía! ¡¿Que es esto?! Mi cuerpo no sufre por alguna toxina ni tampoco es aplastado por su peso, ya que es muy ligera! ¡MIERDA NO SE QUE HACER EN ESTA SITUACION! generalmente solo me abrazan y asfixian pero nunca llegaron a algo como esto._

Definitivamente la mente de Naruto no era la mejor de todas en este momento, que entrenamiento ninja ni que mierda, solo le enseñaron a matar, los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano, como esquivar técnicas y evitar morir obviamente, nada relacionado a relacionarse con otras personas, con quien mas o menos aprendió algo de los sentimientos había sido con Tsuki, pero solo hablaban de sueños y de ser grandes amigos, nada como besarse oh... Vapor comenzó a salir por las orejas de Naruto mientras trataba de desechar esa idea que se le cruzo por la mente, ignorando lo que al parecer pasaba por la mente del rubio la chica yokai, había creado un circulo mágico justo debajo de ellos, el cual brillaba intensamente además que el respladandor de la luna hacia que un extraño ambiente serio se formara.

— **... Generalmente algo como esto nunca había sucedido desde hace mas de quinientos años, creo... Pero no importa... Este es un contrato de familiar, se supone que mi clan ya no haría ningún contrato con humanos o demonios, yo lo haré con alguien que técnicamente fue las dos razas... Lo estuve pensando y creo que es lo que quiero... N-naruto ¿aceptarias ser mi... M-master?.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar esa ultima palabra, sus orejas dejaron de expulsar vapor, su rostro volvió a la normalidad, sus rápidos latidos cardiacos se tranquilizaron, mirando hacia el rostro de Arachne... Supo que tenia que hablar con la verdad.

— ... Creo que esa no es la mejor idea Arachne-san, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, yo... No soy una buena persona...

— **¡No importa!.**

— Eh asesinado desde que tengo cinco años de edad, no dudaba al cortar cuellos, quemar personas, destruir pueblos o ejecutarlos... Soy un Bakemono (monstruo)...

— **¡Que importa si a ti no te importo que yo hubiera matado personas, mucho menos me va a importar a mi que tu hayas asesinado! ¡Por favor dejame ser tu familiar!.**

— Es probable que mi antigua aldea ya sepa que he recuperado mi chacra, pasara poco tiempo antes de que envíen a sus ninjas a por mi, después de todo fui un shinobi y se que mi cuerpo guarda muchos secretos.

— **Pelearé a tu lado.**

— Además soy el sirviente de un demonio...

— **¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA IDIOTA! ¡SI DICES ALGO MAS TE CORTARE LA LENGUA!.**

Una gota de sudor estilo anime bajo por la cabeza de Naruto, suspirando y riendo ligeramente asintió para si mismo.

— Muy bien... ¿Que tengo que hacer?.

Arachne sonrió con alegría.

 **[Al día siguiente]**

Naruto abrió los ojos, mirando el conocido techo de su habitación, sin embargo hoy había algo diferente y es que había algo que le impedía moverse.

Una hermosa chica estaba abrazándolo por el costado, ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— _... Familiar eh... ¿Me preguntó si ese beso también era parte del contrato?_ — Naruto se preguntó para si mismo, mirando el reloj que estaba en la pequeña mesita a su costado vio que ya pronto debería de levantarse.

— Arachne-san... Arachne-san — Llamando a la chica al mismo tiempo que la movía ligeramente para que despertara.

Los ojos de Arachne se abrieron ligeramente.

— **Yaaaaw... Buenos días** — Saludo con un bostezo que trato de disimular al cubrir su boca con el dorso de su mano.

— Buenos días Arachne-san — Respondiendo el saludo de manera un tanto nerviosa, porque no estaba para nada acostumbrado a compartir la cama con una mujer — ¿Por que estas aqui Arachne-san?... Recuerdo que anoche después de realizar ese ritual de familiar te fuiste a dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

Arachne sonrió de manera sensual, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

— **¿Que pregunta es esa?... Para nosotros debería ser normal dormir juntos, dado la situación en la que estamos** —

— "¿La situacion en la que estamos?"... Realmente no entiendo muy bien que clase de ritual fue ese sello de familiar que me hiciste hacer ayer... P-pero si esto es así por esa razón entonces creo que no puedo negarme — Rascando su nuca Naruto trataba de tomar la situación de la manera mas normal posible, después de todo el había asumido que ese beso con Arachne e incluso esta escena de ella durmiendo al lado de el, se debía al contrato de familiar.

— **Oh!... Ya veo, tu piensas que yo estoy haciendo todo esto por ese contrato de familiar... Pero debo decirte que yo no hago esto por esa razón Na-ru-to-kun.**

Eso lo confundio, mirando a la ojiroja, en busca de mas detalles, vio como esta se sentaba en la cama quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Y si no es eso, entonces por que lo haces Arachne-san?.

Arachne se acerco un poco mas al rubio, casi rozando sus labios, nuevamente esa extraña sensación paralizante se había apoderado del cuerpo de nuestro héroe.

— **¿Que no es obvio?... Es porque me gustas y no como amigo, compañero o aliado, me gustas como hombre, por que desde este momento... No, desde ayer tu eres mio, al igual como yo soy tuya, se podría decir que soy tu No-vi-a.**

Sin duda esas palabras sorprendieron a Naruto.

— A-ah e-eso... ¡¿N-novia?!... ¡Pero yo no se nada de sentimientos y cosas confusas! Claro he visto en la academia como esas chicas se b-besan con otros chicos e incluso vi una vez a dos mujeres besarse, pero yo no se nada de esas cosas, no entiendo cuales son las funciones o objetivos al ser el n-novio de una chica... — Naruto se detuvo en sus balbuceos al ver como los ojos de la chica se habian comenzado a llenar de lágrimas — ¡Aaaaaah diablos! ¡Esta bien, ahora somos eso que tu dices Arachne-san!.

Dándole la espalda al rubio Arachne hizo el signo de la victoria, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Después de ese evento en la cama nuestro héroe se marchó hacia la academia, Arachne quería ir con el, pero ella no estaba inscrita en ese lugar por lo que le pidió a el si podía ir mañana por lo cual con la promesa de hacerlo Naruto dejo la residencia, una vez mas caminando por las calles de Kuho, Naruto solo podía mirar con ligera vergüenza a las parejas de novios que se iba encontrando en su camino a la academia.

— _... Tendré que pedirle a Sona-chan ese favor... No se porque siento que mis pacíficos días se acabaron... Diablos yo solo quiero ver ese "mundo sobrenatural", es como si alguien me estuviera poniendo en todos estos problemas ._

El resto del día para nuestro héroe había sido relativamente normal, olvidando los constantes acosos de sus compañeras que solo querían usarlo de peluche abrazable, ya era medio día por lo cual se fue a comer en el lugar de siempre su almuerzo, como esperaba cierta chica de cabello blanco también estaba en ese lugar.

Era curioso porque no la había visto durante la mañana, al igual como no había visto a ninguna de las sirvientes de Sona.

— ... Buenos días Naruto — Saludo con su típico tono neutro y casi sin emociones de siempre la chica.

— Buenos días ... Koneko-san... — Saludo de vuelta el rubio, sentándose en silencio en la hierba saco su Bento, el cual fue echo por si mismo.

Naruto y Koneko comenzaron a comer en silencio, la peliblanca miraba de ves en cuando al rubio como tratando de hablar pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, Naruto lo noto por lo cual decidio preguntar.

— ¿Pasa algo Koneko-san? — Preguntó el rubio comiendo su bento.

Koneko se sorprendió un poco pero suspirando débilmente asintió para si misma.

— ... N-naruto... Sitri-senpai me contó lo de tu cuerpo... Que tu esperanza de vida es hasta los cincuenta años... ¿Eso es verdad? — Naruto paro de comer y miro a la chica.

Suspirando dejo su almuerzo al lado.

— Ella no debería haberte hablado de eso... — Volviendo su cabeza hacia el cielo mirando las nubes Naruto hablo — Es verdad... Viviré hasta los cincuenta años mas o menos, aunque es un poco mas bajo que alguien normal, me conformo con eso...

— ¡Pero!

Naruto se detuvo en sus palabras al ser interrumpido por la chica de ojos dorados, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de preocupación en ella era la primera vez que veia un gesto distinto en su neutral rostro.

— Para nosotros... Que hemos sido reencarnado en demonios es normal vivir mas haya de dos mil años... ¡Tu estado no es para nada bueno! ¡ni siquiera quiero pensar en tu estado antes de ser reencarnado! — Realmente no quería pensar en eso, que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera sido ayudado por Sona, quizás habría muerto en un par de años o incluso meses, solo de pensar eso un profundo miedo la invadía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del rubio.

— Jajajaja ¿Dos mil años?... Jajaja realmente seria genial vivir todo eso, sin embargo yo me conformo con cincuenta años... No tengo motivos para vivir tanto — Realmente no habían motivos que le hicieran desear vivir mas de dos mil años, dado que no tenia a nadie mas aparte de su padrino Jiraiya, el cual posiblemente moriría dentro de veinte o treinta años, Arachne-san... No estaba seguro que pensar de ella se estaba volviendo muy extraña en estos días, de forma inconsciente se toco los labios.

Koneko mordió su labio al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

— Si hubiera una manera de recuperar tu esperanza de vida... ¿La harías? — Quizás ella nunca hubiera usado este poder maldito que le fue concedido... Pero por Naruto quien le mostro amabilidad y cariño en sus oscuros días de infancia, ella estaría dispuesta a usar el maldito poder del... Senjutsu.

Naruto aunque un poco extrañado penso sobre eso, a su mente vino la imagen de Arachne.

— _**Siempre he sido tratada como un mounstro, un repugnante ser que solo debe de morir, por eso odio a los humanos que no son capaces de ver mas haya de la apariencia —**_

— _**¿Nakama? Ufufufufu tu si que eres extraño a pesar de mi horrible apariencia quieres estar a mi lado —**_

— _**¡¿L-linda?! ¿T-tu estas mirando mis horribles piernas de Yokai pequeño pervertido?! —**_

— _**... Desde hoy soy tu No-vi-a.**_

Obviamente ella viviría mas que el por lo cual acabaría de nuevo sola, pensar en verla triste le molesto.

— ... Bueno quizás haya algo, creó que si pudiera haber una forma de devolverme mi esperanza de vida seria genial y la tomaría — Rascándose la nuca contesto.

Koneko sonrió poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano al rubio.

— Entonces sigueme — Le pidio que fuera con ella.

Un poco dudoso pero aceptando la pequeña mano de la chica Naruto se dejo guiar, sin darse cuenta como desde lo alto del segundo piso de la academia dos chicas los observaban.

Una pelinegra y la otra pelirroja, tratandose de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri.

— Realmente eres aterradora Sona — Comento Rias viendo como su torre llevaba al peón de su amiga con dirección al almacén del concerje.

Sona a su lado ajusto sus lentes.

— No fue especialmente difícil obtener su ayuda, despues de todo Koneko-san estima mucho a Naruto, enterarse de su condición no la hubiera dejado tranquila y si ella podia hacer algo para ayudarlo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces... De esta forma nos beneficiamos las dos Rias — Dijo Sona mirando a su peón que miraba con ligero pánico donde lo llevaba su compañera.

— Seria bueno que Koneko-chan pueda aceptarse a si misma, si esta es la única forma de lograrlo estaré feliz de ayudarte — Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro — ... A todo esto Sona quisiera hablar contigo después de que el día termine... Respecto a cuantas piezas de peón usaste para reencarnar a Naruto-chan.

— U-uh... — Viendo la sonrisa para nada amistosa de la pelirroja, supo que no tenía elección — Esta bien...

La sonrisa de Rias creció un poco.

— A todo esto Sona, ¿Donde se encuentra Tsubaki? — Tenia curiosidad por saber de la pelinegra que siempre estaba detrás de su amiga.

— ... Esta en la sala del concejo junto con las chicas — Contesto Sona — ¿ Y donde esta tu Reina, Rias?.

— Igual en la sala del club revisando los contratos para esta noche — Dándose la vuelta Rias comenzó a caminar — Por el momento me retiro Sona... Nos vemos en la noche.

— ... Uff.. Esta bien — Sona se quedo observando hacia el terreno de la academia, pero esta vez su vista estaba en un rubio de segundo año que conversaba con algunas chicas —... Saji Genshiro... Tengo que hablar con el, esta ves haré las cosas bien.

Sona necesitaba otro peon, esperaba que fuera suficiente con solo una pieza de peón o en peor de los casos tendría que ocupar sus dos ultimas piezas de peón, Naruto tenia cuatro normales y una mutada mientras que Ruruko que tenia una, si es que Saji aceptaba ser reencarnado y ocupaba sus dos piezas, ya no tendría mas piezas de peón.

[ Con Naruto y Koneko ]

— Senjutsu: Es algo diferente de la magia y los ataques de luz de los ángeles y caídos, este poder es algo que radica en nuestro propio poder del chacra, es algo que nos fortalece el espíritu y la fuerza vital, además de que los usuarios del Senjutsu sobresalen en el uso de la magia de detección y leer auras, también su poder destrucitivo es algo a tomar en cuenta dado que todo depende del espíritu de cada usuario, tomando la energía del mundo que te rodea y agregándola a tu propio chacra e impidiendo que el mundo te corrompa, eso es la base del Senjutsu... Es algo similar al chacra que tu usas pero un poco diferente, si el Senjutsu se usa de manera adecuada es posible restaurar tu esperanza de vida de manera lenta pero constante, además que podre hacer que todo tu cuerpo regrese a la normalidad si soy capaz de ir acelerando la restauración de tus células, normalmente esto te acortaría la esperanza de vida, pero si manejo el Senjutsu de manera adecuada serias capaz de no sufrir ese efecto secundario — Mientras estaba subida en la espalda de Naruto quien estaba recostado en el suelo, Koneko quien en estos momentos mostraba unas lindas orejas de gato de color blanco que sobresalían de su pelo y una cola blanca que salia por debajo de su falda la cual se movía de un lado hacia otro de manera lenta pero juguetona, usaba sus manos imbuidas en Senjutsu para darle una especie de masaje a nuestro héroe, el cual obviamente estaba sin camisa, dado que esta y su chaqueta estaban en el suelo actuando a modo de colchón.

— Y-ya veo el Senjutsu es algo muy poderoso... — Comento Naruto quien estaba boca abajo y tenia una venda en sus ojos a petición de la peliblanca, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado al sentir las pequeñas manos de Koneko recorriendo toda su espalda, ademas de que podia sentir como su cuerpo aunque levemente se iba haciendo mas liviano como si Koneko estuviera quitando un gran peso de sus hombros — Pero peligroso si no tienes fuerte espíritu o voluntad podrías acabar siendo corrompido por el mundo al tomar esa energía negativa de el... ¿Esto no podría ser peligroso para ti Koneko-san? — No podía evitar estar preocupado por la chica.

Koneko sonrió débilmente al momento que recargaba todo su cuerpo en la espalda de Naruto el cual estaba imbuido en Senjutsu, Naruto podia sentir sus pequeños pechos.

— ... Esta bien... Me estoy concentrando solo en el aura de Naruto... Es cálida y brillante... — Dijo Koneko cerrando sus ojos en disfrute — ... Justo como lo recuerdo — Murmuro de manera que solo ella podía escuchar.

Koneko comenzó a ronronear suavemente en la espalda de Naruto.

— _¡¿Q-que rayos paso, como fue que llegue a esta extraña situación?! —_ Pensaba el sonrojado rubio — E-etto... ¿K-koneko-san? — Llamo a la chica en su espalda.

Escuchando solo pequeñas respiraciones pausadas y calmadas de una dormida Koneko, riendo nerviosamente cruzó los dedos de sus manos delante de su rostro.

— ... _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..._ — En una explosión de humo delante del apareció un clon, el cual saco lentamente y cuidando de no despertar a la chica en su espalda.

Naruto se había sacado las vendas de sus ojos.

— ... Yokai... — Murmuro al ver las orejas y cola de Koneko, las cuales eran similares a las de un gato — ... Nekushou, una de las poca raza Yokai según Arachne-san que puede transformarse libremente en un completo ser humano o en un gato... O el intermedio de los dos... Además de que puede usar eso llamado "Senjutsu" — Murmuro Naruto para si mismo tomando a la chica de los brazos de su clon.

Koneko se acurrucó hacia el y envolvió su cola en su cintura.

— ... Tomar energía del mundo y agregarlo a tu propio chacra... Eh... — Sin duda eso era interesante.

Un circulo mágico apareció bajo los pies de Naruto desapareciendo en un juego de luces segundos después, tenia que llevar a la peliblanca a algún lugar que no fuera este, por suerte ya sabia donde podía ir a dejarla.

[ Club de Investigación de lo oculto ]

Todo era relativamente normal en el club de Rias Gremory, Akeno bebiendo un poco de te, Kiba leyendo un poco y Rias revisando papeles detrás de su escritorio, los cuales anteriormente estaba revisando Akeno pero este era su trabajo no el de su reina.

La calma se vio interrumpida cuando un circulo mágico de color azul apareció en medio de la habitación, Rias se extraño un poco al reconocer el sello Sitri impreso en el, hace como una hora que había estado hablando con Sona.

Pero la persona que se materializo del circulo de teletransporte no fue su amiga si no que un conocido rubio chibi, el cual estaba cargando a una dormida Koneko que se aferraba a el.

— ... B-buenos días Rias-senpai... E-esto Koneko-san se quedo dormida... — Naruto dijo algo nervioso mientras caminaba hasta el sillon de tres personas y dejaba suavemente a su compañera en este, la cual seguía roncando suavemente.

Rias se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras, según imaginaba Naruto no debía de saber nada de magia hasta ayer en la noche donde seguramente Sona le había explicado algo de esta... En tan sólo una noche el había aprendido el sello mágico de teletransporte, eso era imposible.

— A-amm uh si... ¿Gracias? — Realmente no sabia que contestar la pelirroja.

Naruto asintio con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— Ufufufufufu realmente te llevas bien con Koneko-chan ¿No es asi, Naruto-san? — Akeno comento bebiendo algo de te — Y además ella te mostró su verdadera forma, además de que tu ya tienes el dominio absoluto del sello de teletransporte... Sin duda no eres alguien normal, en ningún sentido que yo conozca... — Rias miro seriamente a su reina preocupada sobre su odio sin distinción a todos los hombres — ... A la palabra que tu mas te acercas es a la de un... Bakemono (Monstruo).

— ¡Akeno! — Rias se levantó de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de su reina — Te has pasado Akeno, es cierto que Naruto-chan... Es algo... Peculiar... Pero no es un monstruo el es talentoso o un genio pero no un monstruo... ¡Akeno pídele disculp~!.

— ¡No se preocupe Rias-senpai! — Antes de que Rias terminara su oración, Naruto la interrumpió, la pelirroja observo con sorpresa al rubio, el cual tenía su sonrisa amable en su rostro — ... No me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que piense Himejima-senpai de mi, no se porque pero yo no le agrado, tampoco me interesa el agradarle... — La sonrisa de Naruto creció al momento que hacia una pequeña reverencia — Si me disculpa me voy, oh y digale a Koneko-san que me gustaría seguir con el "tratamiento".

Rias suspiro mientras asentía al rubio, luego tendría que hablar con Akeno.

— ... Tienes razón Uzumaki Naruto tu no me agradas — Nuevamente las palabras de Akeno detenían a todos — Los hombres son seres, traicioneros y rastreros, siempre buscando su propio benéfico, no se puede confiar en ellos, no pueden proteger nada, son unos inútiles, al parecer lo único en lo que piensan es en el reproducirse, una asquerosa plaga que debe de ser destruida... — Las manos de Akeno acariciaron la cabeza de Koneko — Es por eso que no puedo permitir que un asqueroso ser como tu, un hombre, este cerca de Koneko-chan o de Rias, te lo digo solo esta vez... ¡Alejate de Koneko-chan! ¡Y no vuelvas a este lugar! — Una mirada afilada y peligrosa le envió la pelinegra al rubio, mientras sacaba su lengua y recorría sus labios con ella.

Naruto vio fijamente los ojos de la pelinegra, esos ojos morado-lilas, que a simple vista parecían estar llenos de odio hacia todos los hombres, sin embargo Naruto ha visto muchas miradas en toda su vida, para el es fácil reconocer los ojos llenos de oscuridad y odio, el no veía esa oscuridad ni odio en los ojos de Akeno... Solo veía decepción y desesperación, como los ojos de una niña asustada.

Naruto sonrió con esa sonrisa falsa que había desarrollado con el tiempo, esa sonrisa que comenzaba a molestar a Akeno.

— ... Akeno-senpai, en verdad es patética — Los ojos de Kiba y Rias se abrieron con sorpresa — ... Tus palabras tan alejadas de lo que en verdad siente tu corazón solo me hacen reír, no, de echó nisiquera eso, aunque puedo ver algo de oscuridad en tu corazón, es tan minúscula esa oscuridad que con tan solo un par de palabras bonitas y un poco de esperanza, no me extrañaría que quedaras enamorada del que te las dijera, incluso si se trata de un hombre... — La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se borró al momento comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente en el circulo de teletransporte — ... Tu oscuridad y odio no son nada, no pienso alejarme de Koneko-san y vendré a este lugar las veces que quiera... Si no le molesta a Rias-senpai claro esta — Viendo como la pelirroja sonreia y le agitaba la mano desaparecio.

Mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa amable y falsa de siempre, la cual todos pensaron que era verdadera.

Aunque Rias tenia la intensión de reprender a su Reina se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver como esta tenía los ojos abiertos en incredulidad, mirando a Kiba el que sólo sonrió caballerosamente de vuelta, volvío a su escritorio, de algún modo le alegraba haber escuchado las palabras del ojiazul, eso significaba que ella, Koneko, Kiba e incluso Gasper habían echo que lentamente toda la oscuridad y odio de Akeno se fuera disipando.

Rias siguió leyendo y revisando contratos lentamente con una sonrísa feliz en su rostro, Koneko dormiría toda la tarde era lo ma seguro.

[ Salto en el tiempo: 17:00 hrs, Sala del concejo estudiantil ]

Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en el rostro de Naruto mientras veía a las seis sudorosas chicas delante de el, las cuales tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

— Primero escucha lo que ellas tienen para ti y luego me hablaras de lo que querías — Fueron las simples palabras de Sona mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio, Naruto la había alcanzado pidiéndole un momento para hablar.

Como Sona igualmente iba en busca de Naruto, fue lo mejor encontrárselo de camino a la sala del concejo estudiantil.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Lo que tienen para mi? — Naruto se señalo a si mismo con su pulgar.

Las chicas delante del sonrieron, bueno a su manera con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, dando un paso hacia el frente Momo, una chica de cabello color blanco y ahora que Naruto la veía de manera mas detenida pudo notar como sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, siendo uno de color azul y el otro verde.

— ¡Es un regalo! — Exclamo la chica de cabello blanco mientras sonreía alegremente.

— ¿Ah? ¿regalo?... — Naruto murmuro lentamente mientras veía de forma atenta a la chica —... ¿Que es un regalo? — Inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado pregunto.

Sona levanto la vista hacia el rubio peón al escuchar su pregunta.

— Jajajajaja que gracioso eres jajajaja — Riéndose por lo que creía era una broma, Ruruko, un peón al igual que Naruto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y que igualmente iba en primer año comento mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

A La risa de Ruruko se unió la de la torre Tsubasa Yura, la chica de cabello y ojos azules.

— ... Chicas detenganse — La pelirroja de ojos marrones Tomoe dijo mientras veía con incredulidad al rubio —... El habla en serio — Tomoe podía ver como en verdad Naruto no entendia la palabra regalo.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de todas las chicas, Sona desde su escritorio se preguntó si alguna ves su nuevo peón había recibido algún regalo.

— ... Solo denselo, así el comprendera lo que es un "regalo" — Comento la pelinegra heredera del clan Sitri.

Naruto seguía sin entender nada, pero vio algo curioso como esa chica de nombre Reya y Tsubaki se acercaban a el con una especie de pequeña caja envuelta en papel de raros y llamativos diseños.

— Naruto-san — Tsubaki hablo ganándose su atención — Cuando entraste a la nobleza de Sona-sama no fuimos muy educadas que digamos... Incluso terminamos peleando contra ti, por lo cual en una forma de compensar nuestro comportamiento las chicas y yo hemos decidido darte un regalo — Explicó la reina mirando de reojo a las otras chicas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente al ver como todas inclinaban la cabeza.

— ¡En verdad lo sentimos! — Exclamaron todas en sincronía — ¡Por favor aceptalo!.

Mirando a Sona en busca de respuestas Naruto vio como la chica de gafas sonreía, era la primera ves que la veía sonreír suave y tranquilamente.

— Un regalo es algo que una persona le da a otra, con tal de celebrar un evento especial o fecha importante, también los regalos son usados para pedir una disculpa, también como un acto de camaderia — Explico la chica con problemas de estatura — ... Las chicas estuvieron trabajando todo el día para hacerte ese regalo... Debes aceptarlo.

Naruto miro sorprendido a las chicas que mantenían su cabeza inclinada mientras levantaban el pequeño regalo, como si de un animal asustado se tratase Naruto acercacerco lentamente su mano al regalo... Dudando un par de veces antes de tomarlo o no... Al final lo tomo.

— G-gracias... — Murmuro para la alegría de todas, Naruto desenvolvió de manera cuidadosa el papel que lo envolvía, revelando una pequeña caja, dentro de esta caja de color azul con el símbolo del clan Sitri grabado en ella se encontraban unas... — ... ¿Gafas?.

Efectivamente se trataban de un par de lentes o gafas de cristal transparente y marco de color azul, Sona también miro de manera curiosa el par de gafas.

— Permiteme explicártelo Naruto-kun — Tsubaki hablo llamando la atención de Naruto — ... Estas gafas son... Especiales, por decirlo de algún modo, creadas con tecnología y magia, estas gafas no solo ocultaran lo que esta detrás de esa bandana — Tsubaki apunto al ojo implantado de rubio — Si no que también, te ayudaran a identificar las auras de los distintos tipos de razas que hay en el mundo y clasificarlas en una escala de poder... Creo que lo entenderás mejor si te las pones.

— La magia que es usada en estas gafas es de alto nivel, nos tomo bastante trabajo el hacerlas... Se agradecido — La alfil comento mirando en otra dirección.

— Después de todo somos camaradas — Dijo Tsubasa Yura.

Ella no era buena con estas cosas, todas rieron por eso.

Mirandolas a todas ellas... Naruto suspiro, al momento que su vista se dirigió hacia ellas, en ella no había nada, solo desinterés, ante la confusión del séquito de Sona, Naruto levanto tres dedos.

— Tres cosas... Voy a decirles solo tres cosas... — Al ver la mirada de Naruto, Sona tuvo un mal presentimiento — ... Primero; no somos amigos, camaradas o siquiera compañeros, ustedes a mi no me importan lo mas mínimo, no las conozco y ustedes tampoco a mi, Segundo; no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ser su amigo, tampoco sus vidas me importan... Y tercero; la única razón por la cual estoy en estos momentos en este lugar es por mi incompleto Rey... Pero tampoco se equivoquen en eso, a mi ella tampoco me importa mucho, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra ni mas ni menos... ¡Kaaaa!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir hablando, un poderoso puño se impacto en su rostro tirándolo al suelo, las sillas saltaron lejos al momento que todas veían mas que sorprendidas como Yura caminaba con pasos pesados hacia el rubio, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta lo levanto y sin siquiera pensarlo otro puñetazo impacto el rostro de Naruto, y luego otro y otro y otro y otro y otro.

Un silencio sepulcral había en la sala del concejo estudiantil mientras que lo único que lo interrumpía era el sonido de los puños de Tsubasa Yura contra el rostro de Uzumaki Naruto, el cual en ningún momento se había defendido ni intentado huir.

— ¡Suficiente Yura! — Exclamo Sona deteniendo el nuevo puñetazo que se dirigía hacia el rostro del rubio.

Yura soltó la chaqueta de Naruto haciendo que este cayera al suelo, un rastro de sangre caía por la frente de Naruto al igual como de su boca y nariz.

— ... Despues de todo no puedo aceptar a este idiota como uno mas de su nobleza Sona-sama... ¡Obviamente no conocemos nada de el! ¡Pero eso no le da derecho a hablar como si nos conociera! ¡El tampoco sabe nada de nosotras! ¡¿Tuvo un pasado difícil?! ¡A la mierda no es el único con un pasado difícil! ¡Solo por haber sufrido un poco no puedes comportarte como un idiota con las personas que quieren ser tus camaradas!... — Yura señalo al rubio — ¡Nunca lo aceptare como uno mas de nosotros!.

— _._.. Yura... — Murmuro Sona a punto de decir algo, sin embargo algo la interrumpio.

— ... No me importa que ustedes no consideren como un igual — Naruto se levanto tranquilamente del suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que obstaculizaba su visto, en su rostro algo que hizo que todas arrugaran la frente, dado que contrario a lobqug todas creían después de haber recibido esos golpes alguien normal estaría con el ceño fruncido o almenos visiblemente molesto, sin embargo en el rostro de Naruto no había ninguna expresión parecida, en sus labios se encontraba una mediana sonrisa.. Que por algún motivo las molesto — Lo dije ahora y lo diré siempre, ustedes no son considerados un camarada para mi, solo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra... Ahora si no le molesta a mi Rey quisiera entregarle esto... — Sacando de entre sus cosas un par de hojas con algo escrito en ellas, Sona las tomo y miró levemente.

Se trataba de información básica de una persona, nombre completo, edad, domicilio entre otros, se notaba que fue echo por Naruto dado que las hojas no tenían nada de especial.

Sona miro al rubio con duda.

— ¿Para que es esto Naruto?... ¿O mejor dicho de quien es? — Pregunto ajustándose las gafas.

— Es alguien que quiere venir a la academia... No soy idiota, pude notar que esta academia admite a varias razas distintas a los humanos, obviamente esto no lo sabría si no volviera a tener mi chacra, pero lo que importa es que si voy donde el director y le pido eso, obviamente tu te enterarias además de evitar hacer algunas preguntas pasándolo a ti estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo... Obviamente ella no es humana, es una especie de favor que te pido, veelo como una inversión a largo plazo, si me ayudas te deberé un favor — Sin decir nada un circulo magico de teletransporte aparecio bajo sus pies, ante la mirada sorprendida de las que no sabían.

— Esta bien veré lo que puedo hacer... Pero espera un momento Naruto — Sona dejó los papeles en su escritorio, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente al ver como Sona se agachaba y recogía las gafas que le habían dado de regalo, cuando Yura lo golpeo estas habían saltado lejos se sorprendió un poco al ver que no estaban rotas.

Sona recogió las gafas y las volvió a poner en su cajita, las chicas de su séquito miraban sin saber como sentirse a excepción de la torre peliazul que miraba hacia otra dirección.

— ... Quizás en estos momentos para ti nosotras no seamos mas que unas extrañas que se metieron a tu vida sin tu permiso, un día común y corriente llegas a tu hogar un ser extraño intenta matarte por algo que quizás tu no tienes ni idea, pierdes la conciencia y al día siguiente dos extrañas te dicen que te has convertido en un demonio y que ahora debes de dejar tu vida de lado dado que esta ya no es tu vida y que tienes que servirle a alguien que nunca habias visto y relacionarte con personas que quizás no te agradan y esas mismas personas proclaman ser tus nuevos camaradas sin preguntarte si tu estas de acuerdo o no... Creo que ante esa situación cualquiera estaría mas que confundido y molesto, irrumpen así en tu vida sin tu consentimiento, solo un idiota aceptaría todo eso sin decir nada y con una sonrisa... Pero yo no quiero que te sientas así, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que nos aceptes como tus camaradas, con el simple echo de que escuches mis ordenes me bastaría, pero yo no quiero ser esa clase de ser, no quiero ser tu "Ama" ni que tu seas mi "sirviente", quiero ser tu amiga, un guía alguien en quien puedas confiar y creo que, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Momo, Reya, Ruruko e incluso Yura quieren ser tus camaradas y ayudarte en lo que puedan, ¿un pasado duró?, te podría contar las historias de estas chicas y así cambiar un poco tu punto de vista sobre ellas, pero eso no me corresponde, así como tampoco me corresponde decirle lo que tu me contaste a mi sobre tu pasado, quiero que se conozcan y se lleven bien... Poco a poco — Sona estiro su mano con las gafas en ellas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos cuando de pronto la imagen de Sona se distorsiono mostrándole a una pequeña pelinegra solo que esta tenia los ojos de color negro contrario a los ojos lilas- morados de Sona, la pequeña que le estiraba la mano con un par de dulces en ella.

— _Si me dejas sentarme a tu lado te daré estos deliciosos dulces, pero solo uno por cada día que me dejes sentarme aquí ¿Que me dices?._

— ... Definitivamente se parecen demasiado — Murmuro Naruto tan bajo que nadie lo escucho, tomando las gafas antes de desaparecer en un juego de luces.

— Definitivamente no lo aceptare — Dijo Yura.

— Solo hay que darle algo de tiempo — Dijo Sona antes de volver a su escritorio — ... Por cierto, Yura limpia el desastre que hiciste.

Las demás chicas rieron ligeramente.

— ... Pero aun asi es increíble no creen — Dijo Ruruko ayudando a Yura a levantar las sillas — ... En menos de un día ya domina el circulo mágico de teletransporte.

Reya a su costado asintio.

— Sin duda es increíble... Además de que el círculo mágico ya contaba con varios sellos mas aparte del de la casa Sitri y el de teletransporte, distingi uno de agua y otro de fuego, además uno de lo que parecía viento... Seguramente la pieza de Alfil habría sido mas adecuada para el — Comento la Alfil algo pensativa.

— ... No es de sorprenderse mucho... En su cuerpo hay cuatro piezas normales de peón y una mutada — Respondió tranquilamente Sona desde su escritorio, sin ver los ojos desencajados de su séquito — Apurense en ordenar que desde ahora comenzamos a cumplir los contratos... Quería enseñarle un poco a Naruto hoy pero creo mejor lo dejo para mañana...

Antes de que Sona pudiera seguir hablando un holograma apareció en su escritorio, era Rias.

— _Sona... Espero no te olvides que tenemos que hablar, vamos a unos termales, te estare esperando en mi club —_ Sin decir nada mas Rias corto la transmisión.

Sona suspiro.

— Tsubaki quedas a cargo... Tomoe al parecer no tienes solicitudes de contratos, puedes venir si quieres — Sona comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

— ... Mmmm... Termales, creo que iré, espereme Sona-sama — Tomoe siguió a su rey.

Las demás chicas suspiraron con decepción.

 **[Calles de Kuho 18;50 P.M]**

Las calle de kuho lentamente comenzaban a ser iluminadas por el alumbrado publico mientras el ocaso en el horizonte lentamente se iba volviendo noche, mientras transitaba por las tranquilas calles a hacia su hogar, un joven castaño conocido como la bestia pervertida de la academia kuho, Hyodo Issei pateo una lata mientras trataba de sacarse esa idea de que el había tenido una novia... De alas negras y traje sadomasoquista.

— _Dicho de esa forma suena bastante increíble y fantasioso —_ Pensó para si mismo, de ser el caso que hubiera alucinado todo eso, debía de ir a ver rápidamente a un medico — _Sin contar que mi cuerpo a estado extraño estos últimos días_ — Mientras miraba hacia adelante, Issei era capaz de ver claramente en la creciente oscuridad, además mientras en el día se sentía cansado y somnoliento, en la noche se sentía lleno de energía y vitalidad.

Realmente no sabia lo que pasaba con el, por ir tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del sujeto que venia hacia el, inevitablemente ambos chocaron.

— Oh lo siento chico.

— ¡Ah! Perdón... No me fije —Disculpándose de manera algo torpe, Issei miro al sujeto con el que había chocado.

Era un hombre de alrededor veinticinco o veintisiete años de edad de cabello negro despeinado, ojos color negro, una barba de candado, un cigarrillo en su boca y lo que llamo la atención de Issei fue ver como una bandana con una placa metálica y el símbolo de una espiral con una flecha al costado, estaba atada firmemente en la frente del hombre, además de que su otra ropa estaba algo curiosa por no decirle extraña, usaba una especie de chaleco de muchos bolsillos de color verde, debajo de este una polera manga larga de color azul marino, al igual que sus buzos, de calzado unas sandalias de color azul.

El hombre miro fijamente a Issei mientras le daba una jalada a su cigarrillo, al momento que volteaba hacia atras, mirando a tres personas mas.

— ¿Es de este chico la energía que sentiste?.

Las tres personas que venían atrás del sujeto se acercaron a paso calmado, tratandose de dos chicos y una chica, los cuales debían de tener la misma edad de Issei o tal ves un año menor.

— En efecto Asuma-sensei, la energía demoníaca proviene de el... No es el objetivo, perdon me equivoque — Los ojos de Issei se dirigieron a la chica que había hablado.

Se trataba de una hermosa joven de cabello color rubio pálido y ojos verde, de pechos quizás copa C, dado que lo que usaba para vestir se trataba de un top color morado, vendas en sus brazos, una minifalda de igualmente color morado, sus blancas piernas se podian ver perfectamente, en su cintura una especie de bolso color café, vendas en su pierna derecha en la cual una especie de estuche era visible, en su cintura a modo de cinturón la misma placa metálica con ese extraño símbolo que usaba el sujeto mayor.

— ¿Como te llamas chico? ¿A que casa de demonios perteneces?— Pregunto la rubia a Issei mientras lo miraba.

Aunque un poco extrañado con la ultima pregunta Issei, contesto por reflejo.

— Hyodo Issei... jejeje la ultima pregunta no la entiendo — Riendo nerviosamente el castaño contesto, al parecer estos tipos estaban algo idiotas, fue lo que pensó.

— Mmmm tal ves se trate de un callejero Asuma-sensei — Comentó otro el cual vestía exactamente igual al fumador, solamente que este tenia un largo cabello de color negro atado en la parte de la nuca mientras asemejaba a una piña, la bandana igualmente atada en la frente, Issei se sorprendió un poco al ver el cigarrillo en la boca del chico.

— ... *ñam*... *ñam*... *ñam*... — El último integrante de ese extraño grupo se trataba de un chico gordo que no paraba de comer de una bolsa de papas, el era el que vestía mas raro de todos, usaba una especie de armadura roja mientras unos extraños tatuajes se encontraban en sus mejillas, otra cosa que noto Issei fue que el chico al igual todos los demás usaba un pendiente en una de sus orejas — Si es un callejero o no, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo... (abriendo una nueva bolsa de papas mientras levantaba su brazo derecho)... ¿La barrera esta lista no?.

Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a llenar el cuerpo de Issei, retrocediendo un paso, mientras sentía como lentamente una especie de instinto primitivo dentro de el, le decía que si se quedaba hay solo correría peligro.

Justo en ese momento que el hombre mencionado como Asuma, dejaba salir el humo que había estado conteniendo, Issei se dio cuenta que ahora solo estaban ellos en la calle, no habia ni una sola persona mas, además de que el cielo era de un extraño color amarillento.

— Después de todo, es solo un demonio, no importa si lo matamos o no, pero nuestro deber nos dice que debemos de eliminarlo, después de todo somos los protectores de la raza humana, podremos tener nuestras diferencias pero... Si estamos en una pelea o una misión, y vemos a un demonio, la prioridad siempre sera eliminarlo, todas las aldeas saben esto... Lo siento chico, esto sólo es justicia — Asuma miro el cielo mientras un rollo estaba entre sus manos el cual brillaba levemente — La barrera esta lista Chouji.

Lanzado un pequeño eructo Chouji asintió al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la bolsa de papas al suelo y hacia un solo sello de manos con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha estaba levantada.

— _¡Baika no Jutsu; migite! (Jutsu del cuerpo expansivo: Mano derecha)._

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron con horror al ver como de un momento a otro la mano normal del chico, crecio hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un automóvil, viendo como esta se dirigía hacia el con toda la intención de aplastarlo, solo pudo correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

— ¡Aaaaaaa ¿que es esto?! — Fue lo unico que pudo gritar al momento que veía en el asfalto la sombra de la mano.

 _¡Boooom!._

El asfalto se hizo trizas cuando la mano de Chouji impacto con fuerza en el, un gran catrer se formo con la forma de la misma, los pedazos del suelo cercano se elevaron un par de metros, a tan solo centímetros de haber sido impactado por esa enorme mano, se encontrada Issei mientras sus manos temblaban de miedo al ver que se salvo por solo un par de centímetros, la mano de chouji volvió rápidamente a su tamaño normal.

Chouji abrió otra bolsa de papas.

— ... *ñam*... *ñam*... Falle — Comento despreocupadamente.

— Se acercan seis presencias... Nivel de amenaza; 4, aparecerán en un segundo — Mientras tenia sus dedos índice y medio en el costado de su cabeza, la chica rubia informo.

Después de que ella dijo eso, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron delante de Issei, uno era tan rojo como la sangre, de el circulo mágico salio disparada una energía roja con tintes negros.

El chico con peinado de piña dio un paso hacia adelante mientras formada con sus manos una especie de símbolo o seña extraña segun Issei.

— _Kage no Jutsu: Shabe no Kabe (Jutsu secreto; Pared de sombras)._

Las sombras bajos sus pies tomaron vida y se elevaron delante de ellos, mientras detenía la energía rojiza, el chico fruncio su frente al ver como esta lentamente comenzaba a destruir su sombra, formando otra seña de manos, una nueva sombra apareció de sus pies y golpeó con fuerza la energía rojiza, enviandola hacia el cielo.

— Vaya te diste cuenta eh — Una suave vos femenina comentó, mientras un cuerpo aparecia desde el circulo magico — Pero yo no bajaría la guardia.

Del circulo mágico que estaba al lado del rojo, el cual era de un color azul con el símbolo parecido a un collar mientras era encerrado por dos círculos mas, desde este salio otro disparo.

Pero este con la forma de un haz de luz de color verde.

— _¡Bimu! (Oz de luz)._

Asuma viendo venir la Oz de luz color verde cortante, en ves de intentar esquivarla, solo levanto su mano al momento que era cubierta por un color blancoso.

— Necesitarán mas que eso — Como si se deshiciera de un mosquito al solo mover su mano delante de el, la energía fue rechazada hacia el costado — Demonios... — Asuma encendió un nuevo cigarrillo mientras miraba con seriedad a las personas delante de el.

Como bien había informado la rubia, se trataba de seis demonios, cuatro habían aparecido del circulo mágico de teletransporte de color rojo y dos del de color azul.

Sin embargo el mas impresionado de todos era el joven castaño que miraba desde el suelo a las personas que habían aparecido para rescatarlo.

— ¿Rias-senpai, Koneko-chan, Himejima-senpai, Kiba-san, Kaicho-san y Tomoe-senpai?.

Rias miro en dirección hacia su peón (todavía no informado de su condicion) mientras sonreía encantadoramente.

— Lo siento Issei pero ¿Podrias guardar silencio?, después te explicaré — Pidió mientras sus ojos volvían hacia donde se encontraban los sujetos que habían atacado a su sirviente, su ceño se fruncio con enojo, poniendo sus manos en su cadera Rias miro frente a frente a los tipos — Buenas noches desconocidos-san, deben de tener mucho valor para atacar a mi lindo sirviente, ¿estan preparados para las consecuencias no?.

Asuma sonrió mientras miraba a la chica pelirroja.

— "¿Preparados para las consecuencias?"... Je, desde el momento que llegamos a este lugar ya veníamos preparados para lo peor, aunque me gustaría cortarte pequeña demonio, mis asuntos no son con la casa de los Gremory — Esa información sorprendió levemente a Rias, estos sujetos sabían de su clan, los ojos de Asuma se centraron en las dos chicas que habían aparecido en el circulo mágico de color azul — ... Mientras la pequeña Gremory no me importa en lo mas mínimo, tu por otro lado demonio de la casa Sitri es la que buscó, realmente tenemos suerte de encontrarte tan rápido.

Rias miro a Sona, la cual se había mostrado sería y tranquila, de echó estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación con respecto a cierto rubio, sin embargo antes de siquiera poder hacerle una pregunta, había sentido gracias a su pieza de Rey que su nuevo sirviente estaba en problemas, Sona solo quiso venir a mirar por curiosidad, por lo cual también vino, no esperaba que estuvieran buscando a su amiga.

— ... ¿Asi que me buscan a mi eh? — Sona murmuro mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en las bandanas que portaban estos sujetos, ya la había visto después de todo, sólo que la que vio tenia una rasgadura en medio, estas estaban en perfectas condiciones — ... Ustedes saben de que casa somos, pero realmente ¿saben en que posición de nuestros clanes estamos? Además que me interesa saber quienes son ustedes.

Los cuatro miraron a Sona intensamente, Tomoe apreto la empuñadora de su Katana, mientras miraba de reojo la otra que se encontraba en su lado izquierdo, estos tipos le daban mala espina.

— Realmente no nos interesa mucho, con saber que eres del clan Sitri basta para nosotros, aunque tu fueras Sitri Sona, no nos importaría, además que tu preguntaste quienes somos nosotros... ¡Somos Ninjas de la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas y estamos buscando al traidor Uzumaki Naruto que fue convertido en demonio al servicio del clan Sitri!.

— ... Naruto — Murmuro Tomoe, estos tipos estaban buscando a su compañero, definitivamente esto no terminaría bien, por lo cual desenvaino su segunda Katana — ¡¿Para que quieren a Naruto?!.

El del peinado de piña ante la confusión de todos saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas, estirándolo comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— "Se le encomienda la siguiente misión al Equipo Asuma; Viajar al otro continente, buscar y destruir a Uzumaki Naruto, quitarle la sagrada lanza Kemonoyary, una vez echo destruir su cuerpo para que sus secretos no caigan en manos enemigas"... Esta misión nos fue encomendada hace tres días.

Esto sin duda eran malas noticias para Sona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Y corte, lamento decepcionarlos pero el capítulo se me alargo mas de lo esperado ademas que me gusta dejarlos con la duda jaajaja escribir desde el celular es una mierda, espero disculpen las faltas ortográficas, culpo de todo al celular, sin nada mas que decir me despido.

~ReyShaman96.


End file.
